Evangelion: A Fool's War
by AgentKaji
Summary: To fight the Angels. Bravery? Or simple desperation? Chapter 10 up! Asuka, Rei and Shinji deal with thier first loss. A prelude to the next battle...
1. Prologue I

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

Written by AgentKaji

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated its creation and development.

**Author Note**:

This is my first fanfiction. I've been reading fanfics for ages now and finally plucked up the courage to write one myself. Hopefully you'll find this chapter interesting enough to carry on reading the story, which I promise to update regularly (Big promise to make, I know!). It's basically a retelling of the canon with a few twists here and there which I don't think have been done before. As it is the first chapter, it will probably be modified quite a bit as the story progresses until I feel I have got it right.

Ok, that's enough of that….less of me, more of fanfic…enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Test**

-Nerv Headquarters-

"The Eva has activated itself! Its ripped out of both arm restraints!"

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, computer genius and Head of Technical Division 1, sputtered and spilt half the coffee in the mug down her front. Cursing loudly, she shifted her gaze to the young Lieutenant who made the announcement.

"_What!_"

Makato Hyuga, aware of the glare directed towards him hastily typed on his keyboard until a camera feed of the Eva cages blanked onto the holographic screen in front of the bridge. Everything, to her eyes, seemed to be in order. Except for the fact that Evangelion Unit-01 was missing and that giant claw like slashes and deep holes were present in the wall. _No_, she thought, _nothings wrong at all_. A wry smile played on her lips for a second and then it was gone.

"_No_! That's not possible! The entry plug isn't _even_ _inserted_! That just can't happen!"

Sub Commander Fuyutski glanced at his superior, a questioning look in his eyes, but remained silent. The individual in question; Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of Nerv, watched calmly as bridge technicians and engineers ran wildly at this unexpected turn of events. The JSSDF Generals were in an uproar, questioning just about everyone near about what was going one. Their loud commanding voices were soon hushed, as was the voice of every single person within the Nerv base.

A large feral roar ripped though the command centre alerting everyone to the fact that Unit-01 was free and out of their control.

* * *

"_Damn_! Why did I have to lose him at a time like this? Why _now_? 

Misato Katsuragi sped through the streets of Tokyo 3, hoping to pick up the Third Child in time. Sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard in the distance. Sighing, Misato thought resignedly; _To be Operations Director of a secret organisation that no-one had even heard of…sucks_

Losing the new pilot on the first day was _definitely_ not a good start.

_Ritsuko will probably chew me out…brilliant…_

As she drove, she saw a giant green figure loom up in the distance, right in front of her. Shifting her Alpine into high gear, she drove off, almost hitting several abandoned cars in the process.

"_Damn_!"

* * *

So intent was the Operations Director on the road ahead of her, that she did not notice a solitary figure standing at the entrance to an alleyway. As the figure slowly took a step back into the shadows of the alley, a pair of crimson eyes could be recognised and with these parting words it disappeared. 

"Let us see how these _lilim_ fare…"

* * *

Shinji Ikari, put down the pay phone, giving a sigh as it _clicked_ into place. 

"I guess we won't be meeting here…" he said disappointedly, making sure not to look too long at a rather risqué photo of a very attractive woman. The arrows pointing out various 'features' weren't helping to stop the colour from rising on his cheeks.

However all such thoughts quickly escaped him as the shaking ground and loud noises alerted him to a far more dangerous situation.

"Aaah!"

Missiles whizzed past, seeming to weave in and out of the small buildings, leaving smoke trails as they sped towards their target; a large humanoid figure, with spiny bone like features and a red orb on its chest.

* * *

-Nerv Headquarters- 

"Where is it now?"

"…er, about 30 seconds from the target." Maya Ibuki barely kept her voice from trembling, as she answered the Commander. It was not because of him, rather because of the distant look she noticed in her mentor's eyes.

* * *

The JSSDF planes hovering around the monster seemed like flies and as Shinji Ikari saw, could be as easily swatted away. 

Volley after volley of explosive ammunition was fired at the target, the tracers speeding through the air. With pinpoint accuracy any flight commander would commend they impacted on the target, engulfing it in smoke and flames. Seconds later a spike of energy shot out, knocking the plane out air like a bird with its wings clipped.

Misato veered round the corner in time to see the Third Child fall back from the explosion as the Angel crushed the JSSDF fighter. Hitting the breaks, she stopped in front of the bewildered boy. Opening the passenger door and putting on a smile that didn't really suit the situation, she greeted him.

"C'mon! Get in! Am I real late?"

He scrambled in as more explosions rocked the car, debris falling all around them. Misato, hand on gear stick, shifted into reverse and hit the pedal. A loud sputtering sound greeted their ears as the ancient car stalled.

Punching the dashboard she screamed at the wheel in dismay.

Shinji was speechless.

"_What_! No! dammit! _Not now_!"

However, her passengers terrified scream, made her look up and see the 'foot' of the Angel rapidly descending down on them. Thinking she would die she waited for the inevitable.

But just as the Angel was about to crush the helpless Operations Director and Third Child, a shimmering yellow hexagonal barrier materialised on top of them.

"_What_! An _A.T. Field_?"

* * *

-Nerv Headquarters- 

"Eva Unit-01 has expanded its A.T.Field and made contact with the target."

"How is this possible?"

"Energy levels are..."

"…commands not accepted…

"We can't stop…"

Gendo Ikari looked on impassively. Arms on desk with his hands stapled in front of him.

* * *

Shinji was confused, scared and didn't know a thing about the woman next to him, who eyes were currently glued to the scene outside and, to Shinji's abject terror, was quietly muttering to herself. He now looked outside and swiftly pinched himself to check if he was dreaming, the pain that erupted in his cheek told him otherwise. 

The planes had withdrawn to such great distance, he could barely make out the black specks in the sky, as the new garish, purple 'robot' appeared. It had started with a loud rumbling noise, seeming to shake the earth itself. Shinji thought it was an earthquake, this was further corroborated by the fact that roughly a hundred yards away the ground seemed to split open as a single clawed hand appeared. It was soon followed by a whole body, thrashing the surrounding areas and structures which were subsequently reduced to rubble. As the new colossus stood to its full height, it let out a blood curdling scream of unimaginable rage and sped towards the first giant. It was now taking part in a savage hand to hand fight with its green counterpart.

Misato was similarly confused. _Unit-01! They found another pilot? Why the hell wasn't I told?_ However her mind came up with only one answer;

"Ritsuko"

She was going to have words with the good Doctor when she got back. _If_ she got back.

It was at this part that Misato came to her senses. Mentally kicking herself for her lapse in the middle of battle, she tried the car again, in her mind daring it to fail her again.

_Please, please, please work_!

A tense second later the engine roared to life.

"Hold on kid!" She grabbed the boy and pushed him back into the seat. Arm over the passenger seat, she reversed quickly, not looking when the Third Child screamed or when a bright flash lit up in front of the car. Not wasting a second, she spun the car around and sped of towards Headquarters. Silence reigned in the car, the only sounds were that of the deep breaths taken by the Third Child. Misato, as she entered onto a main highway, risked a glance in the rear view mirror.

_Oh crap_!

Her feat once again hit the breaks and covered the passenger's body with her own.

"_Get down_!"

Shinji, about to ask, what the hell was going on, suddenly found himself under Miss Katsuragi, moments later a large explosion rocked the car, the shockwave turning it over and rolling it on its side.

* * *

-Nerv Headquarters- 

"Target has self-destructed."

"Status of Unit-01?"

"Unit-01 is silent. Power levels are receding."

"Very well. Begin clean up operations."

Sub-Commander Fuyutski sighed and relaxed as the emergency ended. Looking down at all the technicians running around readying the clean up operations, most were scared and confused, not that he blamed them of course. Fuyutski felt a small amount of pride at getting past this first step and how his subordinates handled the unexpected situation, despite the operation's more…unexplainable aspects. Looking down behind him, Fuyutski tried his best to hide the shiver he felt go down his spine, as he saw the smirk creep up on the Commander's face. _I hope you know what you are doing Ikari._

_

* * *

My car…why God? Why? I only finished paying the last set of repairs last week…I need a beer… _

Dusting of her hands Misato turned to her charge.

"Thanks Shinji. You're pretty useful." Grateful for his help with putting her car back on all four wheels, she regarded the boy through her sunglasses. _He's not bad…_

"Thank you. But I should thank you Miss Katsuragi-"

"Ah, 'Misato' is fine. So Shinji Ikari, we meet at last."

"…er, yeah."

They stood next to the battered car, which to Shinji's dismay, was still driveable. As Misato got in, he hesitated, recent events in the car playing through his mind. Miss Katsurag- _Misato_, he mentally corrected himself, at the driving wheel did not help ease it.

Misato mistakenly took his hesitation as fear for seeing an Angel up close and thought to reassure him. _Poor kid, he doesn't deserve to go through this_, putting on her best smile she said;

"Don't worry, I'll get us to Headquarters as fast as possible."

"…"

* * *

-Commanders Office- 

"So.."

"It was a success then…"

"Yes."

"How will you explain this to the Committee?"

Smiling he confidently replied "…Unknown factor"

"Will they believe that?"

"What they will and will not believe is none of your concern Doctor."

"Yes sir."

"How soon until it can be fully incorporated into Units 00 and 01?"

"This was only an initial test, it was only running at 70 capacity, and we still have no way of-"

"Can it be done, Doctor?"

"Yes sir, we can begin incorporating the Dummy Plug into Unit-01's systems fully, by the end of the week."

"Well then…make it so…"

"Yes sir…" Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, hesitated, as if waiting for something, looking expectantly at the Commander. He looked into her face, his impassive as always.

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." She turned round and briskly walked to the door, aware of his eyes on her back. When it closed behind her, she let out her breath, put on a face of concentration and headed for the Eva cages. As she walked, she fished out a packet of cigarettes.

_Bastard._

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author Note**:

Yes! I finished my first chapter. I never knew how hard it is to write Evangelion fanfiction, and I now have deeper respect for all of you that do.(Thumbs Up)

As you can see this is following the basic timeline but is hopefully going to fold out differently. I'll explain the Dummy Plug in later chapters. In staying with Eva, it is going to be semi-serious, but I'm going to try (Keyword: TRY) to inject some humour, it's not my strong point, I'll say that.

I'd just like to point out that the format used for this chapter, will probably only be for this chapter, with the constant scene switching. This was done so that I could set the scene. The next chapters will most likely be from Shinji's point of view, with a lot more detail. I may consider other pilot's points of view as well as they are introduced.

One last thing, I really hate when you are reading a really good story and the author (for whatever reason) doesn't finish it. I will try to finish this story before I start another. (Unless I have a really good idea that I just have to write down.)

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't, point out spelling/grammar and any other general mistakes. What about story? Like it? Don't?

Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Don't flame me.

Until the next chapter…


	2. Prologue II

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

SO SORRY for late update! I finished the Second Prologue, after this the story will commence proper.

And thanks to Chibi Fenrir for your review. I'll keep in mind what you said, it helped a lot. Thanks(Thumbs Up)

* * *

**Prologue II: First Impressions**

-Tokyo-3-

"Can you get a car train ready for us? An express of course…"

Shinji listened half-heartedly as Misato spoke over the phone, his mind still taken aback from what he saw earlier. He still found it hard to believe. _Maybe I've gone crazy_ he mused lazily _that _at least would be a logical explanation. It's not everyday you find yourself in something straight out of a film _or anime_ Shinji thought. Not being able to take the silence much longer he opened his mouth to ask Misat-

"You want to know what just happened. Right?" Misato said with a small smile, surprisingly her eyes still on the road.

Staring at her with wide eyes, he nodded dumbly.

Misato, manoeuvred through the entrance to the Geo-front and onto the car train. As the wheels clicked into position, she relaxed into the seat, hands behind head.

Pausing, trying to think how best to explain it, Misato opted for the simple approach. _Ritsuko can over any details I missed…_

"That… was an Angel. It's an entity that…well we don't _really _know where it comes from, _but_ I can tell you that they have the ability to destroy the whole world. Stopping them is our top priority, by that I mean NERV, the organization I work for. The… 'robot' that you saw is ours, Eva Unit-01 and _it _is controlled by specially selected pilots. How they are chosen is really complicated but, it seems you are one of them."

"_What!_ Are you serious!" Shinji was not one for practical jokes, this, he mused, was definitely one.

"Yes. And that is why I am taking you to your father…" As soon as she said it his eyebrows creased into a frown, and turned his head to stare out the window. _So, you don't get along with your dad, eh?_

"You're just like me…" She whispered.

"What?" Turning his head, at what he thought he heard. Misato remained silent.

Shinji, mood still sour, turned his head back just in time, to see the train leave the dark corridor and enter a vast chasm. Light and colour filled his vision as he took in the immense sight of the Geo-front in all its glory. His eyes moved from one place to another, the shimmering crystalline lake, the dense overgrowth of vast forests and right in the middle, a massive pyramid like structure that was Nerv Headquarters.

"Is this…is this a Geofront!" he got out, as a wide smile lit his face. Misato watched him, as his demeanour almost became that of an excited child, and couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

Soon Misato was leading Shinji through the secret base, pointing out anything of interest, and it seemed, to her at least, that his mind was off the touchy subject of parents. As soon as she had gotten an I.D. card for the Third Child, she made a beeline for Ritsuko, confident to get answers from the Doctor. However as they were about to enter the Eva cages, two men in dark suits swiftly intercepted them.

Shinji didn't know what was going on, Misato had taken them a couple of feet away and from what Shinji could tell, she was not happy. Not entirely sure what to do, he kept quiet and pretended he wasn't eavesdropping _Not that I am_, and tried to see something interesting in the wall pattern.

"_What!_ On whose orders?" The two men, unfazed by her outburst, replied quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of them turn towards him, panicking he quickly looked up at the ceiling. Coincidently, he missed the worried glances Misato sent him.

They were talking once more, as he overheard, his mind trailed to other matters. _Nerv…my fathers agency…what would he want with me now?...Why did I eve-_

"Shinji Ikari."

Looking down, he saw that somehow they had come right up next to him without a sound. Briefly looking over them, he noted the dark suits, ties and sunglasses, but most of all, the expression on their faces. It wasn't the fact that it was funny or scary, more like they didn't have one, _a total blank…_

"…erm, yes?" Behind the two he could see Misato, her shoulders hunched, and an unreadable expression on her face, as she saw him look at her she mouthed something and then walked off, he lost sight of her as a pair of doors closed. _Where is she…_ A cold voice interrupted his musings.

"You are under arrest, for trespassing on government property and unauthorized entry into a secure facility. You are to come with us. Refusal to cooperate will result in severe consequences. We are authorized to use whatever force necessary to detain you."

The same stone faced looked graced his featured as he talked. Shinii was beginning to dislike them more and more, but decided to keep that thought to himself.

"What? But I-"

"You will be taken to a cell, until further notice. Come with us."

Shinji dropped his head in resignation and nodded. He did this not only because he saw the hopelessness of the situation, but the man behind the speaker had put his hand inside his suit, he could just make out the butt of a gun.

He was escorted through various hallways and doors, the maze that was Nerv Headquarters. Both of the security men, one in front, one behind were silent the whole time, and it was this silence that was making Shinji extremely nervous. He guessed it was 10, maybe 15 minutes later that they went through a set of double doors, more heavily reinforced, with no windows. On the others side, he guessed (rightly) that they had arrived at the prison section of the base.

The first thing Shinji noticed was the smell. He couldn't identify it, but what bothered him was the fact that it seemed to permeate from every inch of the dank, dark hallway. What little light there was, provided by two small tubes overhead, suggested that this section wasn't nearly as looked after as the rest. The walls in particular were a little off colour from the uniform grey, as if tinted yellowy/brown. The floor itself was slightly damp, like someone had spilt a large container of water and didn't bother to mop it up. Trying not to breathe through his nose, they stopped outside one of the numerous heavy metal doors. It was number 24. Pulling out a large assortment of keys, one of them opened the door.

Shinji wrinkled his nose, as the smell got stronger. He couldn't see much of the inside of the cell, the light from the door didn't extend too far into the cell, although he could make out the edge of what looked like a bench or bed. Looking fearfully at his escorts, they motioned for him to get in. He hesitated, still unsure of why he was being locked up. They gave him a rough shove and he went sprawling to the floor. The light evaporated and he soon heard a _click_ as the door was locked. Deciding to get off the floor, he lifted and stretched his arms to reach for the bench. As soon as he made contact with the cold metal, he slid his whole body onto it.

He noticed his hands were slightly wet, bringing them to his nose, he sniffed and immediately wiped both hands on the edge of the bench.

"Ugh…" _What have I done wrong?_ Sighing, he decided to wait pulling up his knees and arms around them, wishing he had put on more than a school uniform. And so it was a complete surprise to Shinji Ikari when he heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile Misato resolutely made her way towards the Commander's Office, although she knew how powerful he was, she couldn't stand by and let an innocent boy be put in prison. Certainly not for the reason the Section 2 agents had given her. _"Unauthorised access by a civilian." my ass… he's the Third Child for god's sake._

Turning into the main hallway that led to his office, she noticed Ritsuko walking in the opposite direction, cigarette in mouth and looking down at a clipboard. Narrowing her eyes, she decided to confront her 'friend'. Not even greeting her, she asked what had been on her mind for last hour.

"Who-"

"Piloted Unit-01?" Ritsuko interrupted. She didn't even look up from her clipboard, and was busy scribbling something down. For some reason this angered Misato.

"Yes, I thought we didn't have pilot for Unit-01. Did Rei pilot it?"

Looking up, Ritsuko sighed at the inquisitiveness of her friend.

"Misato, you know Rei's condition. We wouldn't let her near the cages, let alone an entry plug."

"Then who-"

"I believe you should ask Commander Ikari." Her countenance grew cold at that last part, and then continued on walking.

"Hmph…fine, well see what the commander has to say." Misato whispered. Taking one last look at her departing friend, she turned round and walked towards the double doors.

At last, when she came to them, she knocked twice and waited. Several seconds later, she heard the Commander's voice allowing her to enter. Stepping inside she briefly looked around the massive room, the large windows giving an impressive view of the Geofront. The frames, leaving dark lines in the floor against the backdrop of light streaming in through the ceiling. She noticed Sub-Commander Fuyutski, as always by the Commanders side. They were both now looking at her as she stopped and saluted. Despite her anger, she felt it best to follow protocol.

"Sir."

"Yes, Captain Katsuragi?" Commander Ikari, his face emotionless as always.

"Sir, why has Shinji Ikari been detained? He is the Third Child, as such would it not be more useful for him to pilot Eva Unit-01?"

"I will decide whether he is useful or not Captain. As for Unit-01, it has no need for a pilot. Doctor Akagi has developed a system, that bypasses an Evangelion's need for a pilot, therefore Pilot Ikari is useless."

_Useless…he called his own son…_ frowning Misato, just about stopped herself from shouting.

"But, sir-"

"I have made my decision, Pilot Ikari will be removed from-" It was, Sub-Commander Fuyutski who interrupted, surprising Misato.

"Sir, if I might add, perhaps we should keep Pilot Ikari. The Dummy Plug is still in its infancy, and as Doctor Akagi has not _formally _approved its use, it would be beneficial for the Third Child to pilot Unit-01 temporarily."

Commander Ikari sat and deliberated for a few seconds, time which Misato used to process this new information. _Dummy Plug?...An autopilot for Eva?...Why wasn't I told? _Once again Misato found herself questioning her friendship with Ritsuko.

"Very well, Pilot Ikari shall be allowed to remain for now. Captain Katsuragi, you will assign him living quarters."

"Yes, sir… Sir, why wasn't I told about this new system…as Operations Direct-"

"I am fully aware of your status _Captain_ Katsuragi. I had deemed it classified even from you, until Doctor Akagi had assessed its combat readiness. You would've been told in due time. Dismissed."

"Then why was it used in combat against the Angel, if it hadn't been approved?"

"Because we had no available Pilots to send out…" He looked severely at her "I authorised use of the Dummy Plug. Perhaps next time Captain, we will have Pilots ready when they are required. Dismissed." His voice left room for argument. Misato accepted the reprimand.

"Yes, sir." She couldn't believe it _He's blaming ME, for not having a pilot! I was in the middle of ANGEL attack, what was I supposed to do…_ Several rather humorous scenario's entered her mind, she barely suppressed a laugh as walked out of the Commanders office, intent on finding the Third Child.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Shinji jumped at the voice, his eyes scanning the darkness for anyone. He couldn't see anything. _Hearing voices in my head…_ and returned to his thoughts. After a few moments, he heard it again.

"Who are you?" Visibly startled now, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Looking across to the far end of the cell, he could just make out the outline of a figure, he didn't know it if was male or female.

"…erm, who's there!"

"I have asked first." The voice was quiet like a whisper, but carried almost effortlessly across the room, definitely female his mind reasoned.

"…er, Shinji Ikari. Who are you?" Shinji felt extremely nervous, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he was uncomfortable.

"Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. Why are you here?"

"I don't know… Misato told me that I was going to pilot some robot, then when I get here they lock me up… I don't understand." He ignored the fact that she ignored his question.

"You will."

Shinji didn't know how to reply to that, so he kept quiet. He still looked in her direction, trying to make out any distinguishing features. He then realised that she would probably be doing the same, and quickly looked away. They both sat in silence, Shinji didn't know for how long, until…

_Click_

Shinji looked up as the door was unlocked, squinting and shielding his eyes as light poured in. Just beyond the entrance of the door, he could make out the unmistakeable silhouette of Misato Katsuragi.

"C'mon Shinji, you can go."

"What? Misato?" his faced visibly brightened as he recognised the familiar face.

"I've arranged for your living quarters. C'mon, unless you don't mind sleeping here for the night."

He got up and quickly walked towards the door, just as he reached the threshold, he turned round to his companion. Not knowing what to say he uttered a meek "Bye" and left.

* * *

As they walked towards the parking lot, he asked about the girl in the cell. Misato, looked at him for a moment and then answered.

"Oh, her? That was the First Child, Rei Ayanami."

"…"

As they made there way towards Misato's car, both were quiet, reflecting on the days events.

**End of Prologue II**

**Author Note:**

There you go second prologue finished. Hopefully you found the format more bearable in this chapter. As I've got Christmas holidays for about 2-3 weeks I'll be able to update much quicker. Once again once the story starts flowing, all elements of the story will be explained.

Please Review, constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't flame me.

Until the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 0:1

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Yes! I finished Chapter 1. This will be the first proper chapter of this series. The prologues can be considered a two-part introduction.

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Welcome To My Humble Abode…"**

**-**Katsuragi Apartment-

The room was bathed in shallow moonlight streaming in from the gaps in the curtains. What little of the room that could be seen suggested it had not been cleaned for several weeks. Various sheets of paper, articles of clothing and other miscellaneous items were strewn about the floor in a haphazard fashion. The only sounds originated from the clock, its ceaseless _tick _and _tock_ filling the emptiness of the silent room, the other ever-present sound was the droning hum of two refrigerators in the kitchen. Which was similarly fashioned; the kitchen top full to the brim of takeout boxes and empty beer cans. If one were to look in the bin, they would find it in much the same condition. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes and glasses and surrounded by even more beer cans. It was in this state, that Shinji Ikari first laid eyes on what he would soon come to know as 'home'.

"Hey, come in." the front door opened allowing cold night air to seep into hallway and throughout the rest of the apartment. At the door stood Misato Katsuragi, grocery bag in one hand, keys in another. She motioned Shinji to come in and saw him hesitate.

"…erm, I don't want to intrude Miss Katsuragi and-" Shinji, ever the apologetic was soon interrupted, by a slightly annoyed Misato.

"Look Shinji, I did offer to let stay at my place you know, If I felt you were intruding, in_ any way_ I wouldn't have let you, OK? Now c'mon!" _And after the all that teasing by Ritsuko… Hmph…I'll prove to her I can be a _great _guardian._ A satisfied smile on her face, she walked inside herself taking off her shoes and navigating through the various hazards. Switching the lights on and placing the grocery bag on the table, she looked behind her to see him shuffle in, curiously looking at his new surroundings.

It reminded Misato of when a child brings a new pet home for the first time and it cautiously explores its new habitat. _Huh?...where that come from!_ Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she remembered her manners.

"…er, don't mind the mess, I just moved in myself y'know," Misato said, it sounded feeble to Shinji's ears. The word 'mess' was an understatement of the highest order Shinji thought. Deciding to put the 'groceries' (mainly instant food and beer) in the fridge, he wondered, not for the first time since he entered the apartment, if it was a smart decision to move in with the merry Captain. And not for the first time, his mind came up with the same answer; _NO!_ He opened the fridge.

Misato, meanwhile had decided to change out of her _boring_ uniform and into something more…_comfortable_; a pair of extremely short cut-off jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Such attire had no difficulty showing off her figure, the fact that there was 14 year old boy in the same apartment didn't even register in her mind; it was what she had always worn whenever she was at home. Just as she was leaving the room, she heard a shriek come from the kitchen and… another less than human sound. Running into kitchen, she couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the scene. _God…why isn't there a camera when you need one…_She thought as a grin materialised on her face

There was Shinji Ikari, on the other side of the kitchen, lying ungracefully on his rear with various contents of food/drinks spilled down his front, his facial expression was much the same as Misato's, as well as the fact that he was pointing at the fridge, mouth agape.

The fridge in question, was similarly decorated, spilt foodstuffs collecting at the bottom. However it was not this that finally brought Misato over the edge and into a fit of laughter.

_Oh!…Pen Pen_ it seemed that the bird in question had a large box of instant ramen unceremoniously dumped on his head, and some sort of red sauce covered half his body. His flippers were flailing wildly and he was making loud squawking sounds, _Hmm… it seems he is upset about something…_ Misato thought and then broke into a fresh gale of laughter, struggling to stay up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

After Misato had calmed down, she had explained to Shinji about the warm water penguin.

"That's Pen Pen, he's your other roommate." She said, smile still on her face.

Shinji gave her a dark look, but stayed quiet, deciding instead to survey the damage to his school uniform. _I need to get this stuff off me…_

"…erm, can I use the bath?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead "_Bathing cleans the mind and soul_", and…well… you need it." To Misato's credit, she didn't laugh. The massive grin on her face didn't help though.

"Oh, shut up!." And he stalked his way to the bathroom.

Misato, left alone in the kitchen, hands on hips surveyed her domain, as if the overflowing amounts of rubbish didn't bother her.

_Well_,she thought cheerfully _I'll get started on dinner shall I?_

Shinji, in the mean time surveyed the bathroom area for the avian roommate, not seeing him he took of his now wet clothes and dumped them in, what he assumed to be the washing basket. Various articles of women's clothing were hung up all around him, and Shinji, considering himself a gentleman, tried to keep his eyes on the floor _Honestly, no sense of decency…_. Upon entering the bathroom, he quickly filled up the tub and slipped in, sighing as the warm water enveloped him. _"Bathing cleans the mind and soul"_, _I suppose she's right. Heh, I guess she isn't _too_ bad._ He then remembered his encounter with Pen Pen. _Who the hell keeps a penguin anyway?_ Shaking his head, he calmed himself and relaxed in the bath.

After a half hour of soaking in the bath, Shinji decided to dry himself, eat something and go to sleep. Getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel round his waist, he remembered that he didn't bring a spare set of dry clothes. Sighing, he left the bathroom and decided to head towards his own room. As he entered the kitchen, he spotted Misato, facing away from him, hoping to slip by unnoticed, he carefully tip toed his way across. Unfortunately for Shinji, he didn't spot Pen Pen, under the table, who still remembered what happened to him because of this intruder. Quickly giving a loud "Wark" he snapped his beak around the unsuspecting Shinji's towel as he walked past. At the sound Misato turned round to see in time to see a naked Shinji, staring wide eyed in her direction.

Both stayed quiet for some time then, as Shinji's face threatened to explode from the massive blush on his face, Misato broke the silence.

"…er…Shin-" That's as far as she got, the spot were Shinji Ikari once stood was now empty, she briefly heard the sound of a door slamming in the apartment, and figured that he had found his new room. _Weird boy…_And then continued on 'cooking'.

When Shinji emerged some time later, _fully clothed_ Misato noted, they both sat down to a nice meal of…

"Instant!" Shinji looked on incredulously, amazed at the amount of takeout food that was displayed on the table. Misato, slightly annoyed at this remark, which she saw as an attack on her lifestyle tried to reason with him. _He is a guest…_

"Hey, its good, even if its all instant."

"But…but…-"

"Hey! You're a guest so you can't complain." She retorted. _He is a guest, afterall…_

"Yes Ma'am." Shinji couldn't argue with that logic, and decided to bear it. _How bad could it be…_

After Shinji had fully rinsed his mouth out and brushed his teeth, which he told Misato he did every night and not because of the 'food', he decided to go to sleep.

"Okay, get some rest then, you have a busy day tomorrow." At Shinji's questioning look, she said…

"Your first synch test with the Eva at Nerv Headquarters. I've been ordered to take you there for 8 o'clock sharp, so be ready."

Not understanding what a 'sink test' was, he nodded anyway.

"…erm okay, goodnight Misato."

"'Night."

And so Shinji Ikari spent his first night at the Katsuragi apartment, dreaming of giant robots fighting giant warm water penguins, and in anticipation what was to come.

* * *

Far away from the Katsuragi household, in a far more secret and sinister place, a meeting was being held. Fates of people, countries and whole races had been decided and dictated in this place, the current conversation showed that it was as important, if not more so. SEELE, the Throne of Souls had been summoned. Twelve great monoliths stood tall and defiant, the words 'SEELE' and 'SOUND ONLY' emblazoned on their black surfaces.

SEELE 01: "That may be, however it was an…_unfortunate_ set of circumstances that led to us losing him. No one is to blame. Be grateful that we were able to salvage what remained of the Unit."

SEELE 06: "But the data! We have lost all psychological data of the subject. Without it-"

SEELE 11: "The Unit is useless."

SEELE 09: "There are other subjects. We will simple choose another."

SEELE 01: "Seele 02, you have someone in mind, do you not?"

SEELE 02: "Rest assured, my country will provide the best. And you have all seen her scores.

She is the best candidate, for the project."

SEELE 01: "Very well. Now onto the next order of business. Ikari."

At the mention of the name, a single desk materialised in the centre of the monoliths. Sitting at the desk was none other than Gendo Ikari, and at his side Kozo Fuyutski.

"Gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure of this…_surprise _meeting."

SEELE 12: "Your wit will not save you here Ikari."

SEELE 07: "Do not play games with _us _Ikari."

SEELE 01: "You know why we have called you. Evangelion Unit-01."

"Ah, yes…What about it?"

SEELE 03: "Our sources suggest that neither the First nor Third Child were present in

the unit when it activated."

SEELE 08: "How is this possible?"

"As I stated in the report-"

SEELE 02: "Meaningless words! 'Unknown anomaly' indeed!"

SEELE 04: "We all know you twist the truth to fit your own fabrications!"

"I am sorry gentlemen. What I have stated in the report _is_ the truth. You can check the data recorders for yourself."

SEELE 01: "Very well. You know the consequences of lying to this council, Ikari. We will not

tolerate betrayal. Dismissed."

"Of course."

With that Fuyutski and Ikari disappeared and left the monoliths to themselves.

SEELE 05: "Ikari's time is running out."

SEELE 01: "He has proved a valuable ally in the past. He may…_stay_ for now."

And with them words, the monoliths departed, leaving the room silent and dark once more, until it was needed again.

* * *

The morning rite of 'waking up' was signalled by the alarm clock, it's shrill _beep beep beep _cutting through the thick silence that had smothered the apartment for the night. Life did not stir in the room for several minutes, all the while ignorant of the incessant _beeping_, until from the depths of a very messy bed a single arm shot out, and smacked its hand against the cold wood of the bed side drawer. With several loud _Thud_s it hit the top of said drawer, until finally making contact with the clock and enshrouding the room in silence once more. One sea blue eye opened and gazed at the time, which upon observing the other eye shot open as well. This was followed by a whole body rising from the covers and scrambling out of bed.

_Oh crap! I'm late!_ It was 7:30.

Shinji Ikari, normally an early riser, hastily made his way to a large drawer, opened it and picked out a school uniform set, from a small collection of other clothes. Quickly checking to confirm the time once more, Shinji Ikari, a belt and socks in hand ran out of his room and into the bathroom, hardly noticing Misato sitting at the table, beer in hand and watching him calmly.

Shinji, meanwhile quickly splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and hoped to hell he wouldn't be in _too _much trouble. Still this didn't stop him from panicking. Two minutes later he was out of the bathroom and back by his bedside, he soon had his belt and socks on and finally, his shoes. Looking at the time it read 7:45. _If we leave now we could _just _make it…_

Entering the kitchen, he was surprised to see Misato, in much the same attire as last night, quietly sipping her tea-_No that's not…beer? She drinks…beer? In the morning!_ Staring wide eyed at Misato, she decided to greet the late riser.

"Oh, good morning Shinji! Have a good sleep?" She asked innocently, a small smile forming on her face. He gave her a dark look and muttered something about "Evas…" and "stupid giant penguins…" before sitting down with a bowl of cereal. Deciding to ignore the insane mumblings, she pressed on.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, were leaving at 9:00."

"Oh, okay…_What! 9! _You said 8 last night!"

"Oh, that… er, guess I got it wrong." She said sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of her head. Shinji put his head down, sighed in disbelief and continued to much his cereal, albeit at a much slower pace.

The rest of the morning was uneventful; Shinji briefly had a staring contest with Pen Pen as they saw each other at opposite ends of the hallway. Shinji was heading to his room and Pen Pen was heading to the living room. They were steadfast in their determination to outstare each other.

Shinji lost.

_Stupid penguin…stupid beady eyes, can't even tell if he blinked or not. Probably cheated. _His mind reasoned, as they walked, waddled in Pen Pen's case, past each other. He felt a small pinch on his shin, looking down saw that Pen Pen had bitten him and was now scurrying away. It was at this precise moment Misato made herself noticed and told Shinji to get in the car. The opportunity lost, Shinji glared at Pen Pen, promising revenge and walked to the door. Pen Pen stared back defiantly, finally giving a "Wark! Wark!" and strutting off.

Misato, looked on, confused at the rather evil glint in the timid boy's eyes as he got into the passenger seat. _Must be imagining things…_Shaking her head, she put on her shades, put her pride and joy into gear and was soon off, speeding through the roads of Tokyo-3.

Upon arriving at their destination, Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, as he opened the door and stepped onto the pavement of the parking lot. Calming himself and trying to get his heart rate down, he made a silent promise to write out a will as soon as possible, in case he had to ride in a car with Misato again._..what kind of cruel, evil person decided to give _her_ driving licence!_

"Sorry, what was that Shinji?" Misato said as she came up to him.

_Oops! Did I say that out loud!_

"…erm, I…that is, er, I… wish I had a driving licence, er, yeah!" He looked down to hide his panicked expression.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you howto drive myself if I have to." She said smiling, trying to be supportive. _Poor kid, needs more confidence… _

Shinji decided to remain silent, his face calm, he raised his head.

"Okay, follow me." With that, Misato led Shinji, much the same way she had the day before, once again they were soon upon the Eva cages. This was as far as Shinji had gotten before he had been dragged away by security. Memories of yesterday soon playing on his mind, he looked up in time to see two high security doors open that led onto the walkway through the Eva cages. What he saw both amazed and terrified him.

There was Unit-01, standing shoulder high in pink coolant. It was the sheer size that astounded him. The purple behemoth, standing almost in defiance of the various security locks and pipes surrounding it and the technicians, like ants, were running around checking this and that, some were even in scuba gear and diving through the pink liquid to check on parts of the Eva.

"Ah! There she is…" Shinji looked to Misato at her exclamation, and followed her gaze to a blonde haired woman in a white lab coat, clipboard in hand. As they made there way towards her the blonde woman looked up.

"Misato! Here at last..." and then looking down at Shinji "is this the boy?"

"Yup, Shinji Ikari, the Third Child."

"Nice to meet you." Shinji, aware of her steely gaze, timidly replied.

"…er, sure."

"Shinji this is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, she's in charge of the Evas and the Magi super computers."

"C'mon, lets get you into your plug suit, shall we? I trust Misato has told you why you are here.?"_ Just like his father…_

"To pilot that robot." He said pointing at the thing in front of them.

Ritsuko gave a small glare in Misato's direction, who returned a sheepish look, sighed in resignation.

"Its not _actually _a robot. It is a synthetic life form known as Evangelion, Unit-01, mankind's ultimate fighting machine. Your here to see if _you can_ pilot it. We don't know yet. We've scheduled an activation test to see how well you can interface with the Eva. I also want to give you a full physical and psychological evaluation afterwards. If all goes well, you'll be put on the combat roster and start your training."

Ritsuko Akagi, usually stoic and in control barely suppressed a shudder as she remembered what happened after the First Child's activation test. She would make sure to check the Third Child for any similar …_anomalies._

_Especially after what happened with Rei. _Returning her thoughts to the matter at hand…_Okay, lets get started._

"Shinji Ikari, this way to the changing rooms."

* * *

Once again Shinji had begun to question his sanity, this time it was in relation to the fact that he was sitting in a metal tube-like capsule inside an 'Eva'. This was not the surprising thing though, what had Shinji really worried was the fact that he was sitting and breathing in a yellowish liquid. Doctor Akagi had said something about it "_…Oxygenating your lungs directly…_" It was such a state that preoccupied most of Shinji's attention, as the Eva was starting up and preliminary, secondary and tertiary checks were made on all systems.

However his mind was brought to the forefront of what was going on in the command centre at the sound of one voice;

"Begin activation." The Supreme Commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari was present for the activation Unit-01. His command set the technicians and bridge crew in motion as all played their part in activating the multi-billion dollar mecha.

"Primary connections initiated."

"Connect main power supply."

"Activation voltage is past critical point."

"Good, begin the shift to Phase 2."

"Pilot has been connected to Unit-01"

"Circuits opened."

"…Pulse and harmonics are nominal, no problems detected."

"Synchronisation error ratio of 0.03"

"All nerve links completed, central nervous system elements appear nominal."

"Checklist is satisfactory up to 2590, approaching absolute borderline. 2.4…2.1…1.7…1.2…0.6…0.3…0.2…0.1 and rising…borderline has been cleared. Unit-01 has been activated. Synch ration holding at 44.7"

"Very good, begin interlock tests."

"Yes Ma'am."

Ritsuko let out a sigh of relief, but knew this wasn't the real test. That would come in his physical and psychological evaluation. She looked over at Misato who had a similar expression on her face.

"Whew…its done then, guess we can rest easy."

_Yeah…rest easy…you don't know the half of it Misato…_

Shinji in the mean time didn't know what he was feeling. When they had begun, it felt as a tingling sensation at the edge of his senses, just something beyond his reach of physically describing, then as the test went on it got more and more powerful until one moment for less than half a second he suddenly felt his whole body on fire, culminating at the back of his neck, and then it was gone. _Weird…_

After that, he stayed in the 'plug' for another 30 minutes, as they ran various tests, in which he didn't have much to do, unless they asked him if he felt different in anyway, which he didn't. And so it was a relief when he was finally let and as he made his back to the changing rooms, towel in hand, he came across the last person he wanted to see.

"Father…" he didn't know what to feel after seeing his father after so long, the person who abandoned him, when he needed him the most.

"Pilot… I will expect better synchronisation scores in future. You will improve… with the proper training…do not let me down."

"…Father…why-"

"Because you are of use to me, make no mistake, if you outlast that usefulness, you _will_ leave here."

Just then, as Shinji's anger was to get the better of him, and direct Shinji's fury at the one person who had hurt him most in life…Misato came round the corner and saw the two of them, staring at each other. She swore she could see flames dancing across an invisible line connecting their irises. Misato decided to stay quiet.

"Ah… Captain Katsuragi… I trust you have found adequate accommodation for the Third Child?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see, very well you may carry on with your duties." And he walked off without a second glance back.

They both stood there, not knowing what to say, Shinji looking down at his feet, still wet from the LCL. Misato, didn't know how to comfort the boy so she did the only thing she could…change the subject.

"C'mon Shinji, get changed and get some rest, you got a big day tomorrow"

"Why?...What's tomorrow?" Shinji quietly mumbled, not looking up.

"School."

At this Shinji did look up, a surprised look on his face.

"_What!_"

Shinji, soon changed after that and both bickered and argued over why teenage children who pilot giant robots should or shouldn't go to school, all the way home.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author Note:**

Yes! Finally finished my first proper chapter. I'm sorry if you found it boring, I know much didn't happen. Hopefully I've created more mysteries in this chapter, next chapter…Angel Attack! (Cue Cool Music)

Please Read and Review! It keeps me going :)

Until the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 0:2

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, Thank You So Much! It's keeping me going. (Thumbs Up)

This chapter, enter one Rei Ayanami.

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Past, Present and Angels**

-Nerv Headquarters-

-Test Facility 2-

_22 Days Ago…_

"Commence the Unit-00 activation experiment." Gendo Ikari's voice, as ever rang through the vastness of the test facility and began the activation of Evangelion Unit-00.

"Main power supply has been connected."

"…voltage rising…"

"Shift to phase 2…"

"…linkup initiated…"

"Synapses inserted…cardiograph is transmitting…"

"Initial contact has been made, no problems detected…"

"…nerve links check out normal…"

"Checklist is satisfactory up to 2550…2580…"

"Third Stage connection preparations…complete…"

"Counting down to Absolute Borderline…0.5…0.3…0.2…Pulses are flowing backwards!"

Outside the windows of the control facility, the once stoic Unit-00 began shifting in its bonds, which were visibly straining to hold the Eva. Suddenly an inhuman roar rocked the test facility, seeming to pierce the soul of every one present. The technicians were sent into a flurry of panic…

"Something's gone wrong in the Third Stage connection!"

"Nerve centre elements have been rejected!"

"We've lost readings on the pilot!"

"Break contact immediately! Cut the circuits!"

" Negative… signal not being accepted!"

Then, just as it seemed that Evangelion Unit-00 would break free of the restraints, it stopped. The test facility was dropped into blissful silence…soon shattered by the fact that everyone began talking at the same time, trying to figure out the source of the temporary malfunction that had rocked Unit-00.

"Signal received from the entry plug. Readings confirmed!"

"Contact the Pilot." A single, firm voice rang out, above all others. Everyone grew quiet once more as they waited for confirmation from the enigmatic First Child.

"Yes, sir. Pilot of Unit-00, do you receive?"

"…"

"First Child, I repeat, do you receive?"

"…"

"Bring up a visual of the entry plug. Do it!" For many of the Nerv staff, this was the first time that they had seen the usually cold and distant Commander, visibly startled. It was not lost on some that it was in relation to the First Child. Especially one Ritsuko Akagi.

"Yes, sir." After several commands were typed into the terminal, a live feed from inside the entry plug came onto a small screen. Rei Ayanami, the First Child was sitting there, head down, her locks of short blue hair covering her face. She still held onto the butterfly handles, her body in a relaxed state, slightly slouched, resting. The only sounded emitting from the plug, was that of her ragged breathing.

Gendo Ikari, moved forward and spoke directly into the attached microphone.

"Rei…can you hear me?"

"…Yes." Her voice was just above a whisper, but in the prolonged silence it seemed as loud as if she was shouting. She did not move.

"We are ejecting the entry plug. Stay where you are."

"…Yes, sir."

Standing up straight he ordered for a medical team to retrieve the First Child, and sent her to the hospital.

"Doctor Akagi."

"Yes, sir?"

"Run a full physical on the First Child and determine if there has been any permanent damage."

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes, annoyed that he didn't even look at her, but complied nonetheless.

"Yes, sir."

Gendo Ikari soon left the test facility, confident in the fact that the problem would be found sooner or later by one of his subordinates and that all would once again be running as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile he went straight to his office, sat at his desk, hands stapled in front of him and deliberated on the situation.

He was soon joined by Fuyutski, one of the few people he could consider a…confidante of sorts.

"I heard about what happened at the test facility. Is everyone okay?."

He remained silent, there was no need to answer _that _question.

"Was there any damage to Unit-00?" Gendo looked up at Fuyutski, trying to assess his motives, seeing none he answered.

"Damage was minimal…it will not affect our ability to neutralize the Angels. Our goal is as achievable today as it was yesterday."

"What bout Rei?"

"… I have asked Doctor Akagi to examine her for any residual effects from the activation."

"…And?"

"I am going to check on her right now…Fuyutski… take care of anything that may require my presence."

"Yes, sir." He said sighing.

As he walked out of his office and through the maze of corridors of Nerv Headquarters, he was aware of the wary gazes of Nerv personnel. Conversations would quieten as he walked past and they would look away. Gendo Ikari encouraged such reactions. _Fear...hmph_. After all, they were easier to control that way. A small smirk made its way onto his face which, if anything, reinforced the view of his subordinates.

Finally entering the Nerv ran hospital; he quickly made his way to the room that Doctor Akagi always treated Rei. Upon opening the doors, he spotted Doctor Akagi hurriedly scribbling something down on her clipboard, Rei was sitting on a bed, arms at her sides supporting her, body hunched over.

"Have you found anything doctor?"

Ritsuko, jumped slightly at the voice, so absorbed was she in writing the medical report. She tried her best not to look annoyed.

"…er, no, sir. From what I can tell she's perfectly normal." _Normal…Ha!_

"I see." He turned to look at her, she still had her head down. Slightly worried he called her;

"Rei." What happened next would haunt Ritsuko's dreams for some time.

At the name the First Child looked up and directly into Gendo's eyes. This lasted for a few moments and then with a loud scream she launched herself at the unsuspecting commander, bringing him crashing to the floor. Raising her fist, she cocked back and punched him square in the jaw; he uttered a grunt as his head snapped back from the blow. Not stopping, she punched again and again all the while screaming loud unintelligible words.

Then her small hands grasped around his throat and proceeded to suffocate the one person who she could call family. Her screaming at this point had stopped and an almost crazed look had entered her irises.

It was at this point, two burly Section-2 agents arrived, signalled through a security button pressed by Ritsuko, who was several meters away, her eyes wide with shock and fear. As the agents pulled the kicking and screaming Rei off the Commander, she plunged her hands into the deep pockets of her lab coat and produced a syringe, quickly moving it to the base of Rei's neck, motioning one of the agents to hold the unruly First Child still, she inserted it and injected her with a serum that would put her asleep for at least six hours straight.

_

* * *

Present _

Ritsuko shivered as she remembered the First Child's apparent temporary insanity. She now stood overlooking the orange Unit-00, staring into its single eye as if searching for answers only it could know.

"So, Rei is fit to be released?"

"Yes, sir, I have deemed it acceptable to put her back on active combat readiness."

"And you have still not figured out the cause of her mental contamination?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to her ears.

"Sir, as I stated before, there _was _nothing wrong with her, it is unknown how mental contamination could have occurred with all the safety measures we have in place. She claims to have no memory of anything that happened after the Stage 3 connection was established.

"What evidence is there that such an act will not be repeated?"

"Ever since she woke up, she has reverted to her normal behaviour. Although confused at the circumstances of her confinement, she accepted our answer of 'a possible security risk' being within our organisation and that she should be kept away from Nerv personnel. And after two weeks, Rei has not shown signs of such behaviour."

"Very well. Keep me posted on any developments concerning Rei."

"Yes, sir." Without another word, he left her side and walked towards the door, the quiet of the test centre broken as the door opened, then closed. Leaving Doctor Ritsuko Akagi to her thoughts.

_Mental contamination…an invasion of the pilot's mind by the Eva. Such a thing was theoretically impossible…theoretically the Evas didn't have minds, they are just husks relying on human pilots to create an A.T. Field…But why did Rei attack _only _Ikari?_

It was such thoughts that preoccupied Ritsuko as she stared at the Eva… one as enigmatic as its pilot.

* * *

-Katsuragi Apartment- 

_Several Weeks Later_

_Beep Beep Beep_, Shinji's slumber was once again broken by the mechanical timepiece. Grumbling slightly, he slowly slouched out of bed and stood up, where he stayed for the next minute until he figured out that he should wash up and start breakfast. Like a toddler taking it's first steps, he slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked (swaying slightly) to the bathroom. The cold air of the hallway greeted him as he stepped out of his room, as did Pen Pen. Shinji didn't even notice his part time avian nemesis, as he proceeded into the bathroom.

Once finished and looking noticeably refreshed, he quickly moved into the kitchen to start breakfast. Deciding on a quick meal, he toasted some bread and poured himself a generous helping of cereal.

"Wark! Wark!" Pen Pen did not like being ignored and loudly made himself known to the still half asleep pilot. Shinji sighed, used to the confusing antics of the penguin. He picked up the bowl from the kitchen, poured into it a large can of sardines. Placing that next to his roommate, he then proceeded to the fridge and took out a can of Misato's beer. Shinji was too afraid to ask Misato how she had turned Pen Pen into an alcoholic, but on reflection decided he didn't want to know.

Reclaiming his seat, spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth, he visibly jumped when Misato yelled her customary greeting in the morning after taking a large swig of beer. He had stopped trying to persuade her from drinking beer, at least in the morning, within the first week, accepting that there were some things out of his control. Sighing, he looked at the clock, realising he better be going. He placed his pre-made lunch into his satchel. And after saying his goodbyes was soon out the door.

As he walked his mind shifted to school. His brow furrowed as he thought of the education institution. _Why do I have to go to school? It's not like I'm learning anything useful and it's not as if I have any…_Shinji stopped, the finding it hard to associate the word '_friends_' with someone like himself. This depressed the boy immensely and further corroborated his theory that he was unwanted, that even strangers didn't want to know him. Such thoughts preoccupied the young Ikari all the way into school.

As such he didn't notice a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him as he entered class, nor watch him with an increasing frown on her face as he sat at his desk. _So that's him…_

Turning away from the transfer she turned her attention to a better known nuisance.

"Mr. Aida! Did you deliver the printouts I gave you yesterday?" She watched as he squirmed under her steely gaze.

"…erm, there was no-one over at Touji's place…" Kensuke Aida, the self proclaimed otaku, quickly put his hand under the desk, pushing the said printouts out of view

"…He was probably still over at the hospital, you know with his sister." Hikari Horaki knew full well where Touji was. She had been to see him yesterday at the hospital after getting out of Kensuke the whereabouts of his friend. However if one Kensuke Aida ever found that information, well it would lead to too many questions.

"I still think it's him, you know…" Kensuke said, covertly nodding in the direction of the transfer.

"Mr. Aida, we went over this yesterday, you can't just accuse people of something they're not!"

"But…but…don't you think it's a bit of an odd coincidence that the new kid shows up right after that robot battle, hmm?" Hikari, realised he had a point, but…she wouldn't allow herself to jump to conclusions.

Just then the age old teacher came in, and Hikari Horaki, Representative of class 2-A set her peers in order.

"All rise! Bow. Sit down."

As Shinji sat down he noticed immediately that others in the class were opening there school laptops, completely ignoring the teacher. Some were even quietly chatting amongst themselves and too Shinji's astonishment the teacher was oblivious. Not the sort of pupil to waste time he tried his best to listen to the teacher who had begun to recount his life on a farm just after Second Impact. He soon realised that the teacher was not going to stop reciting his life story and was soon trying, with some degree of difficulty, to look interested. Thankfully a beeping noise brought his attention back to the class just as his eyes were beginning to droop.

_What…_

Realising that it was emitting from his laptop, he carefully opened it, trying to look as though he wasn't doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing. _A message?... to me?_ He quickly took a look round the class, but couldn't tell who sent him the message. He read what it said.

Are you the Pilot? Y/N

Shinji hesitated and broke into a cold sweat. _What?...how did they find out…_he had been ordered not to talk to anyone about his piloting duties, it was classified information. The thought that someone knew about it, scared Shinji immensely. His hesitation brought about another message:

You're the one, right? Y/N

_Well, if they suspect ME of being a pilot, then they must already know…what harm can it be if I told them what they already know?_ His mind reasoned. And so he sent back a reply.

"Y…E…S……Enter" he repeated as he pressed the keys.

Several seconds the later, the whole class was in an uproar, students piling out of their seats to crowd around Shinji's desk. He felt the gaze of the whole class on him as he squirmed under their questions. Blushing at the attention he was receiving, especially from several girls, he tried his best to answer.

"We are so proud of you…"

"…Ikari where do you live…"

"…that is so cool…"

"What's it like?"

"Do you have a special suit?"

"What is it called?"

"What's the robots attack mode."

"…erm, everyone calls it Eva or Unit-01. An ultrasonic blade…er, I'm not supposed to talk about classified stuff like that." _Oh crap…what do I do now!_

At this the crowd "wowed" in excitement and continued to question him. He was unaware of the three people who hadn't gotten up. Kensuke Aida listened intently as he typed as much as he could. Rei Ayanami, sat looking out the window. Uninterested in the goings on of her fellow pilot, but noted he had divulged classified information. She would discuss such matters with the Commander at a later point.

And one other student, the Class Representative looked at the mass of students. Her eyes narrowed as her suspicions were confirmed. _It's him…_Deciding to leave the boy squirming, the school bell rang several seconds later and the mass separated leaving Shinji Ikari alone once more. As he walked out of class, satchel in hand for lunch, he did not notice a pair of eyes follow his every move. As he left Hikari, motioned to Kensuke, who nodded, packed his things and they both made to follow Ikari.

* * *

SLAP! 

Shinji Ikari held his now burning red cheek and stared confused at the Class Representative.

He didn't know what he done to anger the girl and was at the moment too shocked to say anything.

"How could you?... You're supposed to be protecting us, not…" She trailed off, an angry glare never leaving her features.

"What…what did _I_ do!" he replied hurt and indignant. His reply made her eyes widen and Shinji thought he had gotten through to the angry girl, when suddenly her brows knitted together once more and…

SLAP!

…he was struck again, giving a "Hmph" she turned on her heel and stomped off leaving her sandy haired friend, who gave Shinji a small lopsided grin, held his hand to his mouth conspiratorially and said:

"She's really angry, huh? The last time you and your robot fought a battle our friend's little sister got hurt and that's why she hit you. That's her excuse anyway!" and with that he walked off, leaving Shinji in the school yard.

_But…I wasn't piloting the stupid thing…it's not my fault!...is it?_ Self doubt filled Shinji and guilt for hurting not only the little girl but the others around, others who cared about her. He had never read the casualty reports from the battle, but surely there had to be some. Would it have been different if had piloted Unit-01?_ I wasn't even trained then, what could I have done? Would I have saved that little girl?_

He heard footsteps behind and quickly turned round to see one of the girls from his class, blue hair, red eyes and skin as white as snow. He took a step back, not because of her appearance, that would just be rude, but because he wondered if she was here to slap him as well. _Oh god…not another one_.

"Pilot Ikari, there is an emergency. I'll run ahead and report in first." This was said in a strange _almost _monotonous voice, he couldn't identify what else her voice held. _Wait a minute…Headquarters?…that voice…the girl from the cell…_

"You're Ayanami!" She had begun walking at a quick pace, and now turned to face him.

"Yes."

"You're a pilot?...Like me? Why didn't you say something!"

"…We had already met, had we not?" She said, a tinge of confusion in her voice.

"…uh, yes, but-" That was as far as Shinji got as loud blaring sirens rang over the city signalling the coming of a new Angel. Both looked at each for a second and then were off in the direction of the nearest entrance to the Geo-Front.

As he ran, Shinji began to get nervous, this being his first battle against a _real_ Angel. He experienced the Third Angel in a simulation and seen it in real life… they were nothing alike. _Target in the centre…pull the switch… Target in the centre…pull the switch… Target in the centre…pull the switch._ He repeated in his mind like a mantra and as they got near Headquarters his thoughts shifted to the blue haired enigma running just in front of him. _I wonder what it's like for her. _He had not seen her at all during synch tests. 'Still in confinement' Misato had told him. _Confinement for what?_

Aware of his gaze on her back, Rei Ayanami simply ignored it, her mind focused on the task ahead. Rei wasn't scared of going back into Unit-00 nor of fighting an Angel, she was required to do it, and fear had no say in it. She did have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, her mind reasoned it was running so soon after eating lunch.

It was the same feeling currently being experienced by the Third Child; if truthful, he would have said he was scared.

* * *

Misato stood glaring at the Commander sitting at his desk, unable to believe what he was suggesting. She spared a similar glance to Ritsuko, a few feet away from her. 

"Is that understood Captain Katsuragi?" Misato could not understand the audacity of this man. _He treats his own son as if he was nothing but a…tool._

"But sir, how can you-"

"If…he is unable to fight we will take matters into our own hands. They will not be made aware of the Dummy Plug. That is an order. Now, carry on with your duties Captain."

Misato forced herself from not punching her commanding officer, from what she had heard, Rei had done that well enough. Steeling her mouth into a thin line, she saluted.

"Sir."

Turning back to the rest of the Command deck, the bridge technicians, were hurriedly typing commands to get the Children to the launch elevators. Walking up to Lt. Hyuga, she asked him where they were.

"Lock bolts have been released, Eva Units-00 and 01 moving to launch bay."

Misato was quiet as she observed both Units being moved to their required positions.

Pressing a switch, two screens came onto the main screen. There sat Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, both of whom had no real battle experience. Rei sat unmoving, her face the epitome of calm. Shinji Ikari was similar, but one only had to look at his right hand as it clenched and unclenched repeatedly, to know that he was nervous. Misato's thoughts were the same for both children.

_They shouldn't have to go through this…_

"Okay…Shinji, as soon as you get up there, there'll be a rifle, take it and cover Ayanami." She saw him nod his head. She turned her face to Ayanami.

"Rei, you will be sent up further away from the Angel's position. I want you to flank the Angel and attack from behind, while Shinji's distracts it. Clear?" She nodded likewise.

Looking back up at the Commander, she saw him sitting at his desk, as ever hands stapled in front of his mouth. After waiting a moment, she turned back.

"Launch Evas!"

**End of Chapter 0:2**

**Author Note:**

I apologise, I know I said there would be an Angel attack this chapter, but I felt it was already too long and therefore it should be moved to the next chapter. My writing style is not the most concise, I know. If anyone could give me any pointers I'd be grateful. Once again I'm sorry.

Other than that, what did you think of this chapter then? Characterisation of Rei in particular.

Please Review, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Until the next chapter…which should be out VERY soon!


	5. Chapter 0:3

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

A couple of reviewers have pointed out that Shinji is a bit overconfident, or at least more confident than he is usually. Firstly I'd have to say that it was never my intent to make him out of character, a mistake on my part. However I realised that I was (unintentionally) writing him with a little more backbone because of the fact that he never had the traumatic experience of fighting the Third Angel, or being forced to choose between running away and saving Rei from piloting Unit-01. So if he does come across as slightly OOC then that is why. I'll try my best to keep all characters _in _character.

**Review Replies:**

**Dennisud**: Don't worry; I have the next five chapters planned out, with a vague idea about how this is all going to finish. ALL will be explained…eventually. Thank you for your Review.

**Naon Tiotami**: Oh, I don't think you need to worry about Asuka……… (Cue evil laughter)

Thanks for your review.

Onto the next chapter.

Hope you like it…

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Playground of Giants**

-Underground Shelter 334-

The underground shelter, specifically built in case of an emergency i.e. Angel attack, was currently filling up to it's maximum capacity as school students, workers and families walked in as emergency evacuation procedures required them to. The class of 2-A, under the supervision of the Class Representative, sat together in one corner, the students quietly talking in small groups. Surprisingly, although all knew this was a real Angel attack and not a drill, most inside the shelter weren't scared. They sat, idly talking about such subjects as homework assignments or what lunch they had managed to bring with them. However one student was concerned, not so much for his own life, but of the battle he knew would soon be raging overhead.

Kensuke Aida, his trusty camera to his eye, aerial extended in the hope of catching any footage of the Evas. Since Shinji Ikari's impromptu interrogation, Kensuke had been dreaming about getting to see a _real _Eva Unit. As he looked into the eyepiece, a group of boys eagerly huddled round him, hoping for any news.

"Not _again._"

With a disappointed sigh Kensuke put the camera down.

"It's news censorship…the government won't show any of the battle to us civilians." _Even though it's an incredible historic event._

The crowd of boys all sat back, disappointment etched on their faces.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could just…go up there and _see _it for ourselves…" Said one boy, his statement was quickly followed by murmurs of approval. Just as Kensuke was entertaining the idea a voice broke him out of his reverie;

"I seriously hope you are not planning on leaving the shelter, Mr. Tokawa!"

Hikari Horaki, face scrunched up into a frown, loomed menacingly over the group, eyeing the boys for any suspicious behaviour. The boy in question was quick to shake his head.

"No! er..no, of course not Class Rep…"

Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the boy for a moment; before she left she turned her face to Kensuke and narrowed her eyes.

"And Mr. Aida?... I _will _be watching you." Satisfied that she had chastised the boys to the best of her ability, she put on a smile and walked off, continuing to check on her classmates.

As she left, Kensuke and the rest of the group glared at Tokawa, who wilted under their gazes. Lying on his back and giving a sigh, Kensuke thought of his best friend. _I hope he made it to the shelter_ knowing that the hospital had its own shelter directly beneath it.

However, everyone thoughts soon turned to what would be taking place on the surface, and the class of 2-A in particular, thought of the newest transfer student.

* * *

-Tokyo-3-

As the entry plug rattled, Shinji Ikari, eyes shut and both hands clenched around the butterfly handles, could feel himself being pressed into the seat by the speed and force of the lift. In the brief seconds that it took his Eva to reach the surface, his mind went back to what took place in the school yard.

"_You're supposed to be protecting us…"_

"…_our friend's little sister got hurt…"_

He frowned as he remembered the Class Rep's reaction when he tried to defend himself…thinking… perhaps he deserved it. Realising… that he was here to protect these people, one little girl had already suffered…

A sudden jolt alerted him to the fact that he had now reached the surface. Opening his eyes he could see the skyline of Tokyo-3, buildings shorter, of similar height and taller than the Eva surrounded him. It was only when all was calm and still that he could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest; his breathing quickened and Shinji Ikari began his first battle.

_Position target in the centre, pull the switch…_ Emboldened by these thoughts, he quickly spread his A.T. Field, and grabbed the rifle next to him.

"Remember Shinji, distract the target until Rei gets there. Then provide covering fire, while she attacks the core, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that he moved Unit-01 out of elevator into the main street coming face to face with… nothing? Shock enveloping the Third Child, he searched frantically in front of him for the Angel. _What!...where is it!_ Taking a tentative step forward, slightly hunching in an effort to stay hidden, Unit-01 looked for the Angel, unaware that it was not the target.

"Misato! I can't see it!"

"Damn! Its moving away from your position!……………Shinji! It's heading towards Rei! Get there, now!"

Looking at the readout in front of him Rei was almost to the surface, unable to contact her, due to interference from the electromagnetic lifts, he pushed his Eva into a quick run, heading in her direction.

There was an explosion and looking in the distance, he could see one the taller buildings had been destroyed, yet no sign of the angel. Moving even quicker now, he tried once again to contact his fellow pilot.

"Rei!"

"Angel sighted. Block B3." A camera feed of Unit-00 entry plug came on. He wondered how her voice could sound so calm… yet looking at her features her brows were slightly slanted.

"Rei! I'm almost there!" She didn't aknowledge.

Suddenly he caught a flash of orange as he saw Unit-00 scrambling away, just as the building in front of him shattered like a vase. Smoke and dust billowed from the rubble and he readied his pallet rifle straining his eyes to see the target. Rei began to speak but was cut off as the Angel attacked…

"Pilot Ikari, the Ange-" Shinji stopped paying attention to what she was saying, his heart beating so fast now, it was all he could hear, then… something terrifyingly fast sped towards him, fear taking over, he instinctively dropped down, letting go of the rifle. He looked up in time to witness the Angel's unique method of attack, watching helplessly as debris that was once his pallet rifle showered all around him.

_What!... the core!_ He could see it now, looming in front of him, like a cobra poised to strike, was the Fourth Angel. He could clearly see where the whip like beams extended from and at it's heart, a crimson red core. The sound of own heart beating and his own quickened breathing in his ears, he could hear a faint sound, but dismissed it as the Angel attacked yet again. Unit-01 at his command, again on instinct, dodged out of the way as the road he was laying on was sliced into rubble, unrelenting in its attack the Angel carried on.

While Shinji scrambled for his life, Rei, panting from exertion manoeuvred as ordered round the Angel.

"Rei! I've sent you a rifle, use it to destroy the core!"

Rei nodded in response, and grabbed the weapon from the armament building in front of her. Positioning the rifle in both hands, she made her way towards the back of the angel.

It was then, in the middle of battle, that Rei screamed.

"Aaaah!" Shinji screamed as he felt a searing pain in his left arm, further worsened as it felt like the Angel was trying to snap it out of the Eva's sockets. Shinji used what strength he could muster to move his left hand to grab the whip and pull it off. Whimpering in pain as he felt the skin in his hand burn off, he immediately let go. Again he could hear a sound…

_What is…?_

"…-ssive knife, Shinji!" _Misato!...knife… _Realisation…_the progressive knife?_

Engaging the progressive knife, gripped firmly in his left hand, relishing the coldness of the metal, he brought it down on the appendage. Sparks flew as it made contact, the edge of the knife seeming to have little effect on the Angel. Feeling another tug as the Angel pulled the Eva towards it, he saw the core, trying his best to ignore the pain in his arm he moved to strike it with his progressive knife.

Giving one final push he struck dead on, the knife quickly lodging itself into the core. He pushed further hoping to slice all the way throu-

And suddenly stopped once more, this time feeling his throat constrict and burn, he saw that another of the Angel's whips had wrapped itself around his neck, letting go of the knife, both in pain and to hold his throat, he fought back tears, he also realised he couldn't get any stable footing.

The Angel had lifted Eva Unit-01 into the air; it had already broken the right arm and was now crushing its neck. It was at this point Shinji began to blank out and as the darkness consumed him he could make out what sounded like Misato's voice and…something… something…

Some would look back and say it was a mercy that both pilots did not witness what happened next.

Those in the Command Centre watched the battle, eagerly watching the scenes folding outside. When Rei's screams echoed from the Comm. System, Misato moved quickly to ascertain what was wrong… her inquiries didn't last long as soon it was reported that Unit-01's neck was about to be crushed, she quickly took the decision to cut all nerve links from the pilot to Unit-01.

"Cut power to Unit-01! Do it!" Misato yelled, worried and angry at the turn of events.

"Signal not accepted! Ejecting umbilical cable…ejection successful, wait! Unit-01 has switched to standby power."

"What! How is that possible!" However it was not Misato, but Ritsuko who was now shouting at the young technician. _The Dummy Plug isn't even activated…Oh no!_

"Unknown Ma'am!"

A large feral roar ripped through Tokyo-3 as Unit-01 awakened, and confirmed the Doctors theory. With unknown strength, Unit-01 ripped through both whips as if they were paper. The Angel, although no sound was emitted from it, visibly shrunk back at this new threat. With nothing to defend itself the Angel was helpless as Unit-01 pounced with a feral growl, knocked the Angel to the ground and began to pound on it with its hands.

"Angel has gone silent!" yelled Makato, his eyes quickly returning to the main screen.

"Beserker…" Ritsuko whispered, eyes wide, Misato looked at her sharply but chose to remain quiet.

Shifting her attention to Maya, Misato asked about the Shinji.

"Give me the status of Unit-01's pilot, now!" The young technician typed on her keyboard her a fingers a blur as she checked on the vitals of the Third Child.

"Unknown!...We not receiving any signals from the entry plug!" Everyone, watching Unit-01 were soon reminded of their other pilot…

A second roar was heard and all looked up at the screen to see an equally out of control Unit-00 approaching Unit-01 and the nullified Angel. It quickly attained an animal like stance and warily approached Unit-01.

Unit-01 noticed the approaching Eva, its mouth open it let a feral grin cross its face.

Unit-01 stood up, the beaten Angel temporarily forgotten. Both giants looked at each other like predators, the decimated carcass of the Angel between them.

With sudden speed Unit-01 leapt at Unit-00. Crashing into nearby buildings the two Evas fought each other, loud roars of pain and feral brutality assaulting everyone's ears. The Prototype kicked Unit-01 in the midsection and as it went down landed on top of the body and began to beat the brain case of the Test Type. With its one good arm Unit-01 crushed it's fist into the orange Eva's single eye, knocking it off it's body.

Blood went everywhere as Unit-00's agonising roar cut through the city; however this was short lived as it was quickly assaulted by its purple counterpart. Falling on to it's front, its head colliding into an armament building…

"Eject Unit-00's entry plug now dammit!" Misato's voice the echoing loudly in the Command Centre, as all watched the explosive ejection of the white tube, just in time…

the already damaged Unit-00 being engulfed in an explosion as rounds of munitions exploded in its face. It did not get up.

With a roar of triumph, Unit-01 stalked to it's prize…the Angel. It soon was soon bent over and digging into the hide until it rose once again.

Those in the Command Centre had watched all of this with morbid curiosity, their eyes never leaving the screen, wincing with every sound. They all witnessed first hand the true nature of the Evangelion…none more saw than four particular individuals.

However the greatest shock was when Unit-01, it's hand clenched around a disfigured, pierced but spherical Angel core, ripped off the very armour that was there to protect the soft flesh underneath. Without hesitation it shoved the core into its stomach, a sickening sound of crushed bones and muscle was heard, what seemed like blood was soon rushing out. The flesh moved to envelop the foreign object. It's head raised, Unit-01 sent a roar to the heavens and then, mercifully, shut down.

* * *

"Unacceptable!"

"You have gone too far, Ikari!"

"Explain yourself to this committee!"

"Ikari…what have you to say…"

"Control of both Units-00 and 01 was lost after the defeat of the Fourth Angel. Attempts to shut the power proved fruitless."

Gendo Ikari sat calmly as four of the five members of the Instrumentality Committee glared in his direction.

"The only thing 'fruitless' is this project! I do not see why you still continue this charade Ikari!"

"We are aware of your 'Dummy Plug' prototype, why was it used without our express approval!" Gendo stared at his accuser for a second before answering.

"Although we have created a workable dummy system based on the brainwave patterns of First Child, Doctor Akagi has yet to approve its use in the field. Rest assured gentlemen, I will use when it is ready." As he finished the Commander paused, sweeping his eyes over those seated at the table, the colours of each member reflecting off his glasses. He stopped on a thin long nosed individual, round frames perched on his nose, yellow.

"I have heard that your own attempts at the Dummy system has met with a…small setback-"

"Your Intelligence is lacking Ikari. We have already found a suitable candidate, one that far surpasses the First Chil-"

"Enough!" Yelled Lorenz Keel, hand smashing onto the dark table.

"Ikari! Eva has taken the Fruit of Life into itself! This is unacceptable. If you cannot control your Evangelions then we will find someone who will!...Leave us."

Nodding his head, the image of Gendo Ikari disappeared. As he left the others all suddenly spoke up, demanding…

"He must be removed!"

"The whole Project is at risk because of the whims of one individual!"

"Why did we not foresee this…?"

"The schedule will be stepped up, we may not force Ikari to slow down, but we can move time according to _our _scenario."

All murmured in assent and then the coloured lights dimmed leaving only Keel, white.

"You are playing a dangerous game Ikari." And with that, the room was returned to darkness once more.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi walked at a quick pace through the Nerv Hospital. Her features showed a calm yet determined woman, showing none of the turmoil that was currently raging inside. On one hand they had 'defeated' the Angel. And from what she could tell from Ritsuko's excited voice, something new to toy around with in the form of an S2 organ…_Angel core._

A victory… _But at what cost?_ Her mind asked. Upon the retrieval of both entry plugs, the two Children were found unconscious. Rei had suffered some damage to her shoulder and Shinji had extreme bruising on his arm and neck. They were still in the hospital. Luckily all nerve links were cut during the battle of berserk Evas.

_And_ Misato's mind added_ I had to finish all that paperwork!_ Having giant multi billion dollar war machines wreck a city as they fight off Angelic invaders was a costly business.

Her mind drifting back to the present, she stopped, almost walking by the door she was going to. Waiting a moment to compose herself, she quietly walked upto the door and twisted the handle.

Inside she found Shinji lying down, apparently sleeping, while on the next bed was Rei, sitting up being tended to by Ritsuko. Sparing Shinji a worried glance, she quickly walked upto Ritsuko. Before she could ask Ritsuko answered.

"They'll be fine, leave Rei out of the Eva for a cuple of weeks, Shinji…one week."

Sparing a smile to her somewhat distant friend, she sat down beside Shinji, the terrible events of today replaying in her mind. _You shouldn't have to go through this…og god…I neeed a beeer! _She shouted mentally to herself. Shaking her head she gazed at the Third Child.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that…just…looking at him sleep. Ritsuko had left, and Rei had lied backed down, her breathing along with that of the Third Child filling the room.

Looking at Rei, she wondered what was going through the quiet girl's mind, or if she remembered anything from the battle. _A question for another day I suppose._ Hearing a sound she looked back at Shinji only to see him awake, eyes staring up, he had mumbled something…about…_ceilings? _

Careful not to shout she whispered. Confused as to why she is getting emotional at a time like this, about him.

"Shinji?"

He looked in her direction and gave a small, but pained smile.

"Misato?...Did we win?" She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, yeah…we won." Continuing to smile, ignoring the image of a crazed Unit-01.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author Note:**

I cant say I'm entirely happy with this chapter. It seems as if I write loads and then not much really happens…I don't know maybe its because all the threads and mysteries haven't come together yet and I'm still in the process of writing the foundations of this fic. Please tell what you think of this chapter, and once again I reassure everyone: this fic will be finished and with everything fully explained.

Please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 0:4

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Firstly, sorry for the very late update, I've had to get started on coursework, and it's taking up a lot of time.

Okay, Chapter 4 is up. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for bearing with me on this fic. Thanks a lot.

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Surprises and Enigmas**

_Subject : Shinji Ikari, _

_Third Child and designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01_

_The Third Child has recovered sufficiently since the battle from the Fourth Angel to resume his duties as a Pilot. Dr. Akagi cleared him fit for active duty one week after the battle. Up until that point he had been recovering at the apartment from injuries sustained. _

_The Third Child has shown no residual affects of synchronisation with a berserk Evangelion. He complained of a slight pain at the base of his skull, and when consulted by Dr. Akagi, she found no reason to explain this. Since then he has returned to normal health, and I feel that he may resume synchronisation tests and training, per schedule._

_His education is currently in a state of upheaval. Several of his teachers at his school have voiced concerns over his attendance, which due to his piloting duties, is severely lower than that of his peers. However I have recently contacted the school and have explained the situation to them. I feel that we have reached a compromise that will benefit Shinji in terms of gaining an education and not interfere with Nerv related activities._

_His life at school is solitary. He chooses to keep to himself, and only speaks to others when spoken to. No other students have attempted to befriend him. Whether this will affect his mental state or ability to pilot is yet to be seen._

_He (The Third Child) has shown an exemplarily ability to carry on with his social and educational life, despite the stress involved in piloting. However I believe, due to his background and psychological state, that a Level-2 surveillance remain. Although I do not think it likely that he will attempt to run away, it is in his best interest that he be under constant watch when outside his apartment, school or Nerv Headquarters._

_That is all I have to report._

_Captain Misato Katsuragi, _

_Operations Director, Guardian of the Third Child._

_Report on the status of the Third Child_

* * *

-Tokyo-3-

"…erm, is all this _really_ necessary Misato?" asked Shinji, glancing at his cheerful guardian, who was currently driving well above the permitted speed. He then continued to eye the contents of the two grocery bags nestled rather uncomfortably on his lap. Of course they were full of instant food and beer, and rather surprisingly several packs of soft drinks. Misato had only bought these on the insistence of her roommate, saying that he wouldn't touch alcohol. Misato, accepted but had went on a teasing spree for several minutes.

"_Oh! Doesn't my lil' Shin-chan want to dwink bweer? Oh no!" _She had said in a babyish singsong voice, which seemed to come naturally to her. Shinji had stood red faced as a couple of customers chose to look at Shinji and his 'mother' at the sound of her words. This resulted in Shinji not speaking to Misato for half the ride home, until Shinji realised that for the benefit of their other passenger, he should say something. Hence the question on the questionable dietary requirements of one Misato Katsuragi.

"Of course it is Shinji! You can't have a party without snacks you know!" Misato said happily a big smile on her face. Which got bigger as she uttered the next few words…

"Isn't that right, Rei?" Turning her head slightly to speak to her.

Rei stopped looking out the window and turned her head to Misato.

"I wouldn't know." And then resumed her viewing of the scenery. Misato lost some of her smile, wondering how to get the blue haired girl talking. _Hmm…Bingo!_

"So Rei, how's school?..." And then with a sly look at Shinji "…Are you and Shinji getting along?"

Shinji couldn't hide the look of utter disbelief on his face, as he stared incredulously at his guardian. He wondered how he had gotten dragged into this… 'party' Misato had decided to host.

* * *

(Flashback)

-School-

It had been a week after the Angel battle, and although he was happy he had beaten the Angel, his school life wasn't so brilliant. The first few days back, everyone seemed to clamour around him, asking questions about what they had seen of the battle that had been reported on the news.

One of the more zealous students, the friend of the Class Rep, _Kensuke…Kensuke… Ada?…Aida!_ _yeah, that's his name,_ decided to interrogate Shinji during the lunch break, dispelling any of Shinji's hopes of a quiet lunch. Further to Shinji's disappointment, Kensuke had bought his lunch with him as well.

He had launched into various questions about the Eva and Nerv, Shinji half-heatedly answered those that he knew would not get him into trouble. However he soon realised that some of the questions were a little too accurate, and had questioned the boy on where he got his information from.

At this Kensuke, quietened down and Shinji noticed the panicked look on his face. As he was about to be questioned further he suddenly found himself pushed roughly to the ground, his knees and arms scraping against the tarmac of the schoolyard.

Giving a grunt of pain, he pulled himself up off the ground and turned round to look at his attacker. He found himself looking at tall, black haired boy. Shinji noted he wasn't wearing the standard school uniform either, choosing instead to wear a black tracksuit. The expression on his face suggested it wasn't an accident. Kensuke quickly rushed to the new boy and engaged in a quick whispering, an almost frantic look in his face.

He was ignored.

Shinji, took a step back as the taller boy advanced on him, sensing what was about to happen, Shinji cringed, mentally preparing himself for the blow. A split second later he once again found himself on the ground a throbbing pain on his left right cheek. He coughed, the acrid taste of blood in his mouth. Through the pain however he heard a voice, presumably the new kid.

"…about that new comer, but I had to clobber you. I had to let off some steam. You know what you did, right? If you ever hurt my sis-" He was cut off and as Shinji looked up, he saw that he had been stopped by the Class Rep…Hikari Horaki, Shinji remembered and Kensuke. Both had pleading looks on their faces and were quietly talking to the boy.

Shinji watched in morbid curiosity. His mind was screaming at him to forget it and run away, lest he be attacked once again. He ignored it, staying instead to watch the expression on the boy's face as it, slowly, changed. From the initial countenance of rage, it mellowed out to…confusion? _Whats wrong now?_ Shinji thought, ready to run at any moment. He almost did when he saw…_Touji? Is that his name?_ He had heard it several times now. He almost did when he saw an expression of confusion turn into a scowl. Touji glared at Shinji, for a second before relenting, defeat flashed across his features. And as Shinji saw Miss Horaki's expression, it was one of stern determination aimed squarely at Touji. He gave a grateful glance at her, but quickly looked away as the glare turned to him. _Oh no! What now…_

Hearing footsteps he looked up and saw Touji in front of him, an unidentifiable expression on his face. What happened next shocked Shinji…

"…erm, look, new kid, I'm sorry for, er…punching you." Shinji noticed that Touji took several glances in the direction of the Class Rep as he said this.

"Wha…?" Shinji, to say the least, was confused. Hesiatation it seemed did not sit well with Touji, who's look once more turned into the familiar face of anger.

"Look! I apologised okay!..." And then, almost as a whisper "…even if you did deserve it…"

Shinji's mouth finally found itself able to work, and in a throaty voice he got out…

"But I…I…I wasn't piloting it!" Shinji then realised that this Touji must've been the brother of the girl who got hurt during the first Angel attack. He turned to Kensuke…

"Tell him, tell him I wasn't the pilot!" Kensuke looked at Shinji and almost sighed. When he did turn to Touji, he gave, what Shinji thought, was an almost apologetic look in the Class Rep's direction.

"Look, Touji, he wasn't the pilot, he-"

"And how do you know!" Touji interrupted. A panicked expression once again flicked across Kensuke's features, and he made several motions towards Touji, which seemed to have no effect on the taller boy, and with a resigned sigh he replied in a quiet voice.

"…I, er, just..know, okay?"

"That is correct. Ikari was not available at Headquarters to pilot Unit-01 at that time."

Everyone, surprised, turned round to see Rei. She was standing next to one of the trees, the shadows of the branches and leaves, making her hard to see next to the uniform grey of the school building. No one knew how long she had been standing there.

"And what do you know Ayanami!" Touji said, recovering from the surprise.

"I am also a Pilot, like Ikari. I can confirm that he was not piloting Unit-01 at the time of your sister's injury. He is not to blame."

And with those words she left. The soles of her shoes making soft sounds against the tarmac.

The effect of both Kensuke's and Rei's statements seemed to mollify Touji. And with a small sigh he stuck his palm out in a handshake gesture.

"Look, erm…sorry, er…I'm Touji Suzuhara, friends?"

Shinji once again surprised, by this new boy, stared at the proffered hand, and with wary glances at both Touji and Kensuke, took it. He didn't need to look at the Class Rep to know her expression. He could feel it burning into the right side of his skull. _Or is that the punch?_ his mind wondered.

"er…Shinji Ikari." He got out nervously.

At this Kensuke let out a small cheer, and also shook Shinji's hand, a broad smile across his face. Shinji looked up into Touji's face, and with relief, saw that he had a similar smile across his own face. Hesitantly he let a small smile, which quickly evaporated as Touji swung his arm round Shinji's neck, effectively trapping him in a headlock. He then proceeded to rub Shinji's skull with his knuckles, all the while laughing at his prank.

Shinji, struggled to get out, arms waving madly. Kensuke joined Touji in laughing and Hikari gave a disgusted sigh "_Boys!_" and walked off back to class. A minute later, the bell rang and Shinji was released.

"Now, were even. Haha." With that, Touji ran off, back in the direction of the class. Kensuke soon followed. Shinji, confused as ever, gave a few choice mutterings under his breath, rubbing his head he followed his two new friends into school.

All were unaware of the scrutiny they had received by a pair of red eyes.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Misato had spotted Shinji with the two at the end of the day and was pleased that he had finally made some friends. Shinji had said his goodbyes to them and quickly walked up to Misato's car, a small but genuine smile on his face. _He sure could use friends…_ Misato thought. She had decided to invite the two over to her apartment for the party celebrating the defeat of the Angel and Shinji's return to good health. It seemed the Class Representative had heard of the party, and decided to come along as well, while Rei had also been invited. _Speaking of Rei…_

"So Rei, how's school?..." And then with a sly look at Shinji "…Are you and Shinji getting along?" _heehee_ Misato laughed to herself.

"School is satisfactory. There are no problems between Ikari and I." She saw the strange look on Shinji's face and barely stopped from laughing out loud, in-case she lost control of the car. He sighed and shook his head. _Poor kid…heehee_

Finally arriving at outside the apartment the passengers got out. Shinji held one bag while Misato another. Rei, followed quietly behind them, her face passive, and belied none of the curiosity she felt at experiencing a 'party'.

Shinji however started to feel more and more uneasy as they closed in on their apartment. This would be the first time that a guest would be coming in with them, and although the apartment was _much _cleaner than before Shinji had arrived, the recent battle had taken enough of a toll on Shinji that he became rather lax in his cleaning duties. _It wasn't fair anyway…_he still remembered how he and Misato had split up the chores _I bet she cheated_ however he did not voice this particular train of thought.

"Come in Rei, oh and don't mind the mess." Misato said cheerfully oblivious to what Shinji saw, as her role of being a good host. Sighing in resignation, he took it upon himself to make sure the apartment got clean in time. He sighed again as he realised he will probably have to clean up after the party as well.

Picking up various items from the odd rubbish here and there to various…er…garments belonging to Misato, he quickly cleaned up the entrance way and living room. He saw that Rei had seated herself next to the table in the kitchen, where Misato was busily stowing away all her beer into the fridge. Realising that Misato had come back, Pen Pen asked for some food, flippers waving to get her attention.

"Wark! Wark!" One fresh fish deposited in his plate, he turned in triumph to Shinji, with what looked like to him, a smug expression. Sighing once again, he turned to deposit the contents of his own bag into their proper places.

That done he turned round was surprised to see that Ayanami was still seated at the table, gazing curiously at the penguin as he ate. Shinji, sensing her confusion and hoping to make _some_ conversation, spoke up, despite his inherent nervousness.

"…er, that's Pen Pen, he's Misato's pet." She stayed quiet, still looking at the unusual roommate, not even acknowledging she heard him. Shinji, found himself staring at the First Child, wondering why she was…so… different from the other girls in his class. _What is she thinking? What does she think of Eva?_

_A mystery_ Shinji thought, not realising that he was now the subject of similar scrutiny. He soon found that her gaze had shifted to him and was kicked out of his reverie. Jumping slightly at being caught staring he hastily apologised.

"..er, sorry!" She seemed to focus on him even more as he said this.

"Why?"

"…er, well, because I was staring at…at er you." He nervously replied, bracing himself for a rebuke.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Her words were tinged with confusion. Shinji struggled to find a decent answer to justify his actions and so stayed quiet, hoping that she would cease her questioning. In truth, he couldn't really explain it himself.

Ayanami similarly stayed quiet, though Shinji doubted if it was for the same reason. After several moments later Pen Pen finished and with a satisfied "Wark! Wark!" entered his fridge. Shinji spoke up once again, hoping to find some answers to a question that had plagued him since first seeing her.

"..erm, why…why were you in the prison? When I-" He hesitated slightly as her gaze turned towards him, but pressed on.

"When I first came here, you were in a cell at Headquarters. Why? You're a pilot, aren't you?"

She stayed quiet for sometime, but just as Shinji began doubting if he should have asked, she answered.

"There was a complication during the Unit-00 activation Test. I cannot recall what happened. I awoke in the cell and was informed of a possible security risk within Nerv, as such I was isolated for 14 days." Her reply was clear, concise and straight to the point.

Shinji pondered this new information; Misato never really told him why his fellow pilot had been incarcerated and any attempts he had made to seek answers had resulted in her swiftly changing the topic.

"Ayanami, erm…do you remember what happened in the last battle? When we lost control of our Evas?" He fixed his eyes on hers, as if seeking an answer from the red irises.

"…She-" However Shinji never found out who 'she' was, as just then the doorbell rang. Good manners kicking in, he excused himself and walked to the door. Opening it he found himself looking at three familiar faces.

Hikari Horaki, a grim expression on her face, was looking, rather disapprovingly at both Kensuke and Touji, she deposited two small disks into her bag. Shinji wondered what had happened, but stopped as he found her eyes on him.

"Oh, hello Ikari, sorry were late. We had a small problem that needed sorting out." At this she glared at the two friends, who wilted under her gaze. She turned back to him, a odd expression on her face. As he was about to ask what was wrong, she bowed.

"Please accept my apology. I heard from Kensuke that you were not responsible for Mari's injuries. I am so sorry." Shinji, was slightly confused as he wondered who Mari was. At this Kensuke jumped in;

"That's Touji's sister." Shinji turned to Touji, who nodded, and then to Hikari. Taken aback at being asked for forgiveness, he slowly pulled her back up, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, there is nothing to be sorry about Miss Horaki, I should've been clearer in my actions." Blushing at the contact she nodded. Noticing this, he hastily withdrew his hands from her shoulders and stepped back allowing them to come in.

"Misato! Guests!" he shouted into the apartment. He quickly lead the three to the kitchen, glad that the majority of the mess had been cleaned up. There, they said their "hello's" to Rei, who greeted them quietlyin kind.

Touji and Kensuke were whispering to each other, Kensuke holding his trusty camera. Shinji noticed that both were smiling slightly, at what he didn't know, but he saw, as Hikari was trying to engage Rei in conversation, that Kensuke slipped a disk into his camera. Confused at this act, he decided he'd rather not know.

It was at this time, Misato came in, unusually wearing clothes that would be described as decent. Slamming down a beer can in her hand onto the table she gave a loud yell.

"Hey! How you all doing! Lets get thi-" She was cut off as her phone rang. Slightly annoyed at the interruption but deciding it best not to curse in front of the kids, she stalked out of the room.

Shinji now thought it best to get out the various snacks and deposit them on the table as well as finding some clean dishes and glasses. Once the food was set, he went about getting some clean plates and was surprised to find that the Class Rep, dishes in hand was already setting the table.

"Oh, no Miss Horaki you don't have t-" He stopped as Misato walked past him and out into the hallway. This wasn't surprising in itself, what was surprising was that she was in her usual Nerv uniform as well as red jacket. He caught up with her in the hallway as she was putting on her shoes.

"…erm, Misato! Where are you going?" She turned round to him, her face grim, but managed to put on a convincing smile.

"Just some business at Nerv. Don't worry about it. I'll probably home late so don't stay up too long. Remember you've got synch tests in the morning." Slightly confused at her behaviour, he nodded his head.

And with those words, Misato Katsuragi left, leaving Shinji to manage the party on his own.

* * *

The apartment was of a small, single bedroom design. Several boxes lay haphazardly in the corner, a wardrobe; one door open and several suits still laid out on the bed. The only source of light was that from a small table lamp.The figure ofmanwas sitting on the bed, speaking into the phone.

"I take it you know already."

"Of course. Very good, a pity there aren't many more men like you in this world."

"Well, thank you. It is nice to hear _some_ words of gratitude once in a while." He smiled at this.

"You left no trace?" _Straight to business, then?_

"Chairman, please…of course not."

"Good, we will see how the Japanese Government reacts to this. Ikari will be their most likely suspect."

"As I'm sure you intended. But they won't find anything linking it to Nerv or you for that matter."

"I see. You have proved yourself a valuable asset. Ikari will suspect something, but he will not truly know, and that shall be to our advantage. Goodbye, I hope you prove as reliable in the future." At this he gave a small laugh.

"As always Chairman, I am at your service." With that he put the phone down, switched off the lamp and headed out of the apartment. Staring at a slight parting in the clouds, he placed his hands into his pockets, trying to make out the faint light of several stars.

_Well…what now?_ And with a rueful grin to the night sky, Ryouji Kaji walked towards the closest bar.

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Author Note: **

Well, there you have it. Once again I apologise for the (very) late update, and it's looking as if another chapter won't be up until, maybe next week. I've just got loads of coursework to do, with not enough time to do it. Okay, that's enough ranting.

What did you think of the chapter, the only part I wasn't happy about was the scene where Touji is introduced, if you thought they made friends a bit too easily, remember Kensuke and Hikari also talked to him (Shinji couldn't hear though).

As always please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Also thanks for everyone who has posted on my forum "The Evangelion Fanfiction Awards"

You people are awesome, and clever/wacky. Brilliant ideas, keep them coming. Anyone who wants to help me just send a message from my profile page.

Oh yeah! HAPPY NEW YEAR + 4 DAYS : )

Until the next chapter…


	7. Chapter 0:5

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Okay, Chapter 5 is up. Finished my (current) batch of coursework so YESSSS! I got on this straight away, I'm happy with it. That's all I'm saying. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it gives my life meaning :)

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Lucky me, Lucky you**

The blue Alpine sped through the quieting streets of Tokyo-3. Rush hour had long been over and now, as the sun was setting, only a handful of cars made their way through the empty roads. The darkening sky melded with the sunlight and produced a blurred orange/pink tinge as nightfall began to wash over Japan. The light reflected off the glass surfaces of Tokyo-3's tallest buildings, illuminating them like beacons across the skyline.

"Stupid light!"

Of course this had nothing to do with one Captain's inherent rush to reach Nerv Headquarters. Knuckles almost white, as her hands held tightly onto the steering while. The look on her face was one of grim determination and did well to hide her inner thoughts to any who might have been looking at the time. She angrily flipped down the shade so that the light was not in her eyes.

_C'mon, c'mon…can't this thing go any faster!_ She mentally yelled, she pushed the foot down on the accelerator and found it couldn't go down any more. Cursing under her breath, she concentrated on finding the quickest possible route to the Geo-Front, already worrying about the possible consequences of being late in an emergency. _Ritsuko would have my head…_

_An emergency…what could it be? And why weren't the Eva pilots told to come along as well? _Ritsuko had not been very detailed when telling Misato _all _the details, but from Ritsuko's tone of voice she could tell that _something_ was definitely wrong. Already her mind was trying to sort out some of her theories ranging from a new type of Angel to some sort of disaster.

Eventually she reached the Geo-Front and upon finding a spot at the car park she was rushing through the maze of corridors that was Nerv H.Q. She noticed various personnel from technicians and engineers to those that worked in the Command Centre walking hurriedly to their destinations. She could hear the alarms, however they were different than those used for a normal emergency.

Finally reaching her destination she spied Ritsuko conversing with a seated Ibuki. Hyuga and Aoba were sat at their seats working at their terminals. She spared a glance towards them and then turned to face the Commander and Sub-Commander. Both were quietly talking to each other, about what she didn't know. Just as she was about to ask, Aoba cut in;

"Sir! Were getting a feed from the site right now. Putting it on the main screen."

The holographic projection materialised in front of them, what it showed confused Misato even more. It was obviously being taken from the air she surmised as the camera bobbed up and down unsteadily. Relics that would once have been called buildings emerged from the depths of the waterline. _Old Tokyo…but why are we being shown this?_

Just then the camera panned round 180 degrees, for a brief second she could the inside of the jet, and then a vast space was seen in front of her_. Almost as big as the Geo-Front itself_ she thought looking at the landscape in front of her. Several small buildings could be seen to the side, dwarfed by a large dome sitting next to them. An even larger and taller building stood off in the distance, with the sun behind, it resembled something akin to a dark monolith she recalled having seen in some pre-Second Impact film.

It was then that Misato noticed another silhouette, its shadow shifting and moving erratically. As the plane flew closer she noticed that it was some sort of bi-pedal figure _An Angel!_ But soon they were close enough to see more distinguishing features. She recognised it almost instantly. She'd seen the specs and heard a little about it, but never seen it until now.

_What? Jet Alone!...they finished it? What the hell isgoing on!_

It didn't seem to have any visible 'head' of sorts, a number of rods emerged from it's back, it's long flexible arms swung back and forth as explosions rocked across the hardened surface of its body. It was had been 'walking' at a quick pace and had now reached the domed building, expecting it to stop, Misato was surprised as it continued on its course, stepping through and crushing the roof underneath its feet. Soon the speakers emitted a high pitched 'WHOOSH' as several JSSDF jets flew past, circling once round the robot they lined up in formation, the radio operator aboard, what Misato found was the command jet, ordered them to fire.

Missiles disconnected from undercarriages and wings, streaking towards the target, leaving streamlined trails of dense smoke in their wake. At the same time a contingent of ground forces ranging from tanks to MRLS that had been stalking it from behind unloaded their deadly payload. Soon the Jet Alone was once more engulfed in smoke and fire, the camera visibly shook as the shockwaves rocked the jet.

Misato sighed, she _had _seen the specs and knew that the armour plating was almost equal to that of the Evas. A few missile and shells wouldn't even slow it down. Emerging from the smoke apparently unharmed the Jet Alone turnedin one swift movementand crushed a tank that got too close. Two of the JSSDF planes behind it were caught unawares as they were swatted out of the sky with a very human like roundhouse kick. Another was grabbed, half crushed and hurled towards one of the smaller buildings, a plume of smoke arose from where it crashed.

Then with sudden speed it jumped high into the air, extending one leg as it descended on the group of artillery. Needless to say, they were crushed instantly.

Misato pulled her eyes away from the carnage on screen and turned once more to the Commander.

"Sir! What is going on here! Why is this happening?" The Sub-Commander spoke.

"The Mishima Heavy Industries prototype Jet Alone has gone out of control, the JSSDF were asked to intervene-"

"But sir! Shouldn't the Evas-" The Commander chose to speak this time.

"The Japanese Government felt it best to handle this with its own forces, after all Nerv was commissioned to combat Angels, this… Captain Katsuragi is not an Angel." He smirked slightly.

She stared, dumbfounded at the Commander for a second before turning back to the screen.

She knew the Commander knew that the JSSDF would not be able to hold off something as powerful as the Jet Alone, Nerv and the Evas would not be called in until they were all destroyed or unable to fight. _Politics…_She thought bitterly.

Commander Ikari watched her for a few seconds before she turned away, Fuyutski chose this moment to spoke up.

"Did you _try _to explain it to them?" He questioned, a note of exasperation in his voice.

"Yes. They said they would be able to handle the situation without assistance from us."

"You call _this_… 'handling it'?" He said motioning towards the screen. The Commander smirked and clasped his hands in front of his face.

"They will learn soon enough…until then, we wait."

Fuyutski sighed at his old friend's attitude, but chose not to press further. His hands behind his back he looked up just in time to see the Jet Alone casuallycrush a group of tanks with a sweep of its arm. _This is going to be a long day…_

Misato, meanwhile had been interrogating Ritsuko.

"Do we know what happened? Did someone activate it?" Ritsuko eyed her for a moment, wondering how best to put it into a language the Operations Director would understand.

"Misato…this thing isn't like the Evas…you don't 'activate' it its all remote control."

"So someone's controlling it?"

"Hmm…possible but not likely. Were not registering any signals being emitted towards it, whatever _is_ controlling that thing is on the inside-"

"An Angel!" Ritsuko sighed and wished she'd brought her packet of cigarettes with her, a quick fish into her pockets told her she hadn't.

"No, we would've detected a blue pattern…I don't know it's… it's something else." Ritsuko looked away as she said that, Misato chose that moment to ask what she meant…

"What do you me-" She was interrupted as Hyuga's voice filled the vast room.

"Communiqué from the JSSDF…they say…they relinquish control of the operation over to Nerv, I repeat control of operation has been transferred to Nerv!"

The whole command centre was sent up in chaos as once stoic technicians and bridge operators rushed to their posts and tasks. Misato looked up at the Commander…he gave a curt nod, she nodded back. Turning back to the three bridge crew, she gave out her orders.

"Get the Eva pilot's here immediately! I want Eva Units-00 and 01 prepped and ready for launch in 10 minutes!"

As the words left her lips a different set of alarm klaxons sounded, ones that Misato aslwell as the rest of Ners were more familiar with. It was confirmed by Hyuga

"What the…! Blue pattern detected!"

"An Angel! Inside the Jet Alone!"

"Negative! The Angel…it's…it's above us! The Angel is directly above us!"

"What!" Misato couldn't help but feel that there was something was very wrong with her life. Cursing once more, she reiterated her orders and turned to her superiors, a plan already forming in her head.

BREAK

Shinji felt nausea setting in as the liquid that was L.C.L. fill his lungs. Snacks and soft drinks it seemed, were not an ideal combination with the yellowy/orange liquid. He chose to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach as he remembered how he got here;

They were just settling into the 'party', the usual talk about school and homework had moved onto friends and just as Touji and Kensuke were asking some rather embarrassing questions about his association with Rei, a knock was heard at the door. Silently thanking whichever deity had allowed this to happen he got up.

He excused himself and opened the door only to be faced with two eerily familiar Section-2 agents. _"Shinji Ikari, you and the First Child are to report to Nerv Headquarters immediately."_

He recalled one of them saying, as he was about to ask what was going on, Rei seemingly out of nowhere, appeared behind him agreeing to their 'request'. He soon found Rei and himself shuffled quickly into the back of a black car and they sped off towards Nerv.

His musing were interrupted as he felt himself synchronise with the Unit-01, letting the strange but now recognisable sensation wash over him, the ever present hum getting slightly louder. The view of the cages appeared in front of him, he could feel his limbs become heavy as they were held back by restraints. Looking over to his left he saw Unit-00 lift its own head up as it activated. Memories, or rather lack of them, of the last battle worried him immensely and Shinji couldn't help but think why he was entering this…this…whatever it was again.

His musings were cut off as a Misato's image flashed in front him. He jumped slightly. She seemed to be in some small compartment, a headset in her hands.

"Okay Shinji, Rei this is what were going to do… you, Shinji will engage the Jet Alone, Rei will fight the Angel."

_What!_ Slightly confused at this Shinji decided to voice his concerns…

"But Misato…wouldn't it be better if we fought together?" He was slightly worried at their chances of success and didn't want to leave Rei fighting an _Angel _on her own. That last battle was pure luck…

Misato sighed, but then resumed her composure, a resolute expression flashing across her face.

"We've thought of that Shinji, but currently the Angel has engaged some sort of energy beam directly beneath us…it will breach the armour plating in 20 minutes. The Jet Alone is on course towards the city of Atsugi, E.T.A. is 30 minutes we have no choice but to deploy both of you to separate targets."

"Also since Unit-01 no longer needs power from an umbilical cable it would mean your manoeuvrability will be much better suited to fighting the Jet Alone. Understood?" She directed the question to Shinji and Rei.

Both nodded.

"Yes."

"Understood."

"Okay, good. Shinji were loading you and Unit-01 into the plane now. You'll have to be ready to fight as soon as we get to the intercept point, that's why you synchronised with your Eva now. Rei is being moved to the launch pad she will launch in 2 minutes.

"Okay."

He turned to the screen showing Rei and as he looked up saw Unit-00 moving towards the launch bay. Looking back down he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"…er, good luck, Rei." She tilted her head slightly, confusion evident on her features, replacing the calm exterior that was normally present

"Luck?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"…erm, yeah, you know 'Good luck!'?" He asked, worrying slightly at what he might've gotten himself into.

"No." Was her reply, _Short, straight to the point_ Shinji thought, _and absolutely useless _a small voice added in his mind. He ignored it,shaking his head. He saw Rei looking at him and jumped slightly.

"Oh!… er, well…it something you say to er, your friends… before they leave…" He trailed off uncertainly head down, slightly embarrassed at his attempt at anexplanation.

Rei stared at him for a few seconds, aware that she was about to be launched, then…

"Good luck."

"Wha-!" Shinji looked up at her voice, her words registering in his ears. He saw her looking at him and was about to reply when…

"Eva launch!" And in a blaze of sparks she was gone.

* * *

"Shinji! Were attaching Unit-01 to the plane right now. You may feel a few bumps here and there, don't worry. I'll be with you on this one, on the plane. Commander Ikari will supervise the battle against the Angel."

His mood instantly dropping at the mention of his father, he looked down, hands in his lap. Misato noticing her faux pas instantly sought to remedy the situation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rei will be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, which grew as he gave a small but genuine one in return.

Once all launch preparations were complete he felt the plug, as well as his Eva begin to shake rather violently as the massive jet black plane took off. He gripped the butterfly handles as he looked down at the runway. He felt slightly sick as he saw the white stripes pass him at an extremely fast pace and soon they left the runway altogether as it took flight, powered by six large engines, all roaring in unison. Most of the sounds however were muffled by the plug, but Shinji had no doubt they were loud.

The edge of the city limits, the country side several lakes… not that he could see that much, the sun had practically set. They passed all these and more, after a while Misato's image came up once again.

"Okay Shinji…Jet Alone was created to be a fighting machine, like the Evas, however it doesn't have pilot, its remote controlled-"

"So who's controlling it?"

"As far as we can tell… nobody. It's gone out of control, we have to stop it. It's heading in the direction of Atsugi, who know how much damage it will do. You have to stop it Shinji!" She hated putting so much pressure on him, but she didn't have a choice…

"Oh…and another thing Shinji… Jet Alone is powered by an internal nuclear reactor, if it _is _destroyed it will blow. You have to stop it before it reaches any major population centre. Understo-"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry you'll be fine, the Eva can take it and Ritsuko assures me you won't get any of the radiation. And I'll be up in this plane so don't worry okay?"

Shinji saw Misato look away as she talked to someone off screen and nodded her head. Looking back Shinji saw her features had noticeable hardened.

"Okay, were nearing the drop point, get ready and brace yourself. Good luck!"

Shinji sat there for a couple of seconds, looking down at the darkened landscape sliding past him, he braced himself and waited… and waited. Suddenly there was an audible _click_ and the ground was rushing up to meet him. Giving a small shout in surprise, he watched as he got closer and closer to the earth. However he came to his senses and snapping out of his daze and counter acting purely on instinct he managed to land unsteadily on his feet, one hand reaching for the ground. He felt the earth buckle and crunch underneath him, but he managed to rise slowly to his feet.

He became aware of Misato's voice in the plug…

"-et Alone should be directly in front of you. Engage it in hand to hand combat. Just remember what we did in the simulation and you should be fine. Remember Shinji, stay calm."

"Yes." Shinji sat there staring into the darkness of the countryside…nothing but fields and the odd farmhouse here and there. Scattered forests littered the landscape-_Wha-?_

He saw…something in front of him…a dark silhouette against an even darker background, it was moving he could tell and…growing. _Oh hell!_

Bracing himself as it came into view, not…running exactly more like a very fast walk, it's arms swinging idly at it's sides. In other circumstances Shinji would've found it funny. But now…facing such an enemy… scared him. His heart rate increased and a slight sweat developed on his forehead, which quickly merged with the L.C.L.

He waited as it came closer, for a second he thought it would simply run through him, ignoring him as it did everything else in its mindless journey towards Atsugi.

Such thoughts were quashed however as it suddenly bent its legs and leapt at him, its arms outstretched as it ploughed into him. Knocked to the ground and slightly dazed, he soon found an intense pain in his chest as the Jet Alone beat its mechanical fists into the armour. The plug was soon immersed in loud metallic _bangs_, further disorientating Shinji. Ignoring Misato's voice while he regained his bearings despite the pain and noise, he quickly used one leg to brace against the ground, while the other he used to kick at the mech's lower torso, pushing it away.

He quickly stood up and looked at the direction of his fallen foe, it was already running at him once again. Prepared this time for the eventual blow, he put his hands up in front of him, ready to catch and hopefully throw the Jet Alone away once more.

At the last second the robot spun away to the side, falling to the ground, extending it's legs.

_Wha-!_

Shinji fell to ground once more, feeling the hard ground against his back. Looking up his eyes widened and he barely rolled out of the way as a large knee embedded itself into the earth. Stopping his roll, he stood up and turned round to see the Jet Alone still kneeling. He waited to see what it would do.

It got up…slowly, this time fragments of earth dropping from it's leg. It stood facing him, arms at it's sides…almost as if waiting for him to make the first move…

"-nji! Shinji! Are you listening to me! You have to destroy the control rods! Activate your progressive knife!"

Misato's voice registering in his ears, with one smooth movement the progressive knife was firmly gripped in his hand, vibrating in his hands. He stared at the Jet Alone, caution lined his features, his hands almost twitching as he grew increasingly nervous at this lack of…action from a supposedly crazed robot. _Okay…I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! Okay…GO!_ He mentally yelled as he took the initiative and charged.

Expecting to be attacked the Jet Alone put one hand in front, ready to stop any attack, the other swung back ready to deal a crushing blow, it's legs dug into the ground. Unit-01 ran towards the target, progressive knife braced behind it…it was soon brought forward and in one smooth movement sliced off the 'forearm' of the Jet Alone. An unexpected development, caused the Jet Alone to process this new information for a few seconds, seconds Shinji used to slice off the other arm, sparks flying as it was reduced to a stump of metal and cables.

"Now Shinji! Destroy the rods! Do it!" It was at this point the new information had been processed and it came up with a viable solution.

Before Shinji even brought the knife anywhere near the control rods, Jet Alone executed it's final contingency plan.

A bright light was all Shinji saw as Unit-01 was engulfed in nuclear explosion that lit up the area around them for several miles.

"SHINJI!"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author Note:**

Well, there you have it. I'm happy with it, if you're happy with it (or not) tell me. What happened to Shinji? What about Rei? You may ask, but you won't know until the next chapter where I might, read it MIGHT introduce our favourite German red headed princess :)

Don't expect thatuntilat least next weak.

Anyway thank you for reading. Please Review, I welcome all constructive criticism.

Until the next chapter…


	8. Chapter 0:6

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Okay Chapter 6 …

Clears throat…Naon Tiotami is now pre-reading this fic.

"Naon here. AgentKaji actually put: 'Insert Greeting Here' so I am. Hi to everyone reading this great story. Just remember what the wise old man said: 'Evangelion isn't about romance.' Well, that's what I said, anyway… Good luck, and good… something else?."

After posting the last chapter I was notified of a few errors (grammar/spelling), I apologise for not seeing them before putting up the chapter. Thankfully now that I have pre-reader, it will not happen.

Another individual has also mentioned that there is no 'romance' in this fic. All I can say to that is…there is no romance _yet_, (receives a scowl from Naon) there will be, but still I'm considering changing this fic to Action/Adventure/Drama… hmm…we'll see.

Anyway here is the next chapter for your reading enjoyment.

Hope you like it…

**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Step Forward into Terror**

"Eva Launch!" were the last words Rei heard before she felt herself propelled upwards by the high velocity lift. She tightened her grip on the butterfly handles as the force of the massive catapult pushed her body into the seat; she gritted her teeth, her eyes closed. Her thoughts drifted to her conversation with the Third Child.

"…_er, good luck, Rei." She had not understood what he had meant at first. The word was alien to her. Then, as if the definition sprung from the depths of her mind, she understood._

"_Luck?" The word rolled off her tongue awkwardly, saying it mostly to herself. She had been brought up to believe 'chance' and 'luck' had no place on the battlefield. However Pilot Ikari's use of the word intrigued her, wanting to know why he had said it at such a time. At his question she replied truthfully, a solid "No." He shook his head which confused her more,_

_Does Pilot Ikari disapprove? she had thought. Hoping to remedy any failings in her understandings she decided to return his gesture, her last words "Good luck." just before she had been launched._

Several seconds later a sudden jarring motion alerted her to the fact that she had now reached the surface. Opening her eyes she was greeted with a view of metallic steel in front of her._ Armament building…_ She cautiously stepped out, looking round the opening off the lift before moving the whole of the Eva's body. Seconds later the building opened up, revealing the Nerv Positron Rifle, as she took into Unit-00's hands a voice came over the internal speakers.

"Rei. Can you hear me?" Commander Ikari.

"Yes." For some reason, Rei felt slightly better, knowing that _he _was going to take charge of this operation. If Rei could have put a name to the feeling, she would have said that she felt… safe.

"A Positron Rifle has been sent. You will use that to target and destroy the Angel. Understood?" His voice was calm and calculated. Far from frightening Rei, this made her feel safe, secure in the knowledge that the Commander would do everything in his power to defeat the Angels, always knowing what he would do next at every turn. In a sense it was…reassuring.

"Unit-00, deploy your A.T. Field move out and proceed to block B-3. The Angel is still stationary. Proceed."

Following her orders, Rei stealthily moved from building to building as the late evening sun cast long shadows across the buildings and streets. She would squint her eyes as it's light poked out from gaps in the buildings. She felt disappointment at the fact that the warmth of such light did not reach her.

Approaching her destination, the Positron Rifle held in front of her with both arms, she saw… something. Halting in her tracks she looked for something amongst the towering buildings of Tokyo-3. Another flash… a …reflection of…light? She squinted her eyes so as to see better and that's when she noticed it.

The Fifth Angel…its body almost transparent she could see the buildings behind it, its shape almost impossible to make out except for the darkened lines of its edges forming a diamond like shape.

The laser beam beneath it had dug into the ground, leaving a smouldering hole as it burnt through the Geo-Front's defensive layers.

Her breathing quickened, and her hands tensed at the controls. Resisting the urge to fire on the Angel straight away, she waited for further orders.

Meanwhile, the Command Centre was draped in silence as all watched the main screen, until one Ritsuko Akagi decided to speak up, her analysis on the situation complete.

"Sir! Its S2 core must generate the energy produced by the Angel; that's the only explanation of the incredible strength of the beam. However, I believe that such a weapon would require a lot of power and therefore while it is active the Angel's defensive capabilities would be severely reduced. A direct strike to the core should be able to neutralise the Angel. That was one of the reasons why the Positron Rifle was sent."

"Does the Angel have an A.T. Field deployed?" The question was directed towards Lt. Ibuki. Jumping slightly at being addressed, she replied quickly.

"…er, no sir…no A.T. Field detected!"

Ritsuko was shocked, yet kept most of it from showing. She did however take a look at Maya's console herself to confirm it. _No A.T. Field?...what does this mean?_ She looked at the Commander, as if expecting an answer. Gendo showed no outward signs at this, except for a quick glance at Fuyutski, who merely shrugged in response. Making his decision, he moved on with the operation.

"Hmm…Very well. Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Proceed with the operation. Fire directly at the Angel."

"Yes sir."

Seeing a clearing several hundred metres to her left, she quickly moved and set up the positron rifle, interlocking it with her whole right arm. Feeling its weight transferred to her, she concentrated as the interface slid over her head and in front of her eyes.

Tensing, she gripped the butterfly handles harder as the crosshairs aligned. Several seconds later a _beeping_ noise confirmed lock on and she readied to fire. Glancing down for split second at the burrowing energy beam, she pressed the trigger.

For Rei, it all seemed to move in slow motion, as she felt the tremendous recoil from the weapon push Unit-00 back, her arm strained to hold it up. The beam of energy raced towards the Angel, aimed right in the middle of it. It was then, just as it was about to impact on the Angel, that a shimmering yellow wall, hexagonal in pattern appeared, completely neutralising the shot.

"A.T. Field detected!" She heard over the comm.

For a second, all Rei could do was stare at the shimmering barrier, as it distorted the air in front of her, the Angel had not moved, almost as if it were taunting her with its impenetrable shield. Then, like a wisp of smoke, it glimmered out of visual sight, returning to its invisible state once more.

Then…a shining light was all Rei saw, come from the closest 'corner' of the Angel, her reflexes kicking in, disengaging the rifle from her arm, and leaping to the side, she dodged to one of the buildings.

"Aaaaah!"

_Too slow_ she thought, as a blinding pain shot through her leg, building up to her thigh. She screamed, her hands automatically pressing down on her leg, trying to soothe the false sensation of pain.

Her eyes closed and she resisted the urge to curl into a foetal position, however much the pain wanted her to, now was not the time for weakness…

She managed to bring her head up, despite the fact that she could now no longer feel her right leg from the knee down. Her hands shaking slightly, they returned their hold of the handles. Her breathing was laboured; but she managed to open her eyes to see the sight of the Angel hovering above her.

She had no doubt it would finish her, her A.T. Field couldn't defend against something that powerful.

It was in those last moments of her life, as she was about to be destroyed by her enemy that she felt something. It was a strange sensation, a curious feeling at the base of her skull…

_Pain_…the frantic voices over the comm. were ignored.

Her eyes widened…_Wha-?_

_A little girl…blue hair, her red dress matching eerily with her red eyes._

_A man…his glasses reflecting the light, a white lab coat._

_Evangelion Unit-…_

_Her throat constricted, tightened…she couldn't breathe._

_She could feel her hands around something, something warm…she looked down…lifeless orbs of red stared at her- _

_Looking up, empty browns eyes stared back…an older women…old h-_

_Useless…_

_She heard a scream…_ And was brought back to reality, the voices more comprehensible now…

"-arget is preparing to attack…_Move now!_"

"-atio down!"

She couldn't move… she gazed at the surface of the Angel, it's 'skin' reflecting the sky, the stars flickering in and out of sight.

It fired. Her eyes closed, her fate accepted.

"Blue pattern detected! Second A.T. Field detected!"

Her eyes snapped open…frantically looking for- _there!_ An A.T. Field was in front of her, a wall separating the Angel from her, protecting _her_…

Gendo Ikari, a man not many could unnerve…was…surprised…as was Sub-Commander Fuyutski. His tinted glasses fell to the desk as he stood up, hands impacting on its surface.

"What! Where from!" he couldn't believe it…_This shouldn't be happening…the scenario…_

"Unknown! Blue pattern cannot be localised." Shouted Lt. Aoba, himself and his fellow bridge techs working frantically at their keyboards…the second A.T. Field may have saved Rei, but it sure wasn't one of theirs.

"Sir, we've lost contact with Captain Katsuragi and Unit-01. We're reading a massive energy reading from their last known position."

Commander Ikari absorbed all of this information…his mind assessing, formulating and planning. If one looked very carefully, you would see beads of sweat on his temples. His eyes moved erratically over his personnel, the Command Centre.

"Fourth Angel's A.T. Field has been neutralised by unknown field!"

He sat back down. Picked up his fallen glasses and locked his hands in front of him, elbows on desk. When he spoke, it was with authority.

"Rei!…… Respond! Rei!"

"…Yes?" her breathing was laboured…

"Engage you progressive knife…attack the Angel direc-" he was cut off by an indignant Dr. Akagi…

"Sir! You can't be serious! She'll get kille-"

"I am aware of the risks, _Doctor _Akagi! The Angel specialises in long range combat…we must press our advantage and destroy it while Unit-00 is still protected. Rei! Do it! Now!"

"…Yes…sir!"

Rei had been listening in…aware of the unknown blue pattern…of the loss of Unit-01. Focusing back on her duty, she activated her progressive knife, the _hum_ of its vibrating blade audible even in the plug. She tried to stand. She couldn't. She looked down…

Unit-00's right leg had been severed completely, leaving only a bloody stump at its thigh.

Grabbing the walls of the surrounding buildings for support, Unit-00s hands gouging deep holes in their sides, she lifted herself up. So close to the Angel, she could, she could see the head of Unit-00 reflected in that infinitely deep mirrored surface.

Bending down on its one leg…Unit-00 propelled itself onto the sloping side of the Angel, using her arms like a catapult. It landed and immediately started slipping down. Frantically Rei tried to dig her hands into the Angel's side…nothing. Gripping the progressive knife, she slammed it into the Angel. Again and again, each time a shower of sparks erupted…but, cracks were forming. _There!_

The knife broke through the surface and became wedged into the Angel. Using it like a handhold, Rei brought Unit-00's other hand up to grip the handle of the knife… pressing it in, deeper and deeper.

The edge around the vibrating blade cracked away leaving only the darkness of whatever was inside the Angel. Moving a hand to the newly created hole, she lifted herself up and peered inside, all the while more and more of the Angel was breaking off. She could see the core. It's red glow, illuminating the darkness and bathing the plug in a crimson hue.

Aware that if she removed the knife, she would slide down the Angel's side, yet how could she attack the Angel's core? Making a decision she pushed herself further in, more of the Angel's side had crumbled as her knife was pulled out.

She quickly brought it bear on the core, a solid strike and it was in. Sparks flew as cracks appeared on the orb, yet it was till active. She pushed it in as far as it could go, the handle now only brushing her fingertips.

There was a strange sound…almost as if the Angel was… groaning? Then… it stopped, darkness pervaded the plug, the source of the inhuman light now quenched.

"Angel destroyed… blue pattern has disappeared! No A.T. Field detected!"

"Very well… begin retrieval of Pilot and Unit-00."

Rei heard over the comm. she stopped paying attention after that as she sat there and laid her head back.

One could almost hear a sigh of relief in the confines of the plug.

* * *

A figure stood on one of the armament buildings, looking down on the destroyed Fourth Angel and the body of Unit-00. The school uniform on the body swayed gently in the breeze. The figure smiled, red eyes glistening in the darkness.

"It was not the First Child's time… I am sorry." The figure looked up, to the north, where the Jet Alone and Unit-01 had fought.

"Hmm… the Second may be far stronger than I had anticipated… she will be broken. As for the Third…"

Trailing off, the figure started walking…and fell off the edge.

It never reached the ground.

* * *

_Oww… what happened…?_

Misato picked herself up from the floor of the jet, and almost fell back down. She felt light headed and dizzy. Hearing the roaring sound of the engines pounding in her ears it seemed they were still airborne. Holding a hand up to the aching pain on her forehead, she felt something…wet? Looking at her hand, she saw it stained crimson.

_Great…what next?_ She thought, gazing round at the cabin of the massive plane. Various items had fallen over onto the floor, flash lights, papers, aid kits and the like covered the floor. Straining to keep standing, she thought she may have broken at least on of her ribs. At least, that's how it felt to Misato. One arm held against the wall of the cabin as support, she shakily made her way over to the cockpit to address the situation.

Seeing that Hyuga was still conscious and the plane still flying, albeit at a much lower altitude than she preferred, she racked her brain to figure out exactly _what_ had happened.

_The Jet Alone! Shinji…Shinji was engaging the Jet Alone…he attacked and then…then…then what?_

It self-destructed… _Shinji!_

Composing herself, her mind coming up with a million reasons to believe that the Third Child had survived the explosion that had nearly knocked the plane out of the sky, she asked Hyuga for the status of Unit-01.

"No readings yet ma'am. We're still getting a lot of interference from the explosion though…Unit-01 _should _survive. And ma'am…you should take care of that wound." Hyuga although shaken from the explosion, had the sense to place the jet on auto-pilot as soon as Unit-01 was dropped. It was a miracle that the planes systems weren't knocked out by the resulting E.M.P. He adjusted the planes altitude and begun to circle the area.

She smiled…but

_Yeah…Unit-01 maybe…but…Shinji…_

"Dammit! Contact Headquarters and alert them of our situation. Even though we've destroyed the Jet Alone we don't know if Shinji has survived. Patch me into Unit-01s comm. frequency."

"The communication systems cannot function this close to the explosion…we're going to have to fly away from the epicentre to get a clear lin-"

"Okay! Just do it!" She snapped. She didn't like leaving Shinji behind…but getting help was their first priority. _Even if he is dea-_ She didn't finish the thought, instead choosing to concentrate on the events leading up to their current situation.

_The Jet Alone attacked…what sort of A.I. was that? It almost beat Shinji…but then…why did it stop? The explosion…did Shinji destroy the control rods?_

"Ma'am we can contact Nerv!"

"Do it! Let them know of our situation. Request a retrieval crew to get Unit-01 and the Third Child."

Hyuga turned round and began relaying the commands as Misato sat down in the co-pilot's seat. She sighed, her mind still on the missing Shinji Ikari and then she remembered…

_The Angel!_

"Hyuga! The Angel!"

He looked up, eyes widening in realisation and then quickly asked for the additional information. After a tense few seconds Nerv replied. He and smiled as he turned to the Captain.

"The Angel has been destroyed by Unit-00. No permanent damage was incurred. Retrieval crews have been sent, they will arrive in 15 minutes."

Misato sighed in relief, knowing that another Angel had been destroyed…even if she wasn't there to see it. She straightened up, a frown marring her features.

"Okay, turn round, let's try and contact Shinji…"

The plane soon turned, Misato had to hold onto the chair as the plane tilted as it headed back to Unit-01. As they approached, Misato gazed out the window…the effect of the blast only now registering in her mind. If it was enough to shake a plane several miles in the air, she could only imagine the devastation it would cause to the immediate blast point.

The haze of smoke and fire that had earlier obscured the site had now lifted… no sign of the Jet Alone. The earth had been reduced to large chunks of rubble, a crater was the last testament to the machine that fought against Unit-01…

_There!_

"There!" Misato almost shouted, jumping up from her seat and pushing herself against the (in her opinion) inadequately sized window. Hyuga, following her lead, he tilted the plane so that they could see better. He tried contacting the Eva Pilot, as he watched Unit-01, half buried in earth, what could be seen of it was no longer the uniform purple of before, the paint having been scorched off in the explosion.

Opening communications he gave the headset to Misato. She grabbed it, almost frantically and spoke into it…hoping…

"Shinji! Shinji! Can you here me! Shinji! Please respond!"

Silence, she tried again, calling for the Third Child.

Still he did not reply.

Giving up hope, she slumped into her seat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She thought how…how…_unfair _life had been, how someone like…like Shinji could be so easily wiped off the face of the earth. He died trying to save people…people who will probably never know his name. Hyuga looked on, torn between his duty and his personal feelings. He wanted to comfort the Captain, but...

He lifted up his arm hoping to put his hand on her shoulder when…

"...ugh… Mi-Misato? … can y-you hear-" Misato gripped the headset and put it next to her mouth.

"SHINJI! You're alive! Shinji!" She almost laughed, she was so happy.

"…n-not so… loud… Misato... please…" was the weak, but very much alive response of Shinji Ikari. At this Misato did laugh… speaking into the radio once more, they waited for Nerv.

* * *

She gripped the railing tightly, not minding the fact that the rain coat's hood had fallen, exposing her crimson hair to the brutal rain. Her face, what most would have called pretty or even beautiful was set in a deep frown, eyebrows arched and mouth a thin line. Water dripped down off her chin onto the already wet deck of the ship. The storm had been raging for over six hours now.

To the casual observers, mostly deck hands, it would seem she was simply standing in the rain. For what reason, they could not fathom. To say she was staring out at the turbulent waves as they rocked the massive carrier (as most assumed) would be a mistake. No…she was watching… not the now… but, what happened before. With _him_.

(Flashback)

She laid there on the bed, in her yellow sundress. Arms folded behind her head…legs draped over the side…her body was relaxed. The conversation currently going on was anything but…

"But _Kaji_! I don't understand! Why do you have to go now? You said you were coming with me!"

A man appeared from the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt, the aroma of shaving gel permeating off him. A towel was around his shoulders. He gazed at her and sighed, knowing what would come next would be difficult, for both of them.

"Asuka… I've told you already, I've been called for urgent business and I have to leave right away. Don't worry Misato will be there to pick you up. And I _will_ see you once you've gotten settled in."

"But-"

"Look…Asuka, if your worried about not fitting in… I'm sure you will make lots of new friends and you'll be very popular and I'm sure you'll have lots of boys lining up to go out with you-"

"But Kaji! You're the only man in my life! I don't want to be with some stupid _boys,_ Kaji!"

"_Asuka_…I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry you feel this way but I have to pack my things, my plane leaves tonight." Any hopes he had of calming the young girl were dashed as she stood up rather abruptly. She turned to face him, her expression unreadable, though the first signs of tears at the corner of her eyes were visible.

"_Fine _then, you-you're just leaving me like the rest of them! Go then! See if I care… you bastard!"

With that she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

(End Flashback)

The storm continued it's relentless assault on the carrier group, uncaring, as one Asuka Langley Sohryu was soaked, her tears intermingling with the rain on her cheeks. It had now progressed to a full blown thunder storm, the flashes lighting up the whole horizon. With a single glance at the ship carrying her Unit-02 she decided to go to sleep. Letting go of the railings, her hands numb and wet from the cold rain, she stalked inside. Tomorrow was her big day after all.

She didn't see the bolt of lightning strike the very same vessel she had looked upon earlier.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author Note:**

Well there you have it, what do you think? I was originally going to end this chapter with a couple of words from SEELE, but…they've gotten pushed back by Asuka's scene…Oh well. Ooooh! Who's the mysterious figure? What will happen to Rei? Asuka? Whats the pairing? And most importantly...what colour will Unit-01 be! I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of...RED!...Nah, I'm only joking. Read the rest of the story to find out. :)

The next chapter should be out in about a week, quicker if I have the time…it may not be as action-orientated as the last few though.

Anyway thanks for taking the time out to read, you know what you have to do next, yes? REVIEW! Thumbs Up

And thanks again to Naon Totami for pre-reading…

Until the next chapter…


	9. Chapter 0:7

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

**Pre-Read by Naon Tiotami**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Firstly, very sorry for how long this chapter had taken, coursework's a killer.

BIG, MASSIVE chapter coming up, so you're in for quite a read. Once again, thanks to EVERYONE who has been reading this fic up to now and a bigger thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Thumbs Up

Hope you like it…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kindling a fire**

'_A dream…?'_

'_No…'_

_It was all black, that much she could tell. It was all she could see, the infinite depths of oblivion all around her. Total silence reigned. She felt herself drifting in a particular…direction, any direction. She 'moved', if it could be called that seeing as she had no legs, no 'body to speak of. It reminder her of a leaf in a stream as it let the flow of the currents guide it to places unknown. She didn't like it, she wasn't in control. Unacceptable. _

'_Stupid drea-'_

_Suddenly, as if blocked by some invisible barrier, she stopped. She couldn't 'move' anymore, getting impatient she turned round, she saw nothing. She didn't know what to expect but there should've been _something. _She racked her mind to come up with something…and then she heard a voice…_

"Hello Asuka."

_She spun round, trying to locate the source of the voice…nothing. Yet, it seemed to originate from the very darkness itself. She tried to speak, she couldn't. She didn't have any vocal cords._

'_Wha-! Who are you! Show yourself!' She projected her thoughts, it was all she could do. _

"Hehehe…No. Not yet, I think."

_It was laughing at her, mocking her. She saw something… something red…big and red…and Eva…_her _Eva… It's four eyes glowing slightly in the darkness, like beacons._

'_Unit-02!'_

"Yes, Unit-02, a puppet…a mindless doll…nothing but a dark shadow, and yours to control."

'…_yes.' _

_The scene shifted, Unit-02 was replaced by another familiar figure. She almost screamed, as she saw it…hanging._

'…_mother…'_

"Yes, dear _mother_, she wasn't very kind was she? She left you…she loved you and yet she still left…"

'…_no.'_

"…for a doll, she chose a doll over _you_!"

'_No…please, don't.'_

_Another person, another face._

"So did Kaji…your just a little girl. A scared child, that's what he thinks."

'…_no.'_

"Oh yes, Asuka…I know, Asuka, I know all about you, you can't hide it from me, you have nothing left, noth-"

'_NO! I have Eva, I have my Unit-02! I don't need anything or anyone!...'_

"…Really? We shall see, Asuka, we shall see."

_The voice was coming from behind her, she turned around, coming face to face with a pair of blood red eyes, surrounded in a halo of white. A face, one she knew too well.. _

_She screamed. It laughed._

* * *

_**-**2 days after the last battle-_

Ritsuko Akagi put a hand through her blonde hair in frustration as she surveyed the damage done to the Evangelions units. Unit-00's right leg had been severed cleanly at the knee, the surrounding flesh and armour burnt and fused due to the extreme heat. What remained of the half vaporised leg _could_ be grafted back on, or they could just regenerate a new one, either it was going to take time.

Turning her head, she faced Unit-01, the once vivid purple colouring now faded to the basic grey of the armour, scorch marks and dents covered the upper torso and legs. _An Evangelion,_ she mused,_ may be able to withstand a nuclear blast, but it's not _totally_ invincible._ Her thoughts returned to the reason why Unit-01 had been sent…_the S2 core._ While allowing Unit-01 to no longer need external power, the how and why of this still eluded the Doctor. And so, over the last two days she had studiously delved into Unit-01's systems and components, trying to find how it could incorporate an S2 core. Dr. Katsuragi's research and his 'Super Solenoid' theory answered some of her questions…but not all.

"Ma'am?" She turned her head in the direction of the voice, seeing the Lt. Ibuki brought a rare smile to her face. The bridge technician walked up to her and stopped at her side, also choosing to stare at the colourless Unit-01.

"Maya?...have you finished the bio-component analysis already? I thought it would take another hour?" The technician looked down, apparently in embarrassment.

"Oh!...erm, no, I'm running it through the Magi right now…er…do you think we'll have both Units ready by the end of the week? I mean…" She quietened, Ritsuko motioned her to carry on, something was obviously playing on the tech's mind.

"…I mean, er…doesn't Commander Ikari know how hard it is to regenerate components for Eva? And the fact that we have to do double shifts isn't exactly easy _and_ _now_ he wants both Evangelion Units ready by the end of the week…it's…impossible…" She trailed off, giving a resigned sigh.

Ritsuko, although shocked at this uncharacteristic outburst, could sympathise with the young lieutenant. She had been working almost non-stop just to keep on schedule herself. She placed a hand on Maya's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry. We'll have them ready…count on it." She gave, what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Thankfully she seemed to brighten up a little and so Ritsuko decided to take her mind off the heavy workload to something more…light hearted.

"So…Maya, what colour do think we should have Unit-01 now?" Maya looked confused for a second, but a smile replaced the expression.

"Well…to tell the truth, there is a rumour going round that it's going to be _pink_…"

"Pink huh? Hmm… I doubt either Ikari would approve of that, but I'll recommend it to the Commander as soon as I see him." They both laughed as they imagined his reaction to such a request…

"Well…whatever the colour, well have another Evangelion here to take care of. Things are going to get _really_ busy pretty soon."

"Oh, you mean Unit-02…when is it arriving?"

"Well it was supposed to arrive by the end of the day, but the fleet carrying Unit-02 ran into some bad weather…so its been delayed slightly. It'll be here tomorrow." She sighed, with a final look at Unit-01 and then glancing behind her to Unit-00, she left the Eva cages with Maya in tow.

* * *

In a scene eerily reminiscent of that when he first arrived, Shinji with a bag of groceries in hand walked I the front door, held open by Misato. The difference this time being he had a small bruise on his forehead, a result of banging his head against the control interface after the massive explosion. _"A concussion_, _but he should be fine to pilot within a week" _Doctor Akagi had stated. Walking into the darkened apartment, Shinji eagerly sat the groceries down onto the kitchen top his own mouth watering slightly at the chance to eat some _real_ food after two days worth of hospital meals.

While at the hospital he had mulled over what he could remember from the battle against the Jet Alone, it had outclassed him, no doubt about that. It had effortlessly knocked him down twice. What had confused Shinji and as he heard, the rest of Nerv as well, was why it suddenly self destructed. Had it merely been toying with him and hoped to get him to close in before unleashing one devastating blow? That questioned it seemed would never be answered, Misato had said that practically nothing was left of the Jet Alone, just bits and pieces no bigger than a human hand.

Hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see Pen Pen standing next to his fridge. The penguin waddled over and smacked Shinji's leg giving a loud "Wark!" in the process. Shinji smiled, taking it as a '_Welcome back!_': he was glad that the penguin was beginning to accept him…

He noticed an empty bowl in front of the penguin. The smile left his face as it was pushed in front him. Scowling at this he nevertheless complied with the hungry penguin by depositing a fresh fish in the bowl.

Shaking his head in resignation he continued packing away the foodstuffs, leaving tonight's meal on the top in preparation of dinner. Soon the apartment was filled with the aroma of freshly cooked rice.

"Misato! Dinner's ready." He shouted into the apartment hoping to rouse his guardian from whatever she was doing. A minute later Misato appeared at the table, her customary beer already in hand.

"Misato…you shouldn't drink beer _all _the tim-"

"Hey! It's tradition!" She almost shouted in response.

Shaking his head, Shinji placed a plate on the table in front of Misato and one for himself.

"_Your_ tradition maybe…" He smiled "…You know…you must be putting on a lot of weight with all that drinking and it can't be healthy." He knew he had got Misato this time, mentioning her weight was a sure fire way of irritating the captain. And so he was surprised when her expression of annoyance was replaced by a grin.

"Oh _really?_" Alarm bells ringing in his head, Shinji decided to press ahead. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to tease his guardian and now was as good as time as any to get her back for all the time she had embarrassed him.

"Yeah, I mean imagine what it must be doing to your figu-" he stopped abruptly as she stood up, hand on table. The grin was still there, now with an added glint in her eye. He grew slightly worried at this.

"_Well…_why don't _you_ tell me if I've gained any weight?" With that she grasped the bottom of her yellow tank top and begun to lift it _slowly_, showing off her _slim_ stomach. Sweat began to roll down the sides of his head his face already red. He managed to utter a small yelp as the hem of the top rose by a couple of inches and he quickly turned his head.

"Well Shinji, what do you think?" he could almost imagine the sly expression on her face.

His hands grasping the edge of the table he kept his head turned away, his lips pressed together tightly. In his mind he kept repeating the same phrase over and over again

_Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!_ He even closed his eyes.

The silence was broken by Misato's laughter, he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see her back in her seat, the tank top once more covering her flesh. Letting out a sigh of relief he put on what he hoped was an annoyed expression. He started to eat his food again.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." Was the swift reply.

"No it wasn't."

"_Yes_ it was!"

"_No_…it wasn't." Getting tired of this he looked up from his plate to see Misato close to bursting into laughter, a manic grin spread across her face. Shinji found it was contagious. His expression softened and he was soon grinning himself. He tried not to give into the temptation; his lips were once again pressed against each other, trying to prevent the inevitable. He failed.

The sound of two people laughing filled the apartment.

Once they both stopped, they finished the rest of their dinner in silence. As he was clearing away the plates, Misato spoke.

"Shinji you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Huh?...but…why not?" He was confused; Misato was not one to let him skip school frequently.

"_We _are going to see the Second Child, she and Uniot-02 arriving here from Germany tomorrow."

"_She_? Another pilot?"

"That's right, and we'll be meeting up with the Pacific Fleet that's transporting her and Unit-02. So get them some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Nodding his head, he watched as she lazily walked out of the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the sink, wondering what the new pilot might be like drifting.

* * *

_Stupid perverts! I'd crush them all with my Unit-02. Lucky for them, they're not Angels._

These were the thoughts running through the head of one Asuka Langley Sohryu, as she stood on the deck, her piercing blue eyes watchful of the sailors around her. She made sure to give a harsh glare to one unlucky soul who, in Asuka's opinion, stared in her direction longer than what was necessary. He hurriedly walked off, further proof to Asuka of his guilt.

"Hmph." She turned her head round back to gaze out to the sea, crimson hair swishing behind her. She noted how the once turbulent waves of the night before had calmed to form the almost perfect picturesque view in front of her. She looked out at the sea, to the horizon, almost as if watching for something. The 'dream' from last night still fresh in her memory. From what little she could remember, those red eyes stood out the most. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she took in her surroundings.

The sounds of the waves pushing against hull as the carrier made it's way to Japan entered her ears, as well as the various noises of the ships surrounding her. For a second, she just stood there, eyes slightly closed, taking it all in…

And then it was broken by the sounds of rotors as a large transport helicopter made its way to the landing pad of the massive vessel, its dark green colouring standing out against the clear blue sky. A small grin spread across her face.

_Finally… time to show them Japanese_ _what a _real _Eva pilot looks like!_ She thought as she made her away down the stairs behind hair and onto the open deck. The breeze billowed around her skirt and lifted her hair. A second of nervousness passed through her before she took a deep breath and let it out. Head held high and back straight, she confidently strode to wear the passengers were disembarking.

As she neared the she saw several figures standing and then making their way towards her. She recognised the tallest almost instantly.

"Misato!" She was happy to see a familiar face in what she knew would be a completely foreign land. A genuine smile slipped past as she greeted the Nerv Captain. Misato smiled in kind.

"Asuka! Gosh…you've grown out."

"Yup…And I've not just grown taller, my figure's filled out as well. She motioned her arms down her body and gave a confident grin. Misato then turned round and motioned two other people forward. Asuka's face quickly composed itself back to its guarded expression. She eyed the two sceptically. _Don't tell me they…_

"Guys, this is the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

A boy, probably her age, shuffled forward, hands in pockets. He lifted his head and stuttered out a greeting.

"…erm, hi…I-I'm Shinji Ikari."

_Aah…so THIS is the fabled Third Child, huh_? In light of this new information, she gave him a quick once over, taking in his tacky black pants and white shirt. Not exactly what she was expecting, that she was sure of. _I can't believe a scrawny kid like him pilots an Eva!_ She noticed he was looking at her also, she narrowed her eyes. He blushed and looked down _Hah! Pervert!_ She turned her head to look at the other, and did a double take to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. _What the hell! No…_

Red eyes. This girl had red eyes. Blue hair framed her face and she was, like the Third Child, clad in what she assumed to be the girls school uniform. Tacky. She returned her gaze to the pale girl's face and found two crimson orbs staring back. When she spoke, it was almost in whisper, but could be heard despite all the sounds around her.

"I am Rei Ayanami. Pleased to meet you." The expression on Rei's face told her otherwise, she grew slightly irritated. She nodded in reply, not wanting to be show signs of weakness in front of the girl. Stepping back in order to take in the sight of her new co-pilots, she was _slightly_ disappointed. Not exactly the saviours of the world they had talked about in Germany. Looks like she'll have to show them how good a pilot she is. Not that _these two_ could ever compete with her. Assured in her superiority she thought she might as well try to be civil.

"Huh…not much to look at…but I guess we'll get along. I'm the Second Child, designated Pilot of Uni-" At that moment a gust of wind blew up her skirt allowing the Captain and two Eva pilots an unrestricted view of her panties. She quickly placed her hands on the skirt, pushing it down. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks and looked in the direction of the Third. His eyes were wide, cheeks red as her hair. She remedied the situation with a swift slap to his face, her palm stung a little but she felt better. She quickly looked in the direction of the Captain and the First Child. The former shook her head in dismay, the latter stood nonplussed at the scene. Continuing on as if nothing had happened…

"As I was saying…" At this she glared in Shinji's direction, as if it was his fault "…I'm the Pilot of Unit-02, the final production model." She held her head up proudly at this, almost defying anyone to state otherwise. Both pilots stared at her. She could tell from what the looks on their faces that they were obviously impressed. Misato cut in.

"Great! Now that we've all been introduced, let's go see the Captain of this crusty old ship. Hehe…" Misato headed in the direction of the main control tower, Asuka followed enthusiastically behind her, eager to catch up on old times. The other two followed behind, the First keeping pace with her while the Third lagged slightly. She caught him massaging his burning cheek and gave a cold glare in his direction. _Stupid pervert! Serves him right!_

* * *

Shinji kept his head down all the way to the bridge of the massive carrier. He stared at the dull, worn colour of the flight deck, the occasional yellow or white line entering his view. Around him he could hear the crew shuffling about, going about their tasks. In front of him, he could hear the new pilot excitedly talking with Misato, about her life in Germany. Eva, college, Eva, shopping, Eva, all the friends she left behind and Eva. However most of this went completely over Shinji's head as he watched girl motioning with her arms. Still in shock over the fact that she had slapped him. His mind reasoned he deserved it. He agreed.

_I guess I did deserve it…_ _I did stare at…at her…her…_ he could once again feel his face heating up and was thankful when a distraction in the form of Rei Ayanami presented itself. Happy to leave that particular train of thought where it was, he looked up at her.

"…erm, yes?" He studied her face. Her red eyes glinting in the midday sun and blue hair framed her face. Shinji once again blushed, as he wondered why he had not noticed the fact that Rei was in fact a pretty girl. However he felt slightly nervous, she had not said a word in the helicopter ride here and wondered if he had done something to cause this. At his words, Rei's look, to Shinji, seemed to intensify.

"Why did Pilot Sohryu slap you?" _So much for a distraction_ thought Shinji. Despite his best efforts the 'view' once again came to mind. He was sure he was blushing, he quickly looked ahead up the long escalator…she was _still _talking. He looked behind…no one there, looking forward once more and deeming it safe to speak he quickly whispered to Rei.

"Erm, well because, er, I, er looked at her…at her…you know…" he motioned almost desperately, hoping she would get the hint. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Her what?" A barely audible sigh escaped Shinji's lips.

"Her…you know…when her s-skirt, er lifted up…her…" he once again motioned with his hands. Rei's eyes lit up in realisation.

"Pilot Sohryu struck you because you saw her undergarments…" Shinji nodded his head, glad that the message had finally gotten across. A sigh of relief…

"…I do not see why that would warrant such an action."

…turned into a sigh of frustration. Shinji resisted the temptation to scream out loud. As he was about to reply, they came to the end of the long escalator. Stepping off quickly before he slipped he found himself under the intense stare of the new girl. He wondered where Misato was. Looking behind Asuka, he spotted purple locks slip into a heavy metal door before it shut with an audible clang. His eyes shifted back to Asuka. Her hands were on her hips, an scary smile etched on her face

"Well, we won't be going with her, I tell you that Admiral is such an _idiot!_ Did you know he wanted to stick _my _Unit-02 in some crummy old oil tanker! For being an admiral he sure is a conceited old loser. _And_…he wouldn't even let me near Unit-02! Can you believe that!" She stopped talking and looked at him expectantly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh!...erm, yeah?" If possible the eyes narrowed further until they were slits. He gulped.

He turned his head slightly to see what Rei was doing, she stood there, stoic as ever.

"_Geez_…Third Child! What's wrong with you! Forget it!...C'mon I'll show you my Unit-02." With that she turned round, heading past the door Misato walked into, flaming red hair swishing behind her. Her pace was quick, not even looking behind to see if they were following. Not knowing what else to do he quickly caught up with her, only a few paces behind. The sound of soft footsteps behind, told him Rei had decided to follow as well.

For a few minutes they walked along the metal corridors, until they came back out onto the flight deck and he soon found himself once more seated inside a helicopter as they traversed across the water to a ship, Shinji reasoned, that could be as big as the carrier. A large canvas covered the majority of it. The whole ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. Sitting across from Asuka and next to Rei, he did his best not stare at either of them, lest he be caught. He wondered what piloting was like for this girl. From the reports he read at Headquarters that morning, she was supposed to be pretty good.

Quickly Asuka ushered them off the helicopter as it landed and into the depths of the massive vessel. They walked through the almost silent interior until they reached where Unit-02 was kept. The first thing he noticed was…

"Red…I didn't know it was red." _Why would anyone have a _red _Evangelion?_ His mind wondered, perplexed at such a thing, he didn't say this of course. Something told him, Asuka would not be too pleased.

Asuka, who had been looking at the Evangelion with almost starry eyes, turned to him. Pride was evident in her stance.

"Hmph…much better colour than _purple_, don't you think? And that's not all that's different about Unit-02… _my_ Unit-02 is the world's first _real _Evangelion, built for actual combat conditions and will be the base from which all future Eva Units are created!" Shinji eyes widened slightly as he gazed at Asuka, he wondered why she liked the Eva so much. He was also amazed at how different she was compared to Rei and himself. _Does she know…_ his mind wandered back to his first battle against an Angel, he tried to suppress a shudder as he recalled screaming out… in pain…in fear.

_She hasn't experienced any of that…_ from the darker part of his mind another word was added.

…_yet._

Shaking his head, he looked up and saw Asuka gesturing wildly at something or other on Unit-02. Rei stood quietly next to her as she listened to the red head rant about her 'superior' Unit-02.

"…and it has an auxiliary blade, in case the first one breaks. Not that I'm going to need it, of course! Now you don't find that on either of _your _Units, do you?" She finally turned her head, jumping slightly as she realised Rei was standing next to her. She stepped back slowly, pretending to examine the pink coolant fluid as it covered Unit-02.

Rei was silent for a few moments and then spoke.

"A secondary blade is not necessary, it-"

"_What_! Are you saying your better than me, First _Child_?" Asuka walked closer now, almost a foot away from Rei, fists clenched. Shinji gulped, wondering how he might defuse the situation. He took a step forward, hands up hoping to appease the volatile German.

"Asuka! I don' thi-" He was cut off.

"No. I merely said that a secondary blade would be of no use. If you were to lose your first blade it is likely that the Angel would take advantage of this. There would be no time to-"

Asuka interrupted her, taking a step closer and raising her head to crudely point at Rei.

"Hmph. Whatever, I'll show you just how good I am." She then whirled round to Shinji and opened her mouth to say something.

Shinji never did find out what that 'something' was. At that moment a large explosion echoed through the ships hull. Shinji eyes widened, as did those of his companions._ What! An explosion! From the outside…!_

He was nearly pushed to the floor as Asuka shoved past him, running in the direction of the exit. Putting his hands on the makeshift bridge, he started to get up only to stop as a hand was offered. He looked up to see Rei's calm face. She spoke quietly though he swore he heard her voice shake a little bit.

"Let's go." Giving her a small smile, he nodded and accepted the hand, for once not blushing at the contact. Thoughts of what might be ahead ran through each other's minds.

* * *

Misato stepped through the door, hearing it close behind her. _Stupid, conceited old fool!_ She had just about managed to remain calm under the Admiral's arrogant attitude. His face showed disdain as she introduced herself and remained pretty much like that throughout the whole 'conversation'. His continual use of the word 'toy' in regards to Unit-02 irritated her, but she didn't say anything, she stayed calm. She didn't get to be Director of Operations just so she could mouth off at her superiors, the chain of command had to be respected after all.

_Huh…a toy indeed._ She thought, she walked over to an open hatchway, and leaning against the rail, wind blowing across her face. _I guess Asuka and Unit-02 will be under my command…three Evangelions…to fight the Angels._ She looked over to the ship transporting Unit-02. _I wonder what the Children are doing?_

She was answered by the sound of a large explosion. Swiftly turning her head, she scanned the fleet. _There! _She spotted a small cruiser, a large chunk of the starboard side was missing, flames and smoke billowed from the damage. Another explosion. There wasn't much left.

_What the hell! What's-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw…something head towards another nearby vessel and continue to ram through it. _An Angel!_ _Dammit!_ She glanced to her right, the shores of Japan visible, New Yokusuka in view. _So close…_With that she rushed straight back in, heading for the bridge.

Loud sirens were soon heard, alerting the rest of the fleet to the danger.

* * *

"Hurry up _Third_!" That was what Shinji Ikari heard as he reached Asuka. She was leaning eagerly against the railings.

He panted slightly, hands on railings. He heard another explosion and looked up to see a large ship in front of them split in half.

"What's that!..."

"…An Angel." He jumped and spun round to see Rei behind him. He thought it strange though

_How can she be so calm at a time like this? _Asuka interrupted his thoughts.

"An Angel! You mean a _real _one!" Her face didn't have any of the fear he had experienced or felt, it was more like…she was…_excited_? It switched to a more calculated look as she observed him and then Rei. She nodded her head as if coming to a decision. Her blue eyes shined as she spoke the next few words.

"Okay, listen up children! First Child, you get that pilot to take you to Misato, tell her we'll take care of everything, got that!" Shinji balked at this. _What is she going to do...?_

"I disagree, we should report to Captain Katsuragi and await orders, we ar-"

"Just do it First, it's not a request!" With that she spun round grabbed Shinji arms and pulled him back into the ship.

"Huh!...h-hey, Asuka w-what are you d-doing? We have to re-" he managed to stutter out as he was pulled into a hatch and through numerous darkened hallways, until he was once again in the immense room that held Unit-02. Realisation came upon him.

"Hey! You can't think that you can beat the Angel on your own do-"

"And what do you know Third _Child_! I'll show you just how good I am and your coming with me!" She pointed imperiously at him, legs apart and one had on her hip. Judging by her expression, 'no' would not be suitable answer. He gulped and nodded, only weakly protesting as he was taken off to the side and then pushed against the wall.

"Stay there, and don't you dare look!" he stared at her confused, wondering what she was doing. His thoughts drifted to Misato and Rei. _I hope there okay…_ he sighed thinking how an ordinary boat trip had turned into _this!_

A minute later, Asuka returned this time wearing something entirely different; her plugsuit. His eyes widened as took in the sight of the girl in the red plugsuit, blushing as he gazed at her more…_rounded_ parts. Suddenly a world of pain erupted in the side of his head as he looked up to see Asuka withdrawing her red palm. He had been slapped. Again.

"Idiot! Pervert! This is no time for your stupid male fantasies! Here, put this on, now!" She tossed him a plug suit, very much like her own. As Shinji took a closer look, he found it was _exactly _like her own.

"W-what? I c-can't wear _this_!" She frowned, obviously not expecting resistance.

"Sure you can!..." Seeing him hesitate, she turned him round and begun to push him round the corner, to a small cubicle. "…Now _do it_!" He wilted under her gaze and complying, not wanting to escalate the argument further. He stood there for a second, gave a sigh and then began to take off his clothes. Standing naked, he quickly (and awkwardly) got into the plugsuit. As it draped around and he pulled it up, over his shoulders, he hesitated, wondering how everything would 'fit' once he pressed the button on his wrist. He gulped and pressed it.

He gave a squawk as it tightened and fit skin tight against his thin frame. _A bit too tight in some places_. He thought morosely as he made his way back to Asuka. She had his back turned to him, his eyes travelled down…

"…erm, A-Asuka?" She turned her head.

"_Geez _finally! What took so long! Never mind, hurry up get in." With that she leaped off the bridge and onto the back of Unit-02. Shinji was shocked at this display of athletic prowess, eyes travelling over her body as she gracefully landed. She quickly pressed a button as the back of Unit-02 opened up revealing the entry plug within as it ejected.

"Well? Get in!"

* * *

_What's wrong with this idiot! Standing there like some lost little boy…hmph._

"Well! Get in!" She watched him as he clumsily climbed onto Unit-02, at one point almost falling into the coolant fluid. Her thoughts once again showed disappointment. _This is the great Third Child? What a joke!_ Shaking her head, she turned round and jumped into the plug, sitting into _her _seat. The familiar feeling passed over her, the one she got every time she sat in Unit-02. Her pulse quickened and she looked behind to see Shinji clamber in, looking confused as ever. She gave a confident grin, now was her chance!

"Time for an amazing display of piloting, Third Child! Just sit back and don't bug me."

A second before she synchronisation began, she saw abrief flash of…

_Red eyes_

She blinked, startled slightly, not that she'd let _him_ see that. Shaking her head, she realised that the idiot probably wouldn't speak German. She let out a sigh of frustration, manually switching the interface to Japanese, reminding herself to get back at him for wasting her time.

She felt the familiar surge of power as Unit-02 activated, she stood it up, the canvas covering it's body like a cloak. _There!_ The Angel had just destroyed another ship, the great Pacific Fleet, the pride of the U.N.'s navy lay in ruins, smoke filled the air. She could see land.

"We only have 1 minute of power left!" he had interrupted her, she looked back angrily, he backed away slightly but still held firm. He _did_ have a point.

"I know that! The power cables are there right?" She pointed to the _Over the Rainbow_, he nodded.

"What are you going to do?" He looked scared.

"Ever heard of 'hopscotch' Third?" Not giving him a chance to reply, she moved, spotting the Angel in the water suddenly change direction and head towards them. Leaping off the doomed vessel she threw Unit-02 towards a small frigate. It's outer hull just big enough to accommodate Unit-02's massive feet. She ignored his panicked screams. Turning her head round she grinned as the Angel followed them. The 'cloak' now a hindrance, she cast it off as she leaped into the air once more. She revelled in the feeling of flying through the air, the sky above and the sea below, a dangerous game of cat and mouse. _This_ is what she trained for!

With 9 seconds left on the clock, they reached the carrier and quickly connected the umbilical cable, the internal communication system crackled to life. It was Misato.

"Asuka! Is Shinji with you!" She asked worriedly. _She probably thought I left him behind, hah! As if the great Asuka Langley Sohryu leaves anyone behind._

"Don't worry Misato, this idiot's with me."

"The Angel-"

"Already doing it!" She anticipated her orders, engaging the progressive knife and standing in a defensive stance. The Angel broke the surface; it was _much _bigger then Unit-02. Shinji picked this up too.

"It's enormous!"

"Hmph, the bigger they are…" She wouldn't fail now, this Angel was hers. She grasped the knife harder, readying to strike.

"What are you going to do!"

"Watch and learn Third Child!"

The Angel leapt out of the water, its gigantic body dwarfing Unit-02 as it flew towards them.

_Red eyes…_ Asuka blinked, hesitating for a second.

Asuka felt rather than saw, the Angel hit them dead on, the force of the blow knocking the wind out of her. She dropped the knife and felt Unit-02 thrown off the carrier and straight into the water. She growled in frustration, ignoring angry protests from Misato and the Third. She would not lose now. She moved the butterfly handles, hoping to activate another knife. Nothing happened. _Wha-?_ She registered the Third Child's voice in her ear.

"It's B-Type equipment…" he said as if it explained everything. Which it did, _Stupid B-Type equipment, stupid Third Child, stupid Angel!_ She managed to look up, only to see the Angel already turning round to attack them again. She pulled on the handles several times more, pressing the triggers frantically, hoping for a reaction. Nothing. Her eyes widened, she turned to Shinji.

"What are you going to do!" She hated this, asking for help.

"What am _I_?" He gave her a shrewd look, as he asked her. _Hmph…idiot…_

"You're the famous _Third Child _aren't you! Do something!" he was about to reply when his own eyes widened and looked out. She turned her head, wondering what it was…and saw the Angel head straight towards them…rows upon rows of sharp teeth bared. She pressed herself into her seat. Slightly scared at the prospect of being eaten by an Angel.

And then for the second time, it crashed into them. The world became a blur as the Angel clasped its teeth taking them with it. Asuka gasped in pain, holding her arms over her stomach as she felt the teeth pierce the armour of Unit-02. She grunted as she realised they had probably gotten straight through. Shad a hard time, thinking clearly through all the pain, but kept from screaming out. _I'm not going to be beaten by some stupi-_

She passed out.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author Note:**

---

Kaji: Hi, you're a little late aren't you?

BANG

Nameless assassin walks away.

---

Hmph…he got off easy._ I_ had to write this chapter! It was torture, I think I had my first experience of 'writers block'.

Once again I apologise for keeping you all waiting. What did you all think? It was probably too much (exactly?) like the episode and I have a different end to the battle in mind, don't worry. It's just that this is probably twice as long as the other chapters and I couldn't continue it. That said, I have a whole week off so the next chapter should be out round about mid-week(fingers crossed).

**Announcement:** The Evangelion Fanfiction Awards are up! If you have a story in mind for an award please submit it at my forum. Thanks!

Oh and a very big thanks to **Naon Tiotami **for his patience and pre-reading.

Please Review and tell us what you think! Thumbs Up

Until the next chapter…


	10. Chapter 0:8

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

**Pre-Read by Naon Tiotami**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

So much for my promise of consistent updates, huh? Oh well. I can say that I now understand why writers give up and stop writing fics.

Obviously I won't be doing that :) I have sorted out what direction this fic is going in and I intend to finish it, just so I can write down my ideas before anyone else and say I'm stealing. I have a brilliant ending in mind. And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Thumbs Up

Hope you find the wait was worth it…

(Naon: And it was! Enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hearts and Minds **

"Yes sir, the Second Child has engaged the Angel."

"I see…and what of the First and Third?"

"Rei is here with me, Sh- the Third Child is also with Unit-02." Gendo absorbed this information, several seconds later he spoke.

"Very well. We will proceed with your plan, Captain Katsuragi."

"Yes sir." The holo-screen with Misato's image flickered and disappeared. The command centre was quiet, save for the steady _beep_ of new data as it showed up on tactical displays. He turned to Dr. Akagi.

"Prepare Unit-01, engage the dummy plug." His tone told her arguing would be useless. Nevertheless a scowl appeared on her face, she opened her mouth to speak, but a quick glance to the nervous techs around her told her to just agree.

"Yes sir." With that she left, her footsteps echoing loudly and cutting the silence of the room. A sigh escaped Fuyutski's mouth.

"Will this work?" He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"It must. B-Type equipment is useless under water, this is our only hope." Surprisingly, a grim smile appeared on the Sub-Commanders face as he turned to face his former pupil.

" '_Hope_'? I'm surprised to hear you use the word."

"There is always hope Fuyutski…we _both_ know that." Hands were once again in front of his face, eyes staring determinedly in front. Fuyutski stared at him for a second before resuming his watch of the massive tactical display in front of him.

_Yes…yes we do._

* * *

Shinji was trying his best to keep calm. Flickers of pain raced up his abdomen and shoulder blades, a result of Unit-02's entrapment by the very large teeth of the Sixth Angel. He looked down at the motionless girl beside him, her breathing was heavy, head down, red hair flowing over the front of her face. A veil, one that hid the pained face of Asuka Langley Sohryu. 

Looking out, he could see the black darkness around him, in the mouth of the Angel, illuminated only by the glowing red core.

_So close…_

He turned to his co-pilot.

"…erm, Asuka? What now?" He asked worriedly, wondering how they would get out now. _Maybe if we could get the teeth open…?_ He was shook from his thoughts as the plug was shaken by some outside force. _What's happening outside?_ Realising, he had yet to receive a reply, he called to her again.

"Asuka?...Asuka are you listening?" Nothing. He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the slight warmth radiating from the plug suit, he ignored it. He shook her slowly and gave a small yelp of surprise as her body slumped back into the seat.

"Asuka!" he glanced at her cautiously, she was still breathing. A small readout on her wrist told him she was still alive. _She must've passed out…damn…_ he sighed and looked over her face, loose strands of hair floated in front of her. Eyes closed, she looked as if she was simply sleeping. Her arms were now loosely enclosed over her stomach. He reached over to a stray lock of her and moved it aside, off her face. Gazing at her, he wondered… _She's-_ another spark of pain brought him back to the reality of his situation.

He shook his head wondering what he could now. The soft _beep beep_ of the internal communications was heard. Once again it was Misato.

"Asuka! Asuka can you hear me!"

"Misato!"

"Asu- _Shinji_!"

"Misato, Asuka's passed out! What do I do! We're trapped in the Angel!"

"…Okay, calm down. Asuka passed out? Okay Shinji , this is what you're going to do. Now listen carefully…"

She told him what he had to do. He face showed disbelief as he heard this so called 'plan'.

_This isn't going to work…_ the rational part of his mind reasoned. But he grudgingly accepted it as the _only_ plan they had.

"You got that Shinji? You have to hold it still for a minute, that's all, _one minute_ okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded his head, although she couldn't see it.

"Okay…almost everyone has been evacuated off the carrier… were reeling in the cable…………_now!_"

Suddenly there was a large thud, as if they had crashed into a wall and then he could feel himself being pulled back, the pain increased slightly as the teeth held on tightly, taking the Angel with him. He hoped the umbilical cable wouldn't break. The core began to glow a bit brighter. Quickly realising he better start to do something he moved forward cautiously, arms reaching out to the butterfly handles.

Eyes widening slightly at the fact that he was practically draped over Asuka's lap, he hoped she would not wake up anytime soon. _She'd kill me…_. Not that it was uncomfortable… He realised his mind was once again wondering and directed it back to the task at hand._ This is no time for such thoughts._

Unit-02, half trapped in the Angel's mouth slowly began to move. The arms slowly raised themselves to the roots of the top and bottom rows of teeth and started to push them apart. Shinji gritted his teeth at the amount of force it was taking to pull on the handles and the growing pain in his chest. He didn't have to open the mouth fully, just enough to get out.

One by one razor sharp teeth were soon free of Unit-02's body, leaving holes several metres in diameter. Tears formed at his eyes and just as quickly were absorbed into the L.C.L.

_Now!_ He was free! Unit-02 quickly sped away from the Angel as it was reeled in like a fish. The Angel, seeing its target was now free honed in towards the fleeing Evangelion like a shark, its teeth bared, like the twisted grin of a tormentor. Shinji hoped everyone had gotten off the carrier and braced himself for the painful impact against the hull of the ship.

Sure enough a sharp burst of pain sprung from his spine as Unit-02 crashed against the side of the carrier. Shaking his head, he quickly, almost frantically tried to turn Unit-02 around. It had reached the surface! Grasping Unit-02's massive hands into the side, it climbed onto the deck.

"-inji! Shinji come in!" Shinji gave a quick sigh of relief upon standing unsteadily on the rocking ship, arms spread out to counter balance the weight. He looked up to see several helicopters in the air quite a distance away. _Misato must be on one of those!_

"Misato! Did everyone get off!"

"Yes they did. It's all yours Shinji. Unit-01 is almost ready." _Unit-01…_ At those words he quickly glanced in the direction New Yokosuka and immediately spotted a towering form that must've been Unit-01. Turning his view back to the Angel, he spotted it rushing at Unit-02.

_Okay…just do it like Misato says…_

Unit-02 pressed its feet into the deck of the carrier, steadying, while simultaneously bringing both arms up in front of itself, palms spread out. Shinji waited as the Angel got closer and closer. _Not again…_

Then the Angel leaped for the Evangelion once more, its mouth open, water flowing out like saliva. With a silent payer he pushed hard against the Angel's body, as it took residence on the deck of the carrier. Shinji's eyes widened as he felt Unit-02's feet starting to slide from under him and doubled his efforts to hold the massive Angel, feeling every muscle, every sinew of the Eva strain with inhuman tension. For a split second his eyes flashed over to horizon…to Unit-01. He blinked…_Now!...do it!_

"Misato! Now!"

* * *

"Unit-02 has the Angel, sir! Do it!" Upon hearing those words, Gendo's eyes shifted downwards to meet Ritsuko's…in that infinitesimal moment that they made contact…wordless thoughts were conveyed, mutual adoration and loathing intertwined as the unspoken command was given. 

She looked away. He smirked.

"Maya! Fire!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Fingers danced across the keys in front of her, within a second a resounding _click_ was heard as the command was executed.

* * *

The port itself had been evacuated as soon as word of an Angel attack reached it. Soon enough, several divisions of JSSDF troops and armoured vehicles had been deployed as well as two JASDF squadrons to 'support' Nerv. After resounding losses in previous Angel attacks, not to mention the Jet Alone incident, generals were still hoping for success with their _tanks_. Bureaucrats. Their _pride_ would not let them back down. Their _failure_ to see the Angel's obvious superiority would cost many honest soldiers their lives. 

However, the rows of heavy tanks and hovering VTOLs were dwarfed by the impressive sight of Unit-01 equipped with its equally impressive weapon. Unit-01 stood defiant amongst the troops, as it towered over the small buildings, dockyards and warehouses of New Yokosuka. A small number of Nerv technicians milled about the portable power supply, which had been connected to the Evangelion upon arrival. The eyes of the Evangelion glowed, despite it being a bright day. Something that slightly scared those near Unit-01. All looked upon it wearily, as if expecting to suddenly jump at them, like a rabid dog on too short a leash.

Off in the distance, a fleet of ships could be seen, smoke rising from it likes some unholy armada and they knew that Unit-02 had engaged the Angel. It was at this point, the command came. A feral growl was heard, as it resonated in the ears of those near, Unit-01 adjusted its weapon, and looked at the horizon. A mere second later a bright flash was all that could be seen from the area as it fired the Positron Rifle. Recoiling from the immense power it stopped briefly and then it fired again…and again, almost firing randomly yet the shots flew in the same direction, towards their target.

Eight rounds were discharged. And then all was quiet.

* * *

"Misato! Now!" he shouted, feeling his mouth incredibly dry, an odd sensation considering he was breathing liquid. 

_C'mon! Shoot already!_

Shinji was slowly loosing ground to the Angel, Unit-02 was almost near the edge of the deck and it was about to fall into the ocean. A prospect Shinji was hoping to avoid. It was at this point Asuka awoke from her impromptu slumber. Her eyes not opening at first, content to stay closed despite the situation.

"…Ugh…where am I-"

"Oh cra-"

The first of the positron rounds impacted and visibly charred the flesh of the Angel. All Shinji saw was a searing white flare and heard a deafening explosion as seven more followed culminating in the destruction of the Angel, as it core was exposed by the second. The Third impacted and cracked the red orb, three, four, five and six mercilessly pounded on it. The seventh finally breached it, and the massive Angel went limp, its broken core dull and destroyed.

Unit-02 was grappling with the Angel when it was destroyed, luckily, Shinji remembered to bring up his A.T. Field. The _Over the Rainbow_ however did not possess the near impregnable defensive capabilities of an Evangelion and it was, without hesitation, instantly vaporised in the ensuing detonation. Shinji's breath was knocked out of him, a feeling he was soon getting used to, and like Asuka before him, passed out.

* * *

_Of course! The 'great' Third Child is nothing but a wimp. He would get knocked silly after blowing up an Angel. How he became an Eva pilot in the first place is beyond me…of course having your daddy as Commander of Nerv must have its perks. Not that I need special treatm_- Asuka's mental speech was cut short by the appearance of Misato. Asuka immediately sat up from her position on the hospital bed, not wanting Misato to think she was tired…or hurt. 

"Oh! Hey Asuka! The doctors say you can leave, I've signed the paperwork." A crumpled piece of paper was waved in front of her for emphasis before hastily being put into the pocket of the red jacket.

"Good! I was getting sick of this…" She looked around in obvious disgust, and gestured to the pale white walls around her "…room."

"Hehe, how are you feeling? Shinji said the Angel hit you pretty hard." Asuka noted the tone of concern in Misato's voice but quickly ignored it. She wasn't here for sympathy._ And how dare that Third Child make me look weak! I'll show him!_ That in mind, she gave Misato a confident grin.

"I'm _fine_ Misato. Really…maybe you should check up on the Third. I'm sure-" Misato's visage faltered for a second, but she quickly hid it. _What?...What now?_

"Misato…the Thi…_Shinji_ is okay isn't he?" Misato quickly looked up at her, scanning her face.

"Yes, yes…why shouldn't he be?" _She's lying…_She could see it a mile off, the way Misato's eyes quickly looked about the room. Not making eye contact.

"_Misato_…where is he? I need to 'thank' the idiot for using _my _Unit-02." _Wait till I get my hands on that idiot._ However, as soon as the words left her mouth, she noted a glint in the older woman's eyes.

"_Oh_! You want to _thank_ him huh? Well… he's in room 307, I'll make sure you're not disturbed by any of the nurses…" Asuka's mind went blank for a second, imagining the possible scenarios that Misato's comment created in her mind.

"_I… did… not… mean… THAT! _How can you _think_ of such a thing Misato! Eww…now I'm going to have to take a bath."

"Hahaha…well Asuka you did say-"

"I _know_ what I said and I certainly didn't mean that! Geez Misato, grow up!"

"But where would the fun be in that! C'mon…I saw what you made him wear…I'm sure you got a good look-" She winked as she said that, more images of pilot of Unit-01 came unbidden into her head. She could feel her face heating up and shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. _Ugh…No! No…don't think of that!_

"Misato, you _pervert!_"

Deciding to attack the source of the problem she quickly threw a pillow at Misato, rushed out of the room. The sound of her laughter echoing in the hallways as the door closed. Her thought clouded and muddled, Asuka tried to calm herself, yet despite herself, her thoughts returned to Shinji Ikari. _Third Child_ she mentally corrected herself, _no sense getting too familiar with a _boy.

Misato had told her what Shinji did, how he took control of Unit-02 despite her state of unconsciousness. _My Unit-02…mine_. It amazed her that he was even able to control Unit-02 let alone hold up against an Angel in it. One that had disabled her so easily. It was an assault on her pride. She wouldn't say it of course but she was impressed, _no sense letting the twerp think he's better than me, which he isn't._ _Just another challenge for the great Asuka Langley Sohryu!_

Unintentionally a genuine, though small, smile appeared on her face. Shaking her head, she gingerly placed her feet on the floor, grabbing her bag on the chair, she walked through a door into the small bathroom. After washing up and changing out of the _dreadful_ hospital gown and into some of her clothes, she decided to stretch her legs and visit the ailing Third Child. _Idiot probably isn't even awake yet_. She laughed silently to herself.

The hallway was empty, the orange hue of the light streaming in through the windows suggested it was late afternoon and that soon night would arrive. She walked along until a few doors down she came upon room 307. She stepped up to the door, it was no different than any of the others, the same bland design. _Let's get this over with…_

She opened the door to be greeted by the sight of the First Child, sitting demurely in a chair by the bedside. Shinji lay apparently still unconscious. Asuka hesitated for a second, her face going blank before reverting back to its confident expression. She'd be damned before she showed weakness in front of _her_.

"What are you doing here _First Child_?" Asuka bluntly asked, not at all expecting anyone else to be in the room, and was annoyed at this…unexpected situation. Not that it mattered. Rei didn't look up, but continued staring at the sleeping form of Shinji.

"I…am waiting for Pilot Ikari to awaken." Asuka nodded slightly, her annoyance further aggravated upon realisation that her presence didn't warrant a cursory glance. _Calm down…no sense getting angry…_Reigning in her temper, she came to a decision.

"Really? Well…in that case I'll wait as well."

Pulling up a chair, she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. A look round the room, she took in the featureless walls and pristine white floor. _Are all Japanese hospitals so tasteless in décor_? she absently wondered. It certainly seemed so. Several times she looked at the First, mentally reminding herself of the _red_ eyes. _How is that possible? Doesn't anyone find it…wrong?_ At some level, it scared Asuka…to see a living manifestation of her nightmares in front of her. She wouldn't tell anyone this of course. Glancing up again, she made eye contact with Ayanami.

It would seem she was under similar scrutiny.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!...no, why?"

"You have looked in my direction several times now. Is there a problem?"

Asuka immediately went on the defensive, not used to being questioned by people. _Certainly not by red-eyed albinos_ she said to herself and decided the straightforward approach would work best.

"Why…are your eyes red? You _know_ that's not normal, right?" She watched as Ayanami continued to look in her direction before turning away to stare out the large windows, orange light illuminating her pale face.

"I…know, I have always been like this. It is…how I am." Not really satisfied with the answer, Asuka asked again.

"Why though?"

"I do not know why…others have commented that my hair and eye colour are…unusual, but I do not mind it. I prefer it…like this." She said, finally turning her face back to Asuka.

Something in them words told Asuka 'unusual' was the _least_ that was said about her and involuntarily felt a small amount of pity for the girl. _Great way to start a conversation Asuka! Just point out she's a freak… really good job!_ She mentally berated herself and decided to change the topic.

"So erm, what do you think of the _Third _here?" Motioning the unconscious Shinji Ikari, genuinely curious about what her new co-pilots thought of each other.

"Ikari is a competent pilot and has adjusted very well to his piloting duties."

_Duty…that's what it comes down to doesn't it? There's no one else but…us._ But back on the current conversation, Asuka's thoughts were clearer…_ That's it?_

"What else? C'mon there has to be something more than '_he's a good pilot_'. I know that already and don't you _dare_ tell him I said that! What do _you_ think of him _First_?"

"What else is there?"

Asuka was taken aback at the girl's attitude and her confused expression. _What's wrong with this girl?_

"Well….er….what's he like?"

"…what he is _like_?"

"You know!...like….like, does he talk much? What's his favourite food? What are his hobbies? Those sorts of things!"

"What does it matter?"

"What? It matters because…because er…your co-pilots! Yeah, shouldn't you learn about each other so…er, it improves teamwork? Yeah!"

"If I am ordered to then I will."

_What? 'Ordered to'…something is definitely wrong here_…

"You shouldn't rely on just orders _First_…what are you? A doll? Do it for yourself…I do." Asuka spat the word out, though didn't mean it in a harsh way… So she was surprised when she almost felt a hint of anger radiating off the blue haired girl.

"I am not a doll."

Asuka eyes narrowed…by all indications, that statement wasn't entirely true, from what she'd seen anyway. Crimson eyes stared back, unflinching under her gaze.

"I will do what is required of me, noth-"

She snapped.

"And that's it! What kind of life is that! If you want something you should take it! Not wait for it be handed to you!"

She didn't know why she was shouting, why she was getting so…angry just because of a few words uttered by a complete stranger. But she was. The realisation hit her and she remembered her surroundings. _Calm down Asuka…calm down…your trying to cheer the girl up not…not…what's the point?_ She sat back down, taking deep breaths head down.

"…I…I am here…of my own free will. No one ordered me to wait by Ikari's side."

"Really? Well _congratulations_!" She clapped her hands for emphasis, however only did so half-heartedly, her heart no longer in, she let out a hollow laugh. "Ha…this what the great Asuka Langley Sohryu is reduced to… arguing over…over…why _are_ we fighting anyway?" She questioned, her anger spent and leaving her slightly confused.

"…I do not know."

Hearing this, Asuka was quiet at this as she stared at the blue haired girl, sitting back straight against the chair. Her eyes roamed over the First Child _Still wearing that tacky uniform I see…this girl needs some fashion sense_ and red eyes stared back at her. She looked away, choosing to observe the pristine white floor of the Nerv hospital.

"…You know what? I don't know either…" _Oh what the hell_ "…hey_…_First Child…" She stood up, surprising herself, and walked round the bed and next to the First. She stuck out her hand…

"…let's be good friends." She slapped on a smile.

Asuka held a breath as she waited for a response from the quiet girl. She watched as Ayanami first stared at her and then her hand. She waited…gritting her teeth, telling herself this wasn't a mistake…Ayanami did nothing.

_Fine then-_ Just as she was about to turn away, the First child stood up and grasped Asuka's hand in hers and said one word…

"…friends."

"…Ugh…" _Great…what now?_ Asuka turned to see a dazed Third Child awake, to be greeted by the sight of Asuka and Rei shaking hands.

His eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him, dark brown hair falling down over his forehead. _Ah, looks like prince charming here is awake…_ Asuka thought. Her words however…

"Well…it's about time you woke up, you _idiot_. Do you know how long we've had to wait here…" Asuka ranted, not caring that her voice was rising in volume to a level that most would cover their ears for. For the first time since the battle, since leaving Germany…she felt relaxed. _Maybe I could get used to this place…_

* * *

Misato sat at the wheel of her car. She had come straight here after checking in on Shinji and seeing Asuka. 

She sighed.

_Figures they'd do something like this…it was…inevitable. But Shinji…how am I going to explain to him that…that he…_ Even to herself she couldn't finish the sentence. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she fought back tears. _No…be strong. It'll be okay. It'll work out. They're not stupid..._

She took out a crumpled piece of paper, and made sure to read once again. After doing so she put it onto the passenger seat and laid back against her own seat, resting her head and let out a sigh. She looked at the paper again, making out some of the words not hidden by shadows:

_Marduke Institute_

_Pilot Selection Committee_

_--------------------------------_

_It is the decision of this committee that Shinji Ikari (hereby referred to as the Third Child)……._

**End of Chapter 8**

**Author Notes:**

Once again apologies for the lateness of this chapter.

Well that's done. I had trouble with the Rei/Asuka scene and I'm aware that there is OOCness, I hope that I put enough 'conflict' into their conversation without it seeming that they became friends too easily…Asuka still has her reservations as you will see in future chapters. Their 'friendship' will be quite unstable but I needed it to be like how it was when Asuka first met Rei, I don't think she hated Rei…more like a rivalry between Pilots. Any thoughts on that will be appreciated Thumbs Up

The letter at the end will be explained by the next chapter or two, as for all the other stuff….it'll be explained….eventually, I haven't forgotten about it. Thanks for reading for everyone! Thanks to Naon for pre-reading.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Until the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 0:9

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

**Pre-Read by Naon Tiotami**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

**Author Note:**

Naon says: 'Enjoy. I know you will!'

Thanks to reviewers of the last chapter for your comments, I really appreciate it. This chapter will hopefully answer _some_ of your questions. Or perhaps it'll raise new ones… Thumbs Up

Hope you like it…

**Chapter 9: Friend and Foe alike**

_2010 Gehirn Headquarters_

"Well, have a good one."

"Yeah, you too…"

Naoko Akagi watched as her daughter walked out of the newly built command centre her shoes echoing in the silence of the massive room. Below, her three technological wonders, Balthazar, Melchior and Caspar. Years of research and development would finally pay off with the activation of the Magi supercomputer. _I never thought this day would come…._She reflected on all the events leading up to this day and what started it all….Second Impact. Her meeting with Gendo and Yui… and the creation of the Test Type Evangelion: Unit-01. She let out a hollow laugh, wondering what Yui would think of it all, of her, of Gendo. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned around. The darkness hid whoever might've been there.

"W-who's there?" She asked, startled and her eyes squinting. No response. She took a step forward and then saw something, movement!

"Who's there!" She repeated, more forcefully this time having regained her composure. Loud footsteps could be heard, a door slid open and a small figure hurried through. Naoko stood, puzzled at first and then walked steadily forward, she was not one to let mysteries simply walk out the door. Once thing had caught her attention though…. As the door opened and light entered, she recognised blue hair. A memory resurfaced.

"_I could've sworn you had a son…?"_

"_No this isn't Shinji, this is the daughter of an acquaintance. Her name is Rei Ayanami." _

_What's Rei doing here? Shouldn't she be with the Gendo? Silly girl…_shaking her head, she decided to catch up with the strange girl and walked at a quickened pace. Upon entering the darkened corridors of Gehirn, she looked left, then right and saw Rei turn a corner. She followed, wondering what the little girl was doing in Gehirn at this hour, or how she had gotten here in the first place. As she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of a red dress as it disappeared behind another corner. Letting out a sigh, she followed Rei through the maze-like corridors, with every step the shadows seemed to draw longer, as if she was going in deeper and deeper. She never caught up.

She called out, but gained no response, she tried reaching security on the phone booths, but half the electronics had not even been completed in this part of the base. She couldn't even recognise where she was anymore. Having long since, lost sight of Rei, she walked aimlessly trying to find a way back to something recognisable. She stopped.

Voices could be heard.

Straining her ears she listened in the direction of the voice, thankful that someone was here. Just as she was about to turn into the corridor, she stopped. She didn't know why, but something told her rushing round the corner would not be a good idea. Leaning against the wall, she shuffled towards the corner, took a deep breath and peaked round.

The unmistakeable figure of Gendo stood there, his hand on the shoulder of Rei. He said something to her, Rei nodded and they both entered a door. She turned back, confused and slightly scared. _What is going on here? Why is Gendo on the base with the girl….?_ She wondered if she should go back and forget about the whole thing. _…No_. She might as well see what Ikari is doing here. Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner and walked purposefully towards the door, it's bare features no different to any other door on the base, it could be broom closet for all she knew. Upon reaching it, hand raised to open the door, she stopped realising there was a security panel next to it.

Why was there a security door here? She fished out her security card and swiped through with practised ease. A _beep_ followed, and several lights lit up on the display. She waited for the door to open…nothing happened. She tried to swipe the card through again and was met with the same result, then she noticed the small lights on the panel…one by one they were blinking off, as if…_counting down_. Upon realising this, she waited a minute, although it seemed longer, until the last light switched off.

The door opened. Her eyes widened.

It was an _elevator_. She was surprised, not knowing that there was even an elevator here. _Where does it go?_ Cautiously she stepped inside, examining the plain, if not slightly peeling, walls. To her right was a panel. There were only two buttons, 'Up' or 'Down'. Without hesitating she pressed 'down'. The doors slowly closed and again she thought of leaving quickly.

_No._

The ride itself was uneventful, it took while for the elevator to reach the bottom, and made her think of how far down she was going. The steady hum was all that broke the silence. A soft _beep_ was heard and the doors slid open to reveal another a dark and barely lit hallway at the end of which was a single door. She walked towards it, ignoring her growing sense of dread. A _beep_ behind her. Shocked she swiftly turned round ready to confront whatever it was.

The elevator doors closed. _I must be getting old…_ she admonished herself for getting jumpy at every small thing and refocused on the door in front of her. She studied it, the same bare features, the same security panel to swipe her card through. Hesitating only for a moment, she swiped the card.

It opened.

She heard it immediately, a sound that nearly pierced her eardrums, reached down and twisted up her insides. A sound similar to that of someone breathing, a sharp hiss, but it was amplified a hundred times. It scared her. She looked on into the room. A transparent cylinder that ran from floor to ceili-….._what on earth…?_ She looked up to see large numbers of tubes running from the cylinder; the 'sound' was resonating from each of them. She walked into the room, towards the centre, the only place lit up in the 'room'. The edges were pitch black and she would think the darkness ran to oblivion were it not for two strips of dim lights which ran around the _circular_ room.

_Liquid….L.C.L….? Why has…Ikari….what are you doing here?_ At the sound of breaking glass she spun to her left and saw Rei, clad in her red dress, her eyes wide, pieces of glass which she must've dropped all around her. Naoko didn't know what to do, what was _Rei_ doing here, of all places? Ignoring the logic which said a nine year old girl couldn't _possibly _know what all of this was, she decided to ask her. Taking a step forward…

"Rei! What _is_ this place! Why are you…._what_ are you doing here!"

Rei took a step back, ignoring the broken pieces of the beaker. Then, she stopped…and nodded. _What is she…?_ Naoko's eyes widened upon realising that Rei was looking past her, _behind _her!

Slowly, she turned, hoping that it wasn't…

It was, and he stood there silently watching her, his eyes boring into her own, hands in pockets.

"….G-Gendo….I-…what are you…? What is this plac-" She stopped abruptly as he pulled out a small pad and with a _click_, bright lights illuminated the whole room. For several seconds all she could see was a blinding white but then her eyes adjusted and the room came into focus. She could see the 'walls'. And that was why she gasped. _My god…_

Bodies floating in the orange liquid. Bodies of a little girl, all the same…._clones!_ It was difficult to make out any details besides the pale skin and colourless hair, but the faces were all the same, all smiling, all….with a numbing stare that froze Naoko to the spot. The same mindless, soulless gaze that suggested they couldn't be considered human. And then, a realisation hit her.

She looked at Rei and then back towards the faces of those submerged in the L.C.L. and then back and forth between the two as she tried to comprehend the situation. She jumped as she heard his voice, answering the unspoken question.

"Rei is…unique, _they_…" He motioned the bodies "…are from another."

She looked at him, her face clearly showing confusion as she searched _his _face for any forthcoming answers.

"…G-Gendo… what is all this!" She watched as he audibly sighed and raised one hand to his face, reaching for his glasses.

"Rei…you may leave."

"Yes." Naoko didn't bother watching Rei as she left, her mind disturbed at what she is seeing before her. Her eyes are trained on the Commander as he placed his glasses into his pocket. Naoko waited to see what he would do. He took out a gun and aimed it directly at her head.

She looked down, unable to hold his gaze. _So…this is how it ends…_

"…why?"

"Because you were of use to me."

"B-but the Magi! You still need-" Never in her life did she despise herself more than she did now. She continued to cling to him, even when he was about to end her life. _Pathetic_ she heard in her head, but it was ignored.

"…You?... _You_ are easily replaceable…I'm sure I'll find _someone_."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading as a realisation it her. _Yui…it was always her, always._ She had to ask…

"Did you _ever…_ love me?"

He told her.

Her head bowed, a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"….liar."

A gunshot rang out, followed by the sound of a body impacting on the cold floor. Naoko Akagi's last thoughts were of her daughter, how she wished that she had been there for her, how she wished that Ritsuko wouldn't make the same mistakes as her…and… of soulless faces peering down at her.

_A fool, I've been such a fool….Ritsuko…I'm sorr-_

* * *

_Present Day, Katsuragi/Ikari Apartment_

Misato relaxed against the chair, cold beer in hand as she watched Shinji perform his morning ritual of making breakfast. Already, she could smell the aroma of toast, mixed with the rich smell of tea. Taking another sip of the can, she hid behind the false pretence of drunken laziness as was usual of her morning behaviour. But in reality, she was carefully watching the Third Child, as he faultlessly performed the chore, almost without a care in the world. Purple hair, dangling in front of her, she swiftly pushed it back behind her ears with an almost practiced movement.

_Should I tell him…?_ The letter she had received still weighed heavily on her mind and had caused her to have a sleepless night. Yesterday, as she picked up Shinji from the hospital, she had tried to but for some reason she couldn't even begin to tell him. She didn't even have the excuse that she had at least mentioned it and then changed topic. The ride home was silent on her part, except for the odd word or two as she listened to Shinji almost happily talk about the new pilot. Him being happy was unusual in itself and she couldn't bring herself to…to…._to what? Disappoint him? Make him sad?_ She had even refrained from making any comments on his newfound 'infatuation' with the German girl. Any other day, it would've been worth it just to see how red his face would go, but now… she told herself, it would be childish. She was his guardian and superior officer. Should she treat him like a friend? They had grown close to each other, losing the discomfort of living together and evolving into an almost mother/son relationship.

"Here you go Misato!"

Brought out of her reverie, she looked up to see Shinji's smiling face as he deposited a her plate onto the table, the smell hit her nose immediately and despite herself her mouth began watering. She quickly put on a lazy smile of her own, as she replied to the boy.

"Hey, thanks Shinji, it looks delicious."

She watched as his smile got wider and she quickly placed the Yebisu can to her lips, throwing her head back and taking a long gulp. Both her eyes were closed as she tried to banish the smiling face from her mind. Beer had helped her forget things before, why not now? The noise of plates and chopsticks clattering was soon heard as they ate and finished their breakfast in relative silence. As he made his way out the door, Misato quickly got up and ran into the hallway, her hand diggings into her pockets.

"Shinji wait!" Upon hearing her he turned round, his expression showing a tinge of confusion.

"Misato?"

"Wait a moment, I need to, er, give you something…" She gulped, wondering if she could give him the letter. Her hand tightened around the letter as they both stood there.

"…er, Misato?"

One look at his face and she crumbled…_No…I can't do this_. She handed him two security cards, one his, the other; Rei's. He accepted it, looking at the picture.

"Rei?" _Yes…Rei….god, I'm a coward…_

"Yeah, it's her new security card, I forgot to give it to her at back at Headquarters, so could you give it to her when you see her at school?"

"er….okay, sure." He said with a smile.

"Good… see ya."

Shinji was out the door, school satchel in hand. As soon as the door closed, Misato slumped and sighed. She wondered if she should go into work _now_ even though her shift didn't start until the afternoon. _Should I clean the apartment?_ She asked herself as she saw the mess that had been slowly accumulating despite Shinji's best efforts….._hah!_ The thought itself brought a forlorn smile upon her lips, but it was short lived as her thoughts returned to the letter. She moved to her own room and dropped herself onto the futon. Her hand digging into the back pocket of her cut-offs and fishing out the folded piece of paper. Examining it in the light, she opened it and began to read…

_--------------------------------_

_Marduke Institute_

_Pilot Selection Committee_

_--------------------------------_

_It is the decision of this committee that Shinji Ikari (hereby referred to as the Third Child), his employment under Special Agency Nerv and his status as Pilot of Test Type Evangelion Unit-01 be put under reconsideration in light of the advancements towards the Dummy Plug autopilot system. Due to the progress of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi in maintaing a stable sytem, it should be noted that all current and future candidates similarly be placed under scrutiny. While some may argue that the autopilot is not yet fully tested it has proved itself competent in the field and test results have shown a steady improvement in dummy reaction almost equal to that of live pilots._

_We feel it is in the best interest of Nerv and its Pilots that this system be adopted into the Test Type (at this stage) for intial combat tests. If responses and efficiency in Nerv's overall combat coordination improve, it will be formally adopted as a replacement to the Third Child, who shall no longer have contact with Nerv or its personnel. _

_Furthermore, it is the concern of this committee in regards to the mental stability of the Third Child. This has been decided in light of recent reports whereby the Third Child has complained of amnesia and occasionally loses control of the Test Type in battle . This is an unstable factor that can no longer be ignored despite success against the Angels. The risk cannot be taken and if it is decided the autopilot is safer and more secure, the Third Child's employment of Nerv will be terminated. _

_At this stage, the Dummy system will function as a back up to the Third Child, however please note, he will be under observation._

_For the moment, the First and Second Child will not be under such scritny due to their long involvement and expreince with the Evangelion Project. _

_Any questions should be referred to Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Nerv Techincal Divison 1, Project Leader_

_Thank you_

_--------------------------------_

_What are they thinking? Replacing human pilots with the Dummy Plug...? Are they insane?_

She folded it back again and dropped it beside her futon. Lying down, hands behind her head she closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she would eventually tell him.

"Idiot."

* * *

As Shinji walked to school, he took out Rei's security pass, not able to contain his curiosity any longer. He looked at her picture, a recent one he assumed, her face the same blank stare towards the camera. The details on the side showed nothing much except her Pilot status, Name and age. Nothing else. _A mystery…_

"Hey Shinji!" Quickly placing the card into his pocket, he turned round to see who it was. Touji and Kensuke both with smiles on their faces raced up to meet him.

"Oh…hey, guys."

"Shinji! where were ya yesterday?" Touji put a burly arm round Shinji, who wilted instantly.

"Yeah is it true Nerv's got another Evangelion!" Kensuke's face was the epitome of excited, his camera already out and trained on Shinji's face. The blinking red light indicated he was recording. Shinji's eyes went wide, not just because of he was being asked for potentially classified information but his discomfort of being under the scrutiny of the camera.

"Wha….? Er, Kensuke….how do you know that?"

"So it is true!" If possible, Kensuke sported a grin wider than his face and Shinji reddened at his slip up.

"NO!...er, no I didn't say that!"

"Awww! C'mon Shinji you can tell _me_, were buddies aren't we? So what's the new pilot like? I heard he's from Europe and that his Unit-02 is the best model of Evangelion yet!"

"_What_! No it… isn't….." Shinji sighed as he realised he just told them of the existence of a new pilot plus Evangelion. Shaking his head, he decided to clarify a few points to his 'friends'.

"Okay…there _is_ a new pilot. And for your information it's a gir-"

"Whoa! Shinji! Kensuke! Check out the babe!" Slightly annoyed at Touji's interruption, he turned to see what female had gotten the jocks attention _this_ time. Looking ahead of him, he noticed the girl, clad in their school's girl's uniform. Red hair spilled down her back as she walked briskly in the direction of their school. _No…it couldn't be…Asuka? She's going to the same school as me and Rei?_

Unaware of Shinji's internal monologue, both Touji and Kensuke were whispering to each other.

"You getting this on camera?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry."

"Sweet! Hey do you think she'll be in our class!"

"Could be, afterall our class has been hit pretty badly by all the students leaving and all."

"Imagine the money we could make of _just_ selling the pictures of her…"

"Yeah…"

Shinji caught Kensuke and Touji staring off into space both grinning like idiots and mumbling to themselves. He looked ahead. Asuka was already out of sight, he looked back at his friends. Sighing, he tapped both of them on the shoulders.

"…er, guys?...hello?"

"…Shinji, you just ruined the most beautiful…"

"Yeah what's wrong?" Thye both replied, obviously indignant to the fact that Shinji had interrupted their thoughts.

In the distance a school bell could be heard ringing, signalling the start of morning registration.

"Oh hell!" Was Touji's eloquent reply and Shinji for the umpteenth time sighed as they all sprinted towards the school.

Two minutes later, all three panting and out of breath they entered an empty school yard. Running into the school, barely dodging students and staff they burst into class 2-A. Unfortunately for them, the new student had also just entered class. They of course didn't know this and so they…

"Wha…!"

"No!"

"Watch ouuuut!"

"I'm Asuka Langleeeeeee- oof!"

…ended up in an undignified pile on the floor, their bodies intertwined.

"My camera!"

"Argh, my leg!"

"…urgh…"

"…Dummkopfs!"

Shinji opened his eyes to be greeted by white. He tilted his head in confusion as he got up and looked up….to be greeted by the _very_ angry face of one Asuka Langley Sohryu, one hand pushing down her skirt the other…

"You perverted idiots!"

SLAP!

Shinji, looked on in pain, his hand rubbing his swelling cheek.

"Hey leave Shinji alone you…!"

SLAP! SLAP!

Both Kensuke and Touji were now in similar distress to Shinji and as such were similarly nursing their cheeks. Shinji took a step back as Touji faced up to Asuka, both defiant. Kensuke had already recovered from the shock and now a few feet away was readying his camera to record the following events. Shinji's attention was brought back to Touji and Asuka who had begun a verbal sparring match.

"What was that for!"

"That's the viewing fee, quiet a bargain, nicht?" Asuka said imperiously, Shinji got the feeling _both_ had forgotten they were in front of a whole class of students. A quick glance at the teacher confirmed he was still in shock at the _lively_ interruption to his class, not doing anything to stop the commotion that had broken with the rest of the students.

"It's overpriced, here's your change!"

Shinji watched, almost in slow motion, as Touji undid his belt and was about to (he assumed) drop his pants, when…

"MR. SUZUHARA!"

The whole class went silent as Touji slowly turned round to face an furious class rep, her cheeks flushed with anger and her glare fully concentrated on Touji. Shinji gulped, took a look a Kensuke who nodded and both decided to take a step back. After all, survival takes priority over friendship. Touji, considered one of the strongest boys in the class, rising star of the basketball team and all round jock withered immediately to an almost apologetic form not unlike Shinji on a bad day. His shaking hands quickly re-did his buckle as she walked over.

"Oh….hey, er.. c-class rep- ACK!"

His ear was quickly in the pincer like grip of Hikari's fingers as she looked on unmercifully.

" Don't you 'Class Rep' _me_ Mr. Suzuhara!You weren't going to do anything… _inappropriate_ to our new classmate were you?" Shinji almost immediately felt bad for his friend, yet like Kensuke was glad the wrath of the class rep was not directed at them. As Hikari finished her sentence, she tightened her grip on Touji's ear, expecting compliance.

"Argh…no! No, hehe of course not class rep, hehe…"

Shinji watched as Hikari's eyes narrowed in exaggerated suspicion, before she let go. Touji was soon nursing his throbbing red ear and when he turned back to Hikari he was surprised to see a smile on her face. Shinji noticed the smile did not reach her eyes. Confused, Touji asked…

"Er, class rep?"

"Suzuhara…" the smile was still there "…apologise to Miss Sohryu." Hearing this, Touji lost any spineless tendencies and regained his former strength, puffing up his chest he replied indignantly…

"What! No Way! Ack!" The smile evaporated from her features as Hikari once again summoned her innate ability to control unruly students with a simple stare, Touji wilted, his head bowed, realising his defeat in front of the whole class. He turned to Asuka who had been watching the whole display in obvious amusement.

"…er, look, erm….sorry, ok?"

Asuka simply nodded, although Shinji noticed, she was smirking in superiority. She faced Hikari and nodded showing that she accepted the apology. Hikari then (surprising Shinji) bowed to both Asuka and the ageing teacher.

"I'm very sorry, I'll make sure they get the proper punishment." Asuka looked on perplexed for a second before gesturing Hikari to straighten up…

"Hey you don't have to apologise for these _idiots-_"

"That's enough! All of you get back to your seats. Miss Sohryu…the class…" The teacher waved a hand towards the rest of the students. Confused, Asuka wondered what he meant, before, realising she had not finished her introduction.

"Oh right!...I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, charmed." She finished off with a wink, ignoring half the class who watched on dumfounded at their new classmate's _interesting_ arrival. Shinji watched as she visibly relaxed, although not before giving a glare in his direction, a promise of revenge clear. He gulped and shrank into his seat.

* * *

_Ugh…what did I do to deserve this?_ Shinji wondered as he stacked the chairs, he eyes fell on his two partners in crime, Touji and Kensuke who were currently mopping the floor and cleaning the board. Both were slouching and not bothering with their work. Shinji guessed it had something to do with the verbal lashing not only in front of the class but at lunch time as well by an obviously angry class rep. Not only this, but Touji had been hit with a whole week of after school clean up duty. Three days of which, to Touji's horror, would be spent with the irate class rep.

Kensuke and Shinji would only have to help out this one time though and were privately relived, not that they would tell Touji this of course, for now they supported their broken and battered friend. Like now, when Touji would grumble or grouch about the 'unfairness of the class rep and her new sidekick: demon girl'.

"I wasn't even going to do _that_! I mean, I'm not stupid, you believe me, right guys?"

Shinji looked over to Kensuke, who shook his head in resignation before they both replied.

"Yes Touji."

"Of course we believe you."

Both well versed and practiced lines, which were constantly repeated to ease their friend's plight. While the class rep, had been miffed, a welcome distraction in Asuka helped deflect most of her anger as she showed the Second Child around the school and recited the usual 'welcome the new student' procedure. By the time they had returned for third period (History of post Second Impact Japan), they were laughing and obviously getting along. Shinji was relieved that Asuka had so quickly found a friend. Both Touji and Kensuke however watched on in alarm, both replaying the morning events in their heads and worried about their future survival in the class.

"And Rei wasn't even here…" Rei had not been class the whole day, leading Shinji to wonder just where she was. Either she was sick or she had tests back at Nerv. Putting away the last chair, he leaned against the wall taking a rest from all the heavy lifting. _Maybe I should work out…?_ I immediately banished the thought as ridiculous. Taking out the card again, once more looking at the face. _Where have I seen that face befor-_

"What was that Shinji?" Shinji quickly turned round hiding the card behind his back and noticed Kensuke and Touji standing behind him.

"Oh!...er, nothing, hehe, nothing!"

"I heard….'Rei'….wow Shinji, I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"So you wanted to see Rei huh?"

Shinji looked perplexed at his friends' 'suggestions'_ Wha…?_

"What are you guys talking about?" He watched as Kensuke and Touji looked at each other, nodded and then turned back to him. They then folded their arms.

"Shinji, it's okay, we understand. You don't have to hide it from us."

"Yeah, sure Rei is bit weird, but at least she's a better choice than Asuka. And you've known her for longer!"

"What's that behind your back?"

"What! Er…. Nothing!" He tried to quickly hide the card, but a quick Touji grabbed it out of his hand and soon he was showing Kensuke. Shinji watched with fascination as varying expressions showed on their faces. First shock and confusion, then understanding and as they looked up, both sported matching grins. _What now…._ Shinji sighed realising that his friends had gotten the wrong idea.

"What's _this_ Shinji, huh?"

"Told ya!" Kensuke was jumping up and down, unable to hold his excitement in over the 'discovery'. Shaking his head, he held his hand out and promptly received the card back. _Why do I put with them?_ He wondered to himself, no reasonable answer was forthcoming.

"Look, it's just her security card…" Kensuke opened his mouth to say something, but Shinji swiftly held up his hand, "…and Misato forgot to give it to her back at Headquarters so I had to hand it over to her, but she isn't in today." Kensuke suddenly jumped up his face alight in realisation.

"Guys, what if….Asuka is really….Rei!" Shinji's mind went blank _Wha...?_ Kensuke, unaware of Shinji's and Touji's incomprehension carried on fervently.

"Like two sides of the same coin, two differently personalities….like….fire and ice! Some sort of shape shifting demon! How else do you explain Asuka being here and not Rei!" He looked at them expectantly, nodding his head. Shinji was spared the trouble by Touji who whacked Kensuke round the head.

"You watch too many films."

"Yeah, Kensuke perhaps you should change your lifestyle or something." Shinji suppressed a laugh as Kensuke grumbled under his breath arms crossed, obviously not pleased with his friends making fun of him.

Besides the occasional remark, the rest of the clean up session was spent in relative silence.

* * *

"…so you want me to…?" _You can't be serious…she's had enough problems in her life without you doing further damage to her…_

"Yes. Is that a problem Mr. Kaji." _Yes, a very big problem…_

"…No, no of course not, Chairman. As always I am at your service."_….for now, anyway._ He sighed, wondering if his quest to find the truth was worth all this trouble.

"Good. I don't need to tell you she must be unharmed. The again with your prior relationship with her, I suppose that goes unsaid." _Bastard._ He remembered the last time he had talked with her… the encounter did not go well.

"Yes it does, but I understand the urgency of the problem. With the loss of Nagisa and all subsequent data you need a new sample. Although I was under the impression her patterns had already been transferred."

"It is an ongoing process, the first system took months to develop, and with the reappearance of the Angels, we must proceed quicker than expected."

"And….have you apprehended him yet?" _Let's see how you answer that!_

"…No, _surely_ you must know that Mr. Kaji, after all you do go through our security logs….Do not be foolish, it would be a pity if a man such as yourself were to be…no longer of any use to us." _Touché… _

The silence lingered for a few moments, before he spoke.

"And…how will I take her, I doubt Ikari is going to let me waltz into Nerv and abduct one of his prized-"

"You are being reassigned, Ikari will think we sent you to keep an eye on him, nothing more."

"I see."

"That will be all."

_Well…that went well._ He reflected, the small apartment was now fully furnished, an was now rife with the smell of takeout food and aftershave. Settling himself comfortably into a chair, he assumed it was only a matter of time before they would want her again. With the relative success of the Jet Alone trial the committee would no doubt want to further the project along as quickly as possible.

_Is it worth it…? To use her like this?...Should I stop it?_ This was not the first time he had doubts, if it was just himself then he wouldn't have hesitated in the slightest. But with her involved…_No…she was involved long before I met her and she doesn't even know it._ That still didn't justify what he was doing, helping them with their research, but in reality…he was scared…scared of what someone else might do in his place. _At least…I can lessen the damage, perhaps find some way to help her._

If he did help her, in anyway not prescribed by his 'employers', they'd probably kill him. Could he do that, and risk _everything_ he had learned so far, so close now to finding out what happened. _Too close…_Running a hand through his messy hair, he poured himself a drink (not the first of the day) and quietly toasted to his former lover.

"Well Katsuragi…looks like we'll be seeing each sooner than expected."

He finished the glass in a single gulp.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Author Notes:**

Well there's that chapter folks. What did you think? Hopefully, all the different threads will start coming to together from this point on. Not much Rei or Asuka in this chapter, but they will be in the next. Thanks for reading! Also, I've got summer holidays coming up, so there's a chance that updates will be much quicker.

And thanks to Naon for pre-reading.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Until the next chapter…


	12. Chapter 0:10

**Evangelion: A Fool's War**

**Written by AgentKaji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its associated properties/materials. Evangelion belongs to A.D.Vision and Gainax and any other companies associated with its creation and development.

No author notes, just read the chapter, it's late as it is ;)

**Chapter 10: The Man In The Middle**

The building had the look of one battered by the elements, its roof of corrugated steel, rusted and dirty. Several windows were boarded up. Although the Second Impact had changed the regional weather into a perpetual state of summer, hot and very wet, it had not stemmed the tide of the Pacific Ocean. Even now, violent waves crashed against the harbour side, large explosions of water splashing against the concrete ground and walls. This had not stopped the owners from proudly displaying their colourful banner (_Kichiro's Freight Services_) to the rest of the dock yard. It was soaked, They hadn't had time to take it down. The red and green against granite grey colours shone through, even in the shade of overcast skies and turbulent wind. The building looked as if it wouldn't last much longer, before the pressures placed upon it eventually let it fall into ruin.

It was this building that he was currently looking at. He stood across the street, viewing the large warehouse as it stood in defiance against the weather. _Like an old man too frightened to accept his fate_ the scornful thought came swiftly to his mind and went away just as quickly. It was unusual to for him to have such strong thoughts regarding such….trivial things. They were of no concern of his.

"Hmph… _lilim_? They do not deserve my…"

…_Pity…_ was the unspoken word, he chose not to dwell on the subject as something against the far wall caught his attention. It was a small cat, black with tufts of grey spotted over its body. He watched as it crept slowly, parallel to the wall, avoiding the growing puddles that formed under the roof. A smile unintentionally made its way to his lips as another wave of water was sent over the side, this time thoroughly soaking the kitten. As the water receded, the cat could be seen edging towards the back of the warehouse, its fur now slick and wet, a pitiful _meow_ could be heard as it struggled to find protection from the merciless weather.

"Not even aware that its fate is being decided at this very moment."

The smile worn earlier left his face, his eyes glinting almost maliciously as he looked towards the events unfolding nearby. Turning his head, grey hair swaying in the wind, he watched as the purple one, the one they call Unit-01 ran full speed in his direction. It's pounding feet sending tremors and shaking the ground as it got closer and closer…and closer. He stared at the Evangelion, wondering what the boy inside was feeling as he fought yet another battle. A large explosion was soon heard, followed by another, then another. The blue one equipped with the Nerv positron rifle fired at the Seventh Angel, the impacts seemed to have little or no effect.

"They cannot harm us by such means, yet they still tr-"

He was cut off as the warehouse he had been staring at was crushed under the weight of Unit-01's feet. His eyes closed instinctively as dust and rubble flew in all directions, heavy pieces of concrete and steel holdings were thrown towards him. He remained silent, hands in pockets as all stopped just a few feet away, never reaching him. When the dust had settled, he stood stoic and unflinching as Unit-01 continued on its path towards the Angel. Putting a hand through his tousled hair, he stepped from the rubble strewn street and began to walk away from the ensuing battle. Large crashes and several explosions followed as he ignored the carnage around him. Stepping onto a large stone slab which had lodged itself into the street, he turned for one final look.

The purple one had jumped high into the air, a great dark shadow in the sky. It hung there for a moment as time slowed down, the giant spear like weapon was raised in preparation of one swift strike. And then down it went, like a comet, succeeding in splitting the Seventh straight down the middle. An unearthly quiet filled air. The wave of water created by Unit-01's impact subsided. The red one, which had stayed stationary throughout the whole battle moved forward, a large pistol in hand and held at the ready. The blue Unit remained where it was, it's weapon trained on the unmoving body of the Angel. He watched, amused, as they cautiously walked towards the Angel.

His eyes narrowed.

Hundreds of meters away, two bodies emerged and in synch, swiftly dispatched the off guard Unit-01. It was hurled into nearby mountainside, trees were swept aside like blades of grass. And then the loud roar of explosive munitions returned, this time Unit-02 firing at the two Angels with almost reckless abandon as they both approached. Seeming to realise the weapon was doing no damage, it was discarded in favour of the Progressive Knife. Pausing for just a moment _Probably trying to decide which one to attack first…_he thought. He watched with a small amount of astonishment as Unit-02 ducked under a swipe by one of the half Angels, and then launched a vicious slash at its counterpart.

"Impressive, very impressive…so that's why they chose _you_…"

He spoke softly, though an underlying hint of something far worse could be detected. Now intrigued he continued to watch this display of…power. Unit-02 dodged an attack only to hit by another. The knife flew out of its hands as it was left defenceless, it took a step back, almost as if contemplating retreat. A moment of indecision was all that was needed as the Seventh pounced, flying towards the red Evangelion before flanking and then attacking from the side. Two 'feet' of the Angels impacted on Unit-02, the torso distorted, almost bent out of the shape from the force of the blow. _I imagine she must be in a lot of pain right now. _The thought lacked any harmful meaning, simply….an observation. He watched as Unit-02 made a tremendous splash against the water, several nearby boats capsized from the resulting wave. With both Units 01 and 02 out of action, he turned and walked away from the battle.

He didn't see Unit-00, which had gone around behind the Angels as they fought Unit-02. He didn't see Unit-00 fire the positron rifle at point blank range. He didn't see Unit-00 standing cautiously, waiting for the smoke to clear. He _did_ feel the impact of the blue Evangelion crashing against a dock side. He continued on, he had seen all he came to see. The battle had gone as expected. With his eyes closed he turned his face up to the overcast sky, the first rain drops were falling, grey hair swept around his head. His pace was leisurely, seeming to be in no great hurry to reach his destination. Soon he came onto a country road leading out of the small docklands and into wide fields of rice dotted with small farm houses.

"How will they triumph _this_ time I wonder?"

He was answered by an N2 detonation. He was nowhere to be seen as the shockwave reached where he had stood. He was gone and with him, the faint sound of one humming _Ode to Joy_.

* * *

The room was silent, save for the steady breathing of three pilots. Rei sat at the far end of the row of chairs, her head back and eyes closed as she rested against the seat. Shinji sat a few seats away, head slumped forward over his arms, a grim expression on his face. Asuka was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Her expression suggested she was in deep thought and had surprisingly not uttered a word as the pilots entered the dark room. All three were still in their plugsuits and LCL soaked towels draped around their shoulders. The large projector screen in front of them was blank.

"-ted a second rate pilot like you to screw up."

Shinji looked up, towards Asuka, her expression aimed squarely at him. _What is she talking about now?_ He wondered, not having caught her mutterings.

"What?" If possible her eyebrows slanted even more at his question, annoyed that he had not listened the first time.

"I _said_ 'I should've expected an idiot like you to get his ass handed to him' hmph…"

"Me? What about you! You're the one who went against-"

"Orders! So what? _I_ was going to make sure you killed the damned thing! And look what happened then! You get thrown face first into a mountain! Really Shinji, _great _job!"

"Hey! W-well it beat you as well!" Shinji tried to stay in the argument, not content with being blamed. _How can she blame me for this!_

"At least I put up a fight…..unlike you! _Honestly, _if _I _had led the attack, we'd all be celebrating a victory! I don't know what Misato was thinking putting me as backup, my synch scores are higher than yours and Rei's combined!"

_It's because you're a rookie!_ He chose not to voice this particular thought, from what he had learned of the girl the short time he had known her was that she took her job as an Eva pilot _very_ seriously.

"Hey don't talk to me lik-"

"Arguing about it now is pointless, we have lost and are….lucky that we have another chance at fighting the Angel."

They both turned to Rei, who had been quiet up until now, although she had not moved position and her eyes remained closed.

_I guess she's right…still_. He looked over to Asuka, a frown marring his features. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it and turned her head away. _What is her problem?_ The sound of the door opening made him turn his head towards the back of the room. Misato entered first, her expression was blank and he wondered what was on her mind. Trying to catch her eye, he failed, Misato stared straight ahead and walked up to a small pad and inserted a small disk. She turned round to the pilots who were now curiously waiting to hear what she had to say.

However, her eyes widened and she gave a crisp salute, turning round once again, he found Sub-Commander Fuyutski entering the room. His father was nowhere to be seen. He made his way to the front, he eyed each of the pilots, Shinji mad eye contact but quickly looked down. He continued to stare into his lap as the Sub-Commander started speaking.

"….thanks to that….._display_, Nerv is now a laughing stock. We _failed_…any other time _that_ would have been _it_. Any other time we wouldn't be having this conversation because we would all have been destroyed. However….Dr. Akagi informs me that the Angel is currently inactive and will remain so for the next week, while it regenerates. Be thankful that we had the JSSDF as backup, that doesn't mean we will continue to rely on them. _We_ are Nerv, our _job_… is to defeat Angels, not to let our pilots go on some crusade for personal glory!" Towards the end, his speech had steadily risen in volume.

Shinji unconsciously sat up straighter as he watched the old man, however he couldn't help but notice that part of what he said had been aimed at Asuka, glancing in her direction, her expression showed she had come to the same conclusion. _I don't think she agrees with it…_ Fuysustki spoke again…

"…Captain Katsuragi, play the video feed." Misato pressed a small button and the screen came to life, starting with the initial drop of Evas against the shoreline. Shinji watched the battle, including the part where he was thrown by the two half Angels, he winced as Unit-01 crashed to ground. He watched with slight admiration as Asuka managed to almost hold her own against the Angels, managed to directly attack one of them with her knife before she too was defeated. _I guess she is as good as they say….her attitude however…._The recording ended with Unit-00 meeting the same end as Unit-01 and Unit-02, a minute later the whole screen lit up as an N2 mine detonated. It paused.

"Captain Katsuragi."

"Sir?"

"Was Pilot Sohryu ordered _not_ to engage the Angel?" Shinji quickly looked at Asuka, who seemed to barely keep herself from shouting out. Misato retained her composure, though he guessed she was none too pleased with the line of questioning.

"…yes, sir."

"And was she not also ordered to retreat from battle, once it became apparent of the Angel's….obvious superiority?" His eyes remained staring towards the static screen…

"Yes, sir…but might I add that… we didn't-"

"I will not have excuses, if the Commander was here, you…" He turned to Misato "…would have been demoted. Control your pilots _Captain_, that's an order. As for you three…" He turned to the wary pilots.

"You _will_ learn to work together…one way or another. Pilot Sohryu!"

Asuka jumped slightly at being addressed, she glared at the older man, though he replied with one of his own.

"Pilot Sohryu….I will not have a repeat of today….is that understood?"

Asuka remained silent, they both stared at each other, almost willing the other to break eye contact. Shinji wondered what might happen when Asuka gritted her teeth, a barely audible "Yes, sir" reached his ears and the Sub-Commander was on his way out the door. As he left, it seemed the tension seeped out of the room and all within relaxed.

"Why that stupid-" And then it returned, as if spurned on by Asuka's adamant refusal to take blame.

"_Asuka…_"

"But-"

"No buts! He's right….if I order you to do something you _do_ it, I am Nerv's Tactical Officer for a reason. You thought you could take down two Angels at once?...Well?"

Silence was her answer, Asuka looking away to observe the featureless walls. Misato stared at her before sighing and walked out of the room, running a hand through her hair as she went. He decided that silence was best, and slowly got up, making his way along the row of seats before turning towards the door.

"…yes."

He turned towards Asuka and saw she was still standing against the wall, her head down, her hair hiding her expression. _Should I…?_ The thought was unexpected….most likely she would upset, she did not take defeat well, so why did he want to speak with her? He took a step towards her, she was the only one left in the room. Rei had somehow silently exited without him even noticing. He gulped.

Hesitantly, walking towards her, he reached out with his hand…

"Asuka?"

He whispered it. He didn't know why, but he did. No response.

"Asuka…I-" This time however, she looked up, a deep scowl marred her otherwise pretty features. Her eyes were slightly red. Strands of red hair fell over her face, giving her an untamed look that frightened and beckoned him at the same time.

"…er, Asuka…it's…it's not your f-"

"Shinji?"

"…er, yes?"

"…don't patronise me. So what if I was beaten by some dumb Angel? You think I need _you_ to tell me that. I'll defeat it and no one, not even _you_ are going to stop me, got that?"

"But Asuka…why….why don't you let me help you?"

If possible her expression darkened. _Did I say the wrong thing?_

"Help me?"

"…er, well not exactly _help…._er, more like….urm….well it is two against one….so….?"

She stared forward, not looking at him and he wondered what he done now. He reached out to tap her on the shoulder, but immediately sprang back as she looked at him, her eyes glinting as she looked him up and down. His tension heightened at this added scrutiny.

"Help me…well it is two against one, I guess it would only be _fair_ if I let _you_ fight them as well, don't think I can't beat them on my own. I was just… distracted, yeah! I mean, Misato was screaming in my ear "_Oh Shinji! My Shinji is hurt!_" _obviously_ I lost concentration. Idiot, if _you_ hadn't gone down so easily then I would've beaten them, so don't think I'm gonna hold back next time, got that?"

Shinji barely stopped his eyes widening in puzzlement at her quick change in attitude. He also _just_ managed to stop a quick rebuttal from leaving his mouth. _Why am I getting the blame?_ Although she was now in similar spirits to that of before the battle, he decided it was better this way. The smile on her face looked much better than a frown he reasoned. Unintentionally a matching smile made its way onto his face, which Asuka soon noticed.

"What are you looking at? Can't take your eye of me?" She leaned forward, closing the gap between their faces.

Blushing bright red, he jumped back.

"N-no! ..er that is-"

She leant back, hands on hips and a grin firmly in place.

"Hahaha…too easy _Third Child, _too easy. Uh huh, I can't believe that until I got here, all we had were you and the First. Ha!"

She pushed off the wall and confidently strode towards the door, shaking her head. He watched dumfounded as she walked wondering what was going through her mind, though glad the earlier conversation seemed forgotten. Running a hand through his hair _Ugh…_the stink of LCL was still there. A sigh escaped his lips, having decided he would take a quick shower before returning to Misato's. He made his way towards the door catching a glimpse of red hair before it disappeared. _…odd._ He however gave it no further thought.

As he headed in the direction of the changing rooms, he ignored all others around him. Choosing instead to immerse himself in his thoughts. He had survived today, and that he figured, was a good thing. He entered the room, shuddering slightly at the thought of their near loss at the hands of the Angels. He quickly stripped off the plugsuit and stepped into the shower.

Letting the warm water was over him, he sighed in contentment, enjoying the peace and calm that came along. Soon he found himself, quicker than he would have wanted, towelled off and buttoning up his shirt. Grabbing the towel, he opened the locker and placed it inside, taking a glance at his reflection in the small mounted mirror.

A face framed by grey hair and red eyes stared back, what could be called a smile on the boys lips.

_Huh! What the…!_

Shinji's eyes widened in shock. The boy spoke, Shinji spun round, frantically looking all over the changing rooms. No one. His pulse returned to normal after shooting up to a racing speed. Another glance around the room yielded the same results. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his ID and wallet, a final look in the mirror revealed his panic stricken face calming down. He quickly walked out the changing rooms, eager to return to back to the apartment. _I must be seeing things…_he stifled a yawn…_man, I'm tired_. All the while, the words that he had heard, real or not, rang in his mind.

"_She is not who you think she is."_

* * *

Pushing off the wall, she decided she'd had enough of this room. In much better spirits than she was, she walked towards the door, fully intent on having a relaxing shower and then going back to her assigned quarters. _Ugh…they'd be laughing at me back home if they found out I get assigned some second rate room. I'm the Second Child! I expect _some_ gratitude for saving their collective asses._ She continued this mental rant as she walked, though not forgetting her conversation with Shinji.

"_But Asuka…why….why don't you let me help you?"_ _Help me? Ha! Like I need help. But still…_she was grateful…at least a little bit, whether she cared to admit it or not. Her first meeting with the Sub Commander of Nerv Headquarters had not gone exactly as she had planned. Certainly it was not the shower of praise she would have hoped for. Not that she deserved it, she _had_ failed to defeat the Angel…_If only I lead the attack..._It was a failure on both fronts, in and out of battle. She swore to herself it would be her last such failure. She was the best after all…nothing less would be expected of her. Though Shinji didn't see her that way. It irked her, to know that he didn't even recognise her achievements. A far cry from her days in Germany where everyone treated her with the respect she deserved. Yet at the same time the fact he had wanted to help her, pleased her, for some reason she could not fathom, she _was_ happy he was willing to help her, not frightened off by her superiority…not seeing her as _just_ a pilot.

"_You are here to do a job never forget that. You are the Second Child, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02...nothing more"._ The words sounded cold, yet she remembered saying them to herself the night before she had met the First and Third Child. Before she had experienced her first real Angel battle. It seemed a long time ago when in reality it had only been a week. Nerv Headquarters did not turn out to be as great as she had expected, nor had the Third Child, yet he managed to surprise her. _Maybe…_ Realising she had stopped outside in the corridor, she cursed under her breath and hurriedly headed towards the showers.

As walked in, she found Rei pulling on her school uniform, the white and blue plugsuit discarded on the bench. She began to eagerly pull off her own plugsuit as she walked towards the divider separating the showers. _Might as well make conversation…_

"I swear, you make one mistake and they chew your head off! Is the Sub-Commander always like that?"

Rei didn't turn around, nor did she give any sign of hearing Asuka over the sounds of running water. Supressing a sigh of annoyance, she began to ask again.

"I said-"

"No." Somehow, the soft voice carried across the empty locker room.

"No? Well it must be _me_ then, why else would he single me out? I mean…both you and the Third were defeated as well…"

"If you are ordered to do something, you must do it."

"Were not _soldiers_ Rei. This isn't the army, we are Eva Pilots…a position of respect, not that we get any…"

She trailed off as she remembered her chewing out.

"…Rei…_we_ are the ones risking our lives,_ we_ are the ones who feel what the Eva feels, _we_ are ones on call 24 hours a day. I think we should get a _little_ leeway, don't you think?"

"Perhaps..."

"No. No 'perhaps'. That's how it is, no doubt about it. I mean, I'd like to see that old goat fight in an Eva, _not mine_ of course. He'd probably break a hip just getting into the plugsuit hehehe." Though she laughed, she quickly shook her head to get rid of the mental image. _Ugh…_

There was no reply, through the mist that had slowly accumulated she saw Rei nod. And found herself nodding along. Her hair soaked with water, she ran a hand through it. Making sure to get rid of all the LCL, she continued showering. Rei placed her belongings into the locker and closed it before making her way out of the room. Stopping at the entrance, she turned her head slightly. Asuka realised that she had stopped and enquired…

"Rei?"

"Perhaps…but _we_ are the _only_ ones."

That said, she stepped through, the doors closing behind her. Leaving Asuka to contemplate the words as she finished showering. Once finished and fully clothed (a school uniform…_ugh_) she reached for the door when it opened and in stepped Misato. Surprised slightly, she stopped. _What is she doing here?_ Instantly her semi-good mood turned sour and she expected another chewing out for disobeying orders. _Not this _again_…_

"Misat-"

"Don't look at me like that Asuka. I'm not here to berate you…even though technically I should. I am your superior officer after all."

At her confused look, Misato carried on.

"I'm here to take you to the Sub-Commanders Office where you will be assigned a new place to live."

"Really! Finally! I thought I was gonna rot in those things you call beds! You'd think with all the money Nerv has, it could provide some decent living quarters." _Maybe this day isn't so bad after all…_

"Now Asuka, Nerv isn't made of money you know, we have a…. _limited_ budget. Trust me, my pay check will tell you that hahaha."

Misato's laughter proved infectious and soon they were both laughing.

"So….where do you think I'll be staying? Somewhere better than this pig sty I hope." If possible, Misato's smile widened.

"You don't have to worry about that, your going to need a legal guardian, and who better than yours truly?"

"Hey! I don't _need_ a guardian, I can take care of myself you know!...But seeing as it's better than staying here, I guess I won't mind."

Reaching what was presumably the office, Misato knocked once and opened the door. Cautiously looking in, she made her arrival known.

"Sir, I have the Second Child with me." From the other side of the door, she heard a reply and Misato gestured her in. She noticed 'the old goat' sitting behind a large desk, in front of which stood a man who's back was facing her. Looking around the office, she noted several pictures hanging on the far wall, a large leafed plant in the corner. On her right, a large window provided a stunning view of the famed Geo-Front, the lake shinning with crystal like clarity in the afternoon light that filtered down. _No…not a bad at all._

"Ah…Pilot Sohryu, Captain Katsuragi I believe you both know Mr. Kaji here?"

Asuka's head swivelled round so fast it almost hurt. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing there, hands in pockets, the same look in his eyes. That cocky grin that would once have her heart racing now did nothing but aggravate her. Her heart raced nonetheless.

"_Asuka…I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry you feel this way but I have to pack my things, my plane leaves tonight."_

"_Fine then, you-you're just leaving me like the rest of them! Go then! See if I care… you bastard!"_

The words that they had spoken at their last meeting returned to her, as did all the feelings. _What is _he _doing here?_ Is she had taken her eyes away, for a moment, she would have seen Misato's expression was frighteningly similar to her own, for a moment. Asuka decided she would stay quiet, unless spoken to…she had _nothing_ to say to him. It was Misato who spoke first.

"…er, yes, sir. We were both stationed together several years ago."

"Well, _actually_ Sub-Commander we both went to college toge-" he was cut off by Misato, who stared directly ahead at the old man.

"Sir?"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Kaji here has some interesting data that you may want to look at regarding the latest Angel. As Director of Operations you are expected to formulate a plan to destroy the Angel, is that clear?" When he spoke, he had lost the steely tone used when talking with Asuka, but still retained a voice of authority.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Mr. Kaji?"

While the Sub-Commander had been talking, Asuka watched Kaji shrewdly and caught his eye. She frowned hoping to make her feelings clear. _This_ was not what she was expecting…not at all. He winked. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look out the window. _Why that arrogant…_She heard him speak and made sure to listen to his every word, despite appearances, it would not do to miss out any information that may be of use.

"The Commander wants you to proceed with the Operation immediately."

"Operation? What operation!"

"Why Misato, the operation to defeat the Seventh Angel! I'm _sure_ you will come up with _some_ way to defeat it. You've done so before, I hope you don't mind _me_ helping you a little?"

He handed over a disk, which Misato reluctantly accepted. She stared at it in her hand, before placing it in the front pocket of her jacket. Asuka didn't miss the scathing look on her face sent towards Kaji._ Is there something between them…?_ She wondered, why she was even interested, she didn't know. But it seemed to her that there was history between Misato and Kaji…and she wanted to know. _My curiosity always got the better of me…_she thought mirthlessly.

Misato nodded once before she spoke.

"And sir, the Second Child's place of residence? I wish to-"

"Yes, Captain…"

Asuka let out a breath as she sighed _Yes!_ _Finally…out of this hell hole…_

"Mr. Kaji has agreed to resume his position as guardian of the Second Child."

For the second time since she entered the office Asuka was shocked and this time, couldn't help but voice her opinion on the matter.

"What the he-"

"Sir, I strongly disa-"

"Silence! I will not have subordination within this office. Captain, Mr. Kaji here was already the Second Child's legal guardian in Germany, before she left. It is only prudent that he is also her guardian _here_, in Japan. The Nerv branch in Germany and her family have no problems with it and I see no reason to refuse. Do you?"

Asuka, silenced, looked to Misato, hoping that she might say something. Misato stayed quiet, though her eyes told a different story. Asuka glared at Kaji. _Please Misato…don't make me stay with that-_

"No, sir."

"Good. You may all leave. Remember we only have seven days in which to defeat the Angel. _Make sure_ you are ready."

With that Asuka turned round and marched out, her eyes narrowed in anger. Misato and Kaji followed behind her. As soon as the door shut, she turned round to face _him_, fully intent on getting some answers. Misato looked upon him, more in annoyance than anything else but Asuka presumed she would want answers as well. _And it was going so well, he just had to ruin it all…_

To his credit, Kaji seemed unfazed with the (negative) attention he was receiving from the two females. His grin, if anything widened, grating on Asuka's nerves. He gestured towards a lift on the other side of the corridor.

"Well Asuka, looks like we'll be living together." He winked. She ignored it.

"…"

…_why me?_

* * *

Fuyutski watched as the Second Child and Misato both walked out, both with near identical looks on their faces, both of which had been aimed directly at Ryouji Kaji. He had to give credit to the man, smiling the whole time, apparently unaware that he was not in their favour. Not that it concerned him, although a healthy relationship between his subordinates was always encouraged. The Second Child also… seemed remarkably _unconcerned_ with a man reports had stated she was particularly fascinated with. _Well….I can't see it being a problem, no need to intervene..._

A _beep beep_ interrupted his train of thought, sighing he opened the desk drawer and picked up the integrated phone. Sitting back in his seat, he glanced at the door before speaking.

"Yes?...yes, put me through."

Waiting a moment for the line to be put through a secure channel, the voice on the other end indicated it safe to speak.

"Yes, I did as you told me. Yes and it wasn't a pretty sight either, I can certainly see where she gets her temper from….I know, I remember…do you _really_ suspect her? I know in the past we helped them create the system…but after all these years?... I understand. Yes, I've placed Mr. Kaji as her guardian just as you asked. Given their prior relationship, I doubt we will have problems _there_. And how are things at the Second Branch?... Really? Well that is interesting, perhaps the Antarctica expedition wasn't as fruitless as it first appeared…it will be implemented into the new Units I assume? And Adam?...Ahh, so _that's_ why he was brought here, I'll admit, from what I've read of his file, he does have rather _unique_ talents. If the old men find out…I see. Very well then, I will see you when you return."

He sighed as he put the phone down, closing the desk drawer with more impact than he would have liked. The conversation however ran through his mind…as well as the details which had been provided. _Dr. Katsuragi was right after all. The Super Solenoid Theory…Unit-01 it seems, will not be the only one to possess such power._

Running a hand through his grey hair, he looked outside to the Geo-Front, though not really looking at anything in particular. His thoughts were elsewhere.

_You are playing a dangerous game Ikari._

**End of Chapter 10**

**Author Notes:**

I added Fuyutski's talk at the end to this chapter, originally it was the beginning of chapter 11, but I think it fits much nicer here. As you can see I've stuck Asuka with Kaji, both for character and storyline purposes and Asuka won't be completely isolated form the other pilots, rest assured.

As for who I'm going to pair up for the battle…grin you'll just have to wait and see. Also apologies if after so long, this chapter may not have lived up to expectations (if any). I wanted the battle at the start to be from a unique perspective, ground level and all the dialogue was necessary plot wise. The result may have been boring but sets up the next chapter perfectly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, seriously thanks a lot. Thumbs Up

Chapter hasn't been pre-read.

Until the next chapter…


End file.
